A moment in infinity II: Deine letzte Chance
by kslchen
Summary: Wenn dein Leben langsam aber sicher aus den Fugen gerät und du dich fragst, wie es weitergehen soll, dann sind die Möglichkeiten oft nicht so zahlreich wie du denkst. Denn dein Schicksal ist immer wachsam...
1. Auftrag: Nimm Hogwarts auseinander

**A moment in infinity II: Deine letzte Chance**_  
(früher: ‚Das verflixte siebte Jahr')_

_So, da habt ihr den zweiten Teil von ‚A moment in infinity' und somit die Fortsetzung von ‚Der Anfang vom Ende'. Allen neuen Lesern würde ich raten, die FF zuerst zu lesen. Nun, viel Spaß und reviewt viel!_

_Disclaimer__ (gilt für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel):   
Mir gehört so gut wie nichts (ausgenommen Candice McDouglas, Emily Reynolds und ein paar anderer), sondern alles JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story._

_Summary__:   
Wenn dein Leben langsam aber sicher aus den Fugen gerat und du dich fragst, wie es weitergehen soll, dann sind die Möglichkeiten oft nicht so zahlreich wie du denkst, denn dein Schicksal ist wachsam...  
Das siebte Jahr in Hogwarts hat begonnen, doch bevor sie ihr Abschlusszeugnis in den Händen halten hat das Schicksal für die Marauder noch so einige Überraschungen auf Lager. Gute wie Schlechte, Kleine wie Große._

**Auftrag: Nimm Hogwarts auseinander!**

„Und? Ist ‚Operation explodierende Schlange' erfolgreich verlaufen?", fragte Sirius grinsend, als James zum Griffindortisch geschlendert kam. „Operation WAS?", fragte Peter verwirrt. Sirius rollte mit den Augen und bedachte Peter mit einem herablassenden Blick: „Wormtail… Wormtail…!" James knurrte: „‚Operation Schlange', du Idiot. Erinnerst du dich nicht? Gestern Abend haben wir doch was besprochen…" Peters Gesicht hellte sich auf. James wandte sich an Sirius: „Läuft nach Plan. Warte noch 5 Minuten. Wie lief's mit ‚Akte Unnennbar'?" Sirius und Remus grinsten sich an. „Bestens", antworteten sie unisono. Das teuflische Grinsen auf James Gesicht verbreiterte sich.

Sie waren gestern in Hogwarts angekommen. Das jährliche Fest war ohne größere Zwischenfälle verlaufen, außer dass ein schwarzer Hund ein paar Erstklässler zu Tode erschrocken hatte, indem er ‚Grimm' spielte (Sirius hatte manchmal einen eher makaberen Humor) und dass ein paar verhexte Ritterrüstungen durchs Schloss gelaufen waren und jedem, dem sie begegneten einen Fluch auf den Hals jagten. Alle verdächtigte die Marauder, aber keiner konnte ihnen etwas nachweißen. Die vier Jungen machte ihrem Namen mal wieder alle Ehre, so auch heute.

„Still jetzt", warnte Remus seine Freunde, „die Mädchen kommen." Tatsächlich betraten grade Lily, Emily und Candice die große Halle. Alle drei lachten über irgendetwas und die meisten Schüler drehten sich zu ihnen um. Emmy sonnte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit und lachte noch lauter, während Candy versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen. Lily grinste nur Augen rollend und ging gradewegs auf die Jungen zu. „Morgen", begrüßte sie die vier, „na? Schon wieder was ausgeheckt?" Sie lachte, küsste James auf die Wange und ließ sich zwischen ihn und Sirius fallen. Remus grinste nur gut gelaunt: „Lass dich überraschen…" „Also ‚Ja'", schloss Lily zufrieden, „wer wird denn dieses Mal dran glauben müssen?" „Siehst du ja gleich", vertröstete Sirius sie. Emmy hatte sich rechts neben Remus gesetzt, auf dessen linker Seite Peter saß, und versuchte wieder mit dem Werwolf zu flirten. Candy seufzte theatralisch und setzte sich neben ihre blonde Freundin.

In dem Moment erschien das Essen vor ihnen und die Marauder begannen allesamt zu grinsen und warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu. Lily, die sich bereits ein Brot mit Käse belegt hatte und grade reinbeißen wollte, stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Misstrauisch sah sie von einem zum anderen. James lachte: „Keine Angst, Süße, das Essen ist genießbar… na ja, UNSER Essen zumindest." Lily schien ihm nicht ganz zu trauen, sondern hielt ihm nur ihr Brot vor die Nase. James seufzte gespielt theatralisch auf und biss rein. Lily wartete ein paar Sekunden und nachdem sie sah, dass er sich weder in ein Schwein verwandelte noch plötzlich zu wiehern begann, war sie beruhigt. Sie wollte grade selber in ihr Brot beißen, als sie einen lang gezogenen Schrei vom Lehrertisch hörte.

„Ihhhhhhhh", schrie Professor Sprout, die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde. Sirius grinste James an und flüsterte ihm über Lilys Kopf hinweg zu: „Was meinst du, hat sie die Marmelade aus gequetschten Flubberwurm oder den Honig mit gemahlenen Billywig-Stacheln drin, erwischt?" James grinste ebenfalls und fügte hinzu: „Könnte aber auch der Schinken aus Gnomfleisch oder der Kürbissaft mit Trollspeichel-Extrakt sein." „Auch wahr", stimmte Sirius zu. Lily verzog das Gesicht. „Jungs, ihr seid ekelhaft, fies und gemein", stellte sie fest, brach dann aber in schallendes Gelächter aus, „aber die Idee ist verdammt gut." Beide lächelten selbstgefällig und Remus schaltete sich ein: „Hey, die war von mir!" „Wie auch immer", überging Sirius den Einwurf, „‚Akte Unnennbar' hat funktioniert. Bin mal gespannt, wie es mit ‚Operation explodierende Schlange' läuft."

In dem Moment hörten sie einen lauten Knall vom Slytherintisch. „Scheint zu klappen", freute James sich. Candy und Emmy sahen von einem zum anderen, bekamen jedoch keine Erklärung. Sie waren zwar Freunde, aber keine Marauder. Die gesamte Schule starrte hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins oder besser zu dem, was davon übrig geblieben war. Der Tisch war in tausend einzelne Splitter zerlegt worden. Die Speisen die darauf gewesen waren, waren durch die ganze Halle verteilt worden und hingen zu einem Großteil den vollkommen verwirrten Slytherins in den Gesichtern. Die meistens von ihnen saßen auf ihrem Hosenboden und hatten noch nicht realisiert, was geschehen war.

Komischerweise war niemand verletzt worden, aber das war eine der Grundregeln der Marauder: ‚Egal was du tust, stelle sicher, dass niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden kommt!' Und daran hielten sie sich. Lily hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie sie das hingekriegt hatten, dass die Scherben der Teller, die herumfliegenden Messer und Gabeln oder die Holzsplitter des Tisches niemandem weh getan hatten, aber es musste ein perfekt ausgeführter Zauber gewesen sein. „Wer von euch war das?", wisperte sie. Sirius antwortete: „Das hier war Prongs. Das Essen hat Moony vorbereitet und ich hab's den Hauselfen untergejubelt." Er grinste selbstzufrieden. Lily wandte sich an James: „Kompliment! Wie hast du es geschafft, dass keiner verletzt wurde?" James winkte ab.

In dem Moment stand Dumbledore auf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Slytherintisch und eine Sekunde später war alles wieder in Ordnung. Dann wandte sich der Schulleiter den ‚Speisen' auf dem Lehrertisch zu und auch sie verschwanden und es erschien an ihrer Stelle richtiges, genießbares Essen. Nun wandte er sich an seine Schüler und seine hellblauen Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen: „Nun, ich kann mir denken, wer das hier war. Diese Streiche tragen die Handschrift von unseren berüchtigten Quartett… oder soll ich ab jetzt Quintett sagen?" Er blickte hinüber zu den Maraudern.

„Was gucken Sie uns so an?" fragte Sirius entrüstet. James setzte einen 100% unschuldigen Blick auf, den ihm wahrscheinlich jeder abgekauft hätte, wäre es nicht so klar gewesen, dass er log, als er sagte: „WIR haben damit nichts zu tun. Wirklich kein bisschen." Remus fügte zustimmend hinzu: „Ja, mich würde mal interessieren, wer sich mit so Ekelszeugs abgibt nur um seinen Lehrern einen Streich zu spielen." Peter nickte eifrig und Lily lächelte Dumbledore charmant an, während sie sagte: „Wollten Sie damit irgendwelche Anschuldigungen aufbringen für die Sie keine Beweiße haben, Professor? Ich hoffe nicht…" Alle Schüler hielten die Luft an. Hatte sie das grade wirklich gesagt? Lily Evans, Jahrgangsbeste und Schulsprecherin? Dumbledore schmunzelte: „Ich würde es eher als laut geäußerte Überlegung bezeichnen." Lily legte den Kopf schief: „So KANN man es natürlich auch sehen, allerdings würde ich aufpassen, denn wenn man seine Gedanken unüberlegt ausspricht, kann einen das in große Schwierigkeiten bringen." Damit wandte sie sich nun endgültig ihrem Käsebrot zu. 1:0 für Lily…

Ihre erste Stunde war Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall und Sirius hatte natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu spät zu kommen. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Grinsend schlenderte er zu seinem Platz neben Remus. James saß neben Lily und so blieb Sirius nur der Platz hinter seinem besten Freund. Peter saß alleine in der Bank neben ihm, davor Candy und Emmy. „10 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor. Black, herkommen", fauchte Professor McGonagall. Sirius grinste immer noch herausfordernd: „Ja, Prof.?" Die Professorin zog scharf die Luft ein: „Wieso sind sie zu spät, Black?" Sirius legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief: „Wenn ich sagen würde, ich hätte mich verlaufen, dann würden Sie mir das nicht glauben, oder?" Die Lehrerin schnaubte. „Das sehe ich mal als ein ‚Nein' an", bemerkte Sirius, „wenn das so ist, dann habe ich keine Entschuldigung, die ich Ihnen vorbringen kann ohne den Kopf abgerissen zu bekommen UND massakriert zu werden." Die Nasenflügel von Professor McGonagall zitterten bedenklich. „Setzen, Black", zischte sie, „und jetzt erzählen Sie mir mal alles, was Sie über Animagi wissen. Das ist nämlich unser heutiges Thema."

Sirius setzte sich, dachte kurz nach und begann dann mit monotoner und gelangweilter Stimme zu erzählen: „Animagi sind Menschen, die sich, ohne Hilfe eines Zauberstabs oder –Tranks, in Tierwesen verwandeln können. Sie haben die Verwandlung eigentlich immer unter Kontrolle und können sich vollkommen schmerzfrei in Tiere und wieder zurück verwandeln. Jeder Zauberer kann sich nur in ein bestimmtes Tier verwandeln und man kann sich nicht aussuchen in welches. Die Tiere haben immer etwas mit dem besagten Menschen zu tun, ähnlich wie zum Beispiel ein Patronus. Die Verwandlung in einen Animagus gilt als sehr schwierig und ist nur von WIRKLICH guten Zauberern zu bewältigen…" Hier wurde er von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen: „Was gibt es da zu Grinsen, Miss Evans? Möchten Sie uns an ihren Gedankengängen teilhaben lassen?" Lily hob den Kopf, klar und deutlich sagte sie: „Nein, Professor." „Dann fahren Sie bitte fort, Miss Evans. Gut gemacht, Mister Black." Es war wahrscheinlich das erste Lob, was Sirius je von Professor McGonagall bekommen hatte uns es schien ihm nicht zu Gefallen.

Lilys Stimme nahm einen ähnlich gelangweilten Ton an wie die von Sirius: „Jeder Animagi muss im Zaubereiministerium registriert sein. Ist er ist nicht, drohen hohe Strafen. Es gibt in England nur etwa einige hundert gemeldete Animagi und ungemeldete, so schätzt man, gar keine, was daher rührt, dass die Verwandlung sehr kompliziert ist. Sollte man die Verwandlung versuchen, so kann es sein, dass man für immer eine Kreatur, halb Mensch, halb Tier bleibt. Einigen Zauberern ist das bereits passiert. Die bekanntesten sind Ernie Flooper, der sich zur Hälfte in einen Drachen verwandelte und fortan nicht mehr reden, sondern nur noch Feuerspeien konnte, und Clara Shrimmler, die ihr Dasein als sprechende Kakerlake fristete. Die ersten Animagi lebten vor etwa 1000 Jahren und waren die Gründer dieser Schule. Godric Griffindor, der sich in einen Löwen verwandelte. Rowena Rawenclaw, deren Animagusgestalt ein Adler war. Helga Hufflepuff, sie wurde zu einem Dachs. Und die Schlange Salazar Slytherin." Kurz dachte Lily nach, bevor sie hinzusetzte: „Und Sie, Professor, verwandeln sich in eine Katze."

„Sehr gut, Miss Evans. Viel Hintergrundwissen. Woher kommt das?" Lily lächelte: „Ich lese viel, Animagi haben mich immer schon fasziniert." Professor McGonagall nickte: „10 Punkte für Griffindor, damit haben wir die Punkte von Mister Black wieder drin." Der Rest der Stunde verlief recht ruhig und so ließ die Lehrerin sich sogar dazu herab, sich in eine Katze zu verwandeln. Nichts Neues für die vier Marauder und insofern bekamen sie den meisten Teil der Stunde kaum mit. Remus und Sirius planten irgendwelche Streiche, Peter träumte vor sich hin und Lily und James beschränkten sich auf wortloses Flirten. So ging auch der restliche Schultag um.


	2. Ein ganz normaler Montag?

_An charlie, Romi, Sailam und inlaka: Danke, danke. Hier kommt dann auch schon das nächste. Heute, morgen und übermorgen wahrscheinlich mehrere, weil ich schulfrei hab. _

_An kara: :D. Naja, früher stand ich in Deutsch immer 1 (und dass obwohl ich mündlich max. 3 war, einfach wegen den Aufsätzen), aber seid wir Interpretationen machen, bin ich wohl auf ne 2 abgerutscht. Meistens schreibe ich für mich selber (Geschichten und Gedichte) und meine Lehrerin kriegt an sich wenig von meinen Arbeiten zu sehen, aber von dem, was sie gehört hat war sie immer ganz angetan ;)._

****

****

**Ein ganz normaler Montag?**

„Was haben wir als nächstes?", fragte Sirius gut gelaunt, da er Verwandlung mehr oder weniger unbeschadet rum bekommen hatte. Remus warf einen Blick auf den Stundeplan. „Geschichte der Zauberei", antwortete er. Sirius rieb sich die Hände: „Exzellent!" James blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Peter gegen ihn prallte und hinfiel. Keiner schien es zu bemerken. „Exzellent? Was soll daran denn exzellent sein? Binns war ja früher schon der totale Langweiler, aber seit er tot ist…", beschwerte sich James. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sprach zu James, als redete er mit einem kleinen Kind: „Wir müssen doch noch unsere Revenge an die Slytherins planen." Remus schaltete sich ein: „Wofür denn eine Revenge? Was haben sie denn getan?" „Ihre bloße Existenz ist Grund genug", Sirius Stimme ließ keine Widerrede zu. Peter, der sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerappelt hatte, fragte: „Was haben wir danach?" Remus antwortete: „Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei dem Neuen, diesem Grippin." „Exzellent", freute sich Sirius. James grummelte nur: „Du wiederholst dich, Padfoot."

Sie brachten die Geschichtsstunde hinter sich. James, Sirius und Remus planten irgendwelche Streiche, Lily starrte aus dem Fenster, Emmy feilte sich ihre Nägel, Peter schlief und Candy? Die machte sich eifrig Notizen. Hinterher fragte Sirius sie: „Sag mal, Bonbon, worüber hat der olle Geist heute wieder gequatscht?" Candy blühte bei der Frage richt gehend auf: „Oh, über den Koboldkrieg im 11 JH. Sehr interessant. Würde angezettelt von…" Sirius unterbrach sie: „STOPP! Viel zu viele Informationen." Dann gähnte er und setzte sich an seinen Platz. James küsst Lily auf die Wange und murmelte etwas von „muss noch mal kurz weg" und er und Remus suchten das Weite. Lily verdrehte die Augen und Sirius grinste sie an: „Mach dich auf was gefasst, Jewel…" Lily lachte: „Werde ich, Padfoot, werde ich!"

„Hey, wusstet ihr schon, dass wir Astronomie dieses Jahr bei Dumbledore haben?", fragte Candy in die Runde. Alle schüttelten den Kopf und Sirius meinte ungläubig: „Bonbon, du willst damit doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass Dumbi unter die Sternengucker gegangen ist?!" Candy beherzigte Lilys Rat, den sie ihr in der Winkelgasse gegeben hatte, überging das ‚Bonbon' einfach und fügte hinzu: „Ja, und Zaubertränke immer noch beim Wicked. Morgen früh, Doppelstunde mit den Slytherins." Sirius heulte auf und James, der grade heran getreten war jammerte: „Womit haben wir DAS verdient? Wir sind doch so liebe und arme, kleine Griffindors…" Lily hob eine Augenbraue: „Griffindors ja. Klein auch, zumindest wenn man von euer kleinkindhaftes Benehmen ausgeht, aber lieb und brav? Never ever!" James wollte etwas hinzufügen, da meldete sich Remus zu Wort: „Lasst uns gehen. Wir wollen doch nichts verpassen..." "Aber ich habe noch nichts gegessen", jammerte James schon wieder. Keiner reagierte.

Als sie zum Klassenzimmer gingen, stapfte ein immer noch jammernder und verstimmter James hinter den anderen sechs her. „Lily", bettelte Remus, „tu etwas, egal was, aber bitte unternimm was. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr länger!" Lily lachte: „Weil du es bist, Moony." Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer. Sie waren die Ersten, was Sirius vollkommen aus der Bahn warf. Er kam für gewöhnlich IMMER zu spät und NIE zu früh. Lily drückte James nun in einen Stuhl, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Um sie herum füllte sich der Klassenraum langsam und dann hörten sie ein lautes Räuspern hinter sich. „Miss Evans, Mister Potter, hätten sie die Freundlichkeit…", Professor Grippin brach ab und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Lily löste sich von James uns lächelte ihren Lehrer freundlich an, während sie fragte: „Die Freundlichkeit was zu tun, Professor?" Der war nun völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht und murmelte: „Sie wissen sicher was ich meine..." „Wir können nur raten", kam es von James. Professor Grippin schlich nach vorne. Lily erhob sich von James Schoß und setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihn. „Sehr amüsant, der hatte euch nichts mehr entgegen zu setzten", hörten sie Sirius Stimme von hinten.

„Also, in der heutigen Stunde nehmen wir den Patronus-Zauber durch. Wer möchte den mal nach vorne kommen und etwas darüber berichten? Niemand? Nun, dann kommen sie doch mal, Miss Evans", bestimmte der Lehrer mit einem gemeinen Lächeln. Das sollte dann wohl so etwas wie eine Rache werden. Da hatte Professor Grippin aber die Falsche für erwischt. Lily war nicht umsonst Jahrgangsbeste, sie konnte den Patronus-Zauber bereits seit der vierten Klasse. Lily stand nun auf, grinste James noch einmal an und ging nach vorne.

„Der Patronus ist ein sehr mächtiger Schutzzauber. Er wird oft gegen Dementoren oder auch Letifolde angewendeten. Nicht jeder Zauberer kann einen wirken, denn der Patronus erfordert viel Macht und vor allem Konzentration. Man führt ihn aus, indem man ganz fest an eines der glücklichsten Erlebnisse in seinem Leben denkt und sich hundertprozentig darauf konzentriert. Während man das tut, sagte man ‚Expecto Patronum'. Klappt es, dann kommt ein silbriger Schleier aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes. Ein mächtiger Patronus nimmt eine Form an, meistens eine Tierform, die etwas mit dem Zauberer, der den Zauber gewirkt hat, zu tun hat. Der Patronus eines Zauberers nimmt immer ein und dieselbe Gestalt an." Lily überlegte kurz, zog dann ihren Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich kurz und murmelte: „Expecto Patronum!" Ein silberner Faden schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab und formte sich. Ein Jaguar aus silbernem Licht lief durch die Klasse und fauchte hier und da einige Schüler an.

Professor Grippin schien verwirrt. DAS hatte er nicht erwartet. Sie hatte ihm nicht nur eine nahezu lückenlose Erklärung über den Patronus-Zauber geliefert, nein, Lily Evans hatte den Zauber auch noch gewirkt und das perfekt. „Ähm… sehr gut, Miss Evans, wirklich sehr gut. 20 Punkte für Griffindor. Setzten… setzten Sie sich, Miss Evans", er bemühte sich krampfhaft normal zu sprechen, schaffte es aber nicht ganz. Sirius Black und James Potter grinsten ihn unverschämt an. Nun, dass würden sie bereuen. „Mister Potter, Mister Black, wenn man nach Ihrem Grinsen urteilt, dann scheint Ihnen der Patronus-Zauber ja bekannt zu sein. Möchten Sie ihre Künste vorführen?" Beide sahen sich an, zuckten die Schultern und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe. Ein zweistimmiges „Expecto Patronum" hallte durch die Klasse und kurz darauf galoppierte ein mächtiger Hirsch neben einem wolfsähnlichen Hund auf den Lehrer zu. Beide waren perfekt und sehr mächtig. Wieder nickte der Lehrer verwirrt: „Weitere 20 Punkte für Griffindor."

Die erste Stunde verließ ohne Zwischenfälle. Kaum ein Schüler schaffte es, einen Patronus zu wirken. Außer James, Sirius und Lily, kriegten es nur Remus und Candy hin. Ein Wolf und ein Reh. Dann begann Professor Grippin mit der nächsten Stunde: „Nun, den Patronus-Zauber üben sie bitte noch. Ich möchte in der nächsten Stunde zumindest kleine Erfolge sehen, was heißt, dass jeder von ihnen zumindest einen silbernen Schleier zustande kriegen sollte. In der zweiten Stunde werden wir über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche reden. Wer weiß etwas darüber? Miss Reynolds, wie wäre es mit Ihnen?"

Emmy stöhnte innerlich auf. Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, davon hatte sie nicht wirklich eine Ahnung. Eigentlich war sie ja nicht dumm, aber lernen war zu anstrengend. Emmy gehörte zu den Schülern, die sich ihre Noten durch abschreiben sicherten und dadurch – wieso um den heißen Brei herumreden – das sie mit fast der gesamten männlichen Lehrerschaft schlief. Und diesen Professor Grippin würde sie auch noch rumkriegen. Er sah gar nicht so schlecht aus, nicht dass das Aussehen etwas gemacht hätte, und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war er sogar sehr attraktiv. Aber alle Verführungspläne würden ihr jetzt nicht helfen. Verdammt! Sie hätte doch einmal in ihr Buch schauen müssen. Professor Grippin lächelte gemein: „Keine Ahnung, Miss Reynolds? Nun gut, 10 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor. Wer möchte? Ah, Miss Evans."

Lily begann zu reden und Emmy dankte ihr im Stillen. „Zu den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen zählen der Imperio-, der Cruciatus- und der Avada Kedavra-Fluch. Der Imperio unterwirft den Verfluchten vollständig dem Willen, des Zauberers, der den Fluch angewandt hat. Der Verfluchte hat keinen eignen Willen mehr, keine Gefühle oder Erinnerungen. Das Leben kommt ihm mit einem Mal sehr leicht vor und die wenigsten haben die Kraft gegen den Imperio anzukämpfen. Er gilt als der am wenigsten Schlimmste der Unverzeihlichen. Der Zweitschlimmste ist der Cruciatus. Er dient dazu, sein Opfer zu quälen. Der Verfluchte spürt plötzlich einen völlig unbegründeten Schmerz. Meistens hat er das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Herz herausgerissen oder er würde bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. Die Folter bricht erst ab, wenn der Zauberer, der den Fluch aussprach, den Kontakt des Zauberstabs zum Verfluchten abbricht. Das Opfer ist danach noch oft stundenlang müde und kraftlos und hat große Schmerzen. Man kann Menschen mit den Cruciatus bis zum Tode oder zum Wahnsinn foltern. Der letzte Fluch ist der Avada Kedavra, der Todesfluch, der zugleich als der Schlimmste überhaupt gilt. Der Avada Kedavra tötet sauber und schmerzlos. Das Opfer sieht nur noch einen charakteristischen grünen Blitz und ist dann sofort tot. Kein Blut, keine Qual oder sonst etwas, einfach tot. Der Avada Kedavra ist noch von keinem Zauberer überlebt worden, es gibt keinen Gegenfluch", leierte Lily in einer irren Geschwindigkeit herunter.

„Gut, Miss Evans. Weitere 10 Punkte für Griffindor. Nun möchte ich bei allen, die möchten, mal den Imperio ausprobieren. Wer nicht verflucht werden möchte, der sagt das bitte und geht an die Seite. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbleiben werden." Lily hob den Kopf: „Ach, dass hatte ich ganz vergessen: Jedem, der einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche anwendet, drohen hohe Strafen. Meistens Askaban oder sogar der Kuss der Dementoren." Sie lächelte unschuldig und dir ganze Klasse brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Professor Grippin runzelte die Stirn: „Möchten sie beginnen, Miss Evans?" Lily nickte, stand auf und ging nach vorne. Der Lehrer griff nach seinem Zauberstab und wollte den Fluch aussprechen, doch da machte ihm sein Stab einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Der Zauberstab begann ihm auf die Finger zu schlagen und als der Professor danach greifen wollte, rollte sich der Stab vom Tisch und verhexte den Lehrer mit tausend Flüchen. Die Marauder wollten sich schier ausschütten vor Lachen und auch der Rest der Klasse – immerhin bestehend aus zwei weiteren Jungen (Frank Longbottom und Jonathan Finnigan), Emmy und Candy, sowie drei anderen Mädchen (Bertha Huber, Pasana Patil und Undine Kontagan) – lachte schallend. Lily lächelte und fragte unschuldig: „Kann man Ihnen irgendwie helfen, Sir?" Der Lehrer winkte ab und erklärte die Stunde für beendet. Die Schüler verließen das Klassenzimmer, während Grippin immer noch seinem Zauberstab hinterher jagte, was sich als schwierig gestaltete, da er mit Wabbelbeinen, rollenden Augen und einer Halbkörperklammer gestraft war. „Guter Streich, Jungs. Wirklich gut", lobte Lily anschließend und fügte hinzu, „beim nächsten möchte ich aber mitmachen…" Sie erntete vier vollkommen verwirrte Blicke und freute sich diebisch darüber.


	3. denn es wird euer Untergang sein!

**…denn es wird euer Untergang sein!**

Die Lehrer spannten die Siebtklässler, mit Blick auf die UTZs, ziemlich ein und die ersten zwei Monate in Hogwarts vergingen wie im Fluge. Ehe die Marauder sich versahen, kam der 27.10 und so langsam mussten sie sich auf ihren Festtag vorbereiten. Ihr Festtag, das war der 31.10, denn an diesem Tag trafen zwei sehr wichtige Ereignisse aufeinander: James 18. Geburtstag und Helloween. Es war Dienstag und sie entspannten sich grade in Zauberkunst von einer anstrengenden Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins bei deren Hauslehrer Professor Wicked (An: ‚wicked' heißt gemein, mehr muss ich dazu glaube ich nicht sagen), während Flitwick immer noch versuchte ihnen irgendeinen, unwichtigen Zauber beizubringen, als Sirius Remus fragte: „Moony, den wievielten haben wir heute?" Remus überlegte kurz und antwortete: „Den 27.10, wieso?" „Weil am Samstag dann der 31.10 ist und du weißt, was das bedeutet", bemerkte Sirius und grinste dreckig, Remus bekam funkelnde Augen: „Ja, der absolute Hasstag der Slytherins…" „Mister Black und Mister Lupin, möchten Sie uns an Ihrem Gespräch teilhaben lassen?", quiekte Professor Flitwick.

Sirius Grinsen verbreiterte sich: „Wir haben nur grade überlegt, welches Datum wir haben und weil das der 27.10 ist und wir heute Dienstag haben, heißt das, dass am Samstag der 31.10 ist. James Geburtstag und Helloween – ein Marauderfesttag!" Professor Flitwick quiekte erschrocken und fiel von seinem Bücherstapel. Die Klasse grinste. „Ähm, meine Sie nicht, Sie könnten ihren ‚Festtag' mal ausfallen lassen? Ist ja ihr letztes Jahr hier und…", versuchte es der Lehrer, denn er wusste genau, was bei den Maraudern der Begriff ‚Festtag' bedeutete: Streiche bis zum Abwinken und ein ungeheures Chaos. James unterbrach ihn empört: „Das ist mein Geburtstag, den werde ich auch gebührend feiern. Außerdem haben Sie es schon gesagt: Es ist unser letztes Jahr und wir werden uns noch einmal selbst übertreffen." Sirius fügte hinzu: „Die Antwort lautet: Nein! Und könnten Sie jetzt mit dem Unterricht fortfahren? Wir müssen noch etwas planen und das geht nicht, wenn Sie zuhören." Darauf wusste Flitwick nichts mehr zu antworten und so fuhr er tatsächlich fort.

„Also", fragte Lily grinsend, „was habt ihr geplant?" Sie hatten sich direkt nach Zauberkunst in den Raum der Wünsche verzogen und planten den nächsten Samstag. Lily durfte tatsächlich bei sämtlichen Streichen mitmachen, auch wenn sie sich im Hintergrund hielt. Sie hatte gute Ideen oder wusste die anderen gut umzusetzen, aber das Ausführen der Streiche überließ sie den Jungen. „Falls ihr mal ein Alibi braucht, kann ich es euch geben, weil ich für alle nur so halb dabei bin. Die denken doch, Streiche spielen wäre unter meinem Niveau", hatte sie erklärt und das leuchtete selbst Peter ein. Das dreckige Grinsen erschien wieder auf Sirius Gesicht: „Die Slytherins müssen an Helloween mal so richtig dran glauben." Remus fügte hinzu: „Es wird ihr Untergang sein!" Und James stellte fest: „Sie werden ihre eigenen Mütter verfluchen, weil die sie auf die Welt gebracht haben…" Lily lächelte: „Schön und gut, aber wie wollt ihr das anstellen?" Schweigen! Lily hob eine Augenbraue. „Das heißt, die berühmten Marauder haben keine Idee?", fragte sie und grinste herausfordernd. James zog sie auf seinen Schoß, hauchte ihr einen Kuss und in Nacken und fragte: „Hast DU denn eine Idee, Süße?" Lily lächelte und nickte langsam.

„Erzähl!", forderte Sirius sie auf und Lily tat ihm den Gefallen: „Also, was haltet ihr davon, wenn den ganzen Samstag über nichts passiert, so dass alle irgendwann misstrauisch werden und hinter jeder Ecke einen Hinterhalt erwarten ohne das etwas passieren wird…" „Wie langweilig", unterbrach Peter sie. James Stimme war gefährlich leise, als er zischte: „Lass sie Ausreden, Wormtail, sonst…" Lily übernahm wieder das Wort, bevor James dem Jüngeren drohen konnte: „Irgendwann werden sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen und dann, nach dem Fest geht es los. Die ganze Nacht hindurch…" Sirius strahlte: „Perfekt, Jewel, wir werden sie eiskalt erwischen." Remus stimmte zu: „…und es wird ihr Untergang sein!"

Als Professor Sprout am nächsten Tag ins Gewächshaus kam – Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs – und die Schüler durchzählte, fiel ihr auf, dass sowohl Potter, als auch Black fehlten. „Weiß jemand, wo Mister Potter und Mister Black sind?", fragte die Hexe und sah dabei besonders Remus, Peter und Lily an. Peter und Remus schüttelten unschuldig guckend den Kopf und Lily lächelte freundlich, während sie sagte: „Die beiden haben sich anscheinend mit irgendwelchem Zeug, dass sie sich aus Hogsmead mitgebracht hatten, den Magen verdorben. Wundert mich nicht, bei drei Packungen Schokofröschen, zwei Tüten Bertie Bott's Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen, fünf Zuckerfedern und neun Butterbieren PRO NASE…" Professor Sprout nickte, auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich glaubte. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Jungen Miss Evans einen Bären aufgebunden. Sie kümmerte sich heute in ihrem Unterricht um Alraunen und vergaß die beiden fehlenden Schüler.

Die anderen fünf saßen grade beim Mittagsessen, als James und Sirius wieder zu ihnen stießen. Lily stand auf, umarmte James, während sie ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Hat's geklappt?" „Problemlos", wisperte er zurück. Laut fragte Lily: „Geht's euren Mägen besser?" Die beiden sahen sich für einen kurzen Moment irritiert an, dann schalteten sie. „Ja, haben wohl etwas zu viel gegessen gestern Nacht", log Sirius und James nickte leidend. Im schauspielern waren sie mittlerweile Meister. „Pech", stellte Remus fest und grinste fies. James setzte sich und zog Lily auf seinen Schoß. „James, was SOLL das?", fragte sie. Er grinste nur: „Naja, Sirius und ich sollten wohl besser noch nichts essen und weil ich keine Lust habe, den anderen beim Essen zuzugucken, darfst du mich jetzt ‚ablenken'." Lily verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: „Dann aber nicht hier." Sie stand auf und zog James hinter sich her aus der Halle.

Remus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: „Wenn sie in 5 Sekunden nicht da sind gibt's Ärger… 4…3…2…1…Jetzt!" Genau in dem Augenblick stürzte James ins Klassenzimmer und zog Lily hinter sich her. Beide ließen sich auf ihren Platz fallen, grinsten die Freunde einmal kurz an und schon öffnete sich die Türe. Professor McGonagall trat ein. Sie warf einen amüsierten Blick auf Lily und James, denn beide waren außer Atem und Lilys Haar war leicht verstrubbelt, etwas, was bei ihr sonst nie, wirklich nie, passierte. Die Lehrerin dachte bei sich, dass die beiden ein schönes Paar abgaben. Beide gut aussehend, beide überragend intelligent, beide sehr talentiert, beide nicht leicht beeinflussbar und beide ziemlich mächtig. Aber auch beide stur, eigenwillig, leicht arrogant, schwierig und unheimlich stolz. „Nun, guten Morgen. Wie ich sehe seid ihr alle vollzählig. Gut, dann lasst uns mit dem Unterricht beginnen."

Nachdem sie Verwandlung überstanden hatten, hatten die Marauder den restlichen Tag frei, da Alte Runen ausfiel. Candy hatte noch Muggelkunde (sie hatte irgendwie alle möglichen Fächer belegt und war immer eingespannt) und Emmy versuchte ihre Verführungskünste an Professor Grippin aus, also waren die beiden schon mal ‚aus dem Weg'. Peter war im Verwandlungsunterricht irgendwann ganz grün angelaufen und aus der Klasse gerannt. Anscheinend hatte er sich WIRKLICH den Magen verdorben. „Lasst uns in unseren Schlafsaal gehen", schlug Remus vor, „Frank und Jonathan sind draußen mit Alice Diggory, so eine 6.Klässlerin aus Hufflepuff und ihrer Freundin Dana Simons. Die kommen so bald nicht wieder. Außerdem möchte ich Wormtail nicht ausschließen." Die anderen stimmten zu und Lily grinste bei dem Gedanken, was sie wohl erwaten würde… sie sollte es unterschätzen!

Sirius betrat den Schlafsaal der 7.Klässler als Erster. James schob Lily vor sich her und Remus bildete das Schlusslicht. An und für sich sah der Schlafsaal der Jungen dem der Mädchen recht ähnlich. Sechs Himmelbetten mit roten Samtvorhängen und einem Nachttisch daneben, drei Schränke und drei Kommoden (sie teilten sich das jeweils zu zweit) mit Spiegeln drüber, an einem Ende eine Tür, die ins Badezimmer führte und weicher, roter Teppich. Der einzige Unterschied: hier herrschte ein einziges Chaos. Schulbücher, Pergamente, Eulenfedern, Klamotten, Scherzartikel und andere, merkwürdige Dinge lagen überall herum. Sirius grinste. „Kleine Führung gefällig?", fragte er. Lily schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und ging näher an die Betten heran.

Die ersten beiden sahen normal aus. „Frank und Jonathan?", fragte Lily und Sirius nickte. Die Vorhänge des nächsten waren zugezogen und auf dem Boden drum herum lagen Kuscheltiere aller Art. Auf dem Nachttisch fanden sich Süßigkeiten. Lily grinste: „Peter!" Wieder nickte Sirius. Lily ging zum nächsten Bett. Auf dem Nachttisch lagen tausend dicke und alte Bücher, und auf dem, penibel gemachten, Bett ein gefalteter, blau-weiß gestreifter Pyjama. „Remus", stellte Lily fest. Sirius Nicken nahm sie kaum mehr war. Jetzt blieben nur noch James und Sirius übrig. Das vorletzte Bett war ungemacht und zerwühlt, etwas Pyjamaartiges war nicht zu finden. Auf dem Nachttisch lagen ein einige Scherzartikel, eine halbleere Flasche Feuerwhiskey und eine Packung Kondome. Lily lachte: „Sirius!" „Höchstpersönlich", kam die Antwort vom Besitzer des Bettes. Das letzte Bett, dass am Fenster, war demnach James. Es war nachlässig gemacht und ein schwarzes T-Shirt lugte unter dem Kopfkissen hervor. Auf dem Nachttisch fand sich ein, so schien es, unbeschriebenes Pergament (Die Karte des Rumtreibers), ein Buch und, zu Lilys Überraschung, ein Bild von ihr selber. Sie lächelte still.

Dann wandte Lily sich den Schränken zu und öffnete sie. Der vorderste enthielt vollkommen normale Kleidung, ebenso die Kommode. „Klar, Frank und Jonathan", kam es von Lily. Der nächste enthielt zum einen eher triste, sorgsam aufgehängt und zusammengelegte Kleidung und einige Bücher, zum anderen etwas schmuddlig wirkende Klamotten, die teilweiße nahezu bizarr aussahen. Lily streckte die Hand aus und zog eine Unterhose mit kleinen, rosafarbenen Elefanten raus. Die Kommode öffnete sie nicht, da war ähnliches zu erwarten. „Remus und Peter", sie wandte sich dem nächsten Schrank zu, „dann ist der wohl von Sirius und James." Allgemeines Nicken zur Antwort. Lily öffnete den Schrank und Chaos trat ihr entgegen. Auf der einen Seite war einfach alles in den Schrank gestopft worden. Von halb geschmolzenen Schokofröschen, über nicht abgegeben Hausaufgaben bis hin zu Bruchstücken eines Besens, dazwischen einige, zerknuddelte Klamotten. Auf der anderen Seite sah es kaum besser aus, wenn auch ein bisschen. Alles war nachlässig zusammengelegt oder aufgehängt und es war einiges an Krempel zu finden. Das einzige, was ordentlich aufgehängt war, war ein silbriger Tarnumhang. Lily lachte: „Ja, das passt."

Sie hörte ein Grummeln hinter sich und Peter schob den Vorhang seines Bettes zur Seite. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um. Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut loszulachen. Peter trug einen rosafarbenen Schlafanzug, der ihm um mindestens zwei Nummern zu klein war. Das an sich war ja schon schlimm genug, aber der Pyjama war auch noch über und über mit gelben Enten von vielleicht drei Zentimeter Durchmesser bedruckt, die sich bewegten und laut schnatterten. James beugte sich zu ihr nach vorne: „Er weiß nicht, dass sich die Enten bewegen. Sirius hat den Zauber so gewirkt, dass Peter der Einzige ist, der es nicht mitkriegt." Lily drehte sich zu ihm um: „Aber er weiß, dass er einen rosafarbenen Enten-Schlafanzug trägt, der ihm zu klein ist, oder?" James nickte.

Nachdem Peter sich angezogen hatte und sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatte (Lily musste ihm versprechen niemandem etwas ‚davon' zu erzählen), besprachen die 5 Marauder ihren Helloweenplan. Lily sah sich noch einmal im Zimmer um. Sie hatte bei sich auch das Bett am Fenster, daneben Candy, dann Emmy, dann Bertha, eine Außenseiterin, und dann die Ziege Undine und ihre Bewunderin Pasana. Als sie an die zwei dachte, verzog Lily das Gesicht…


	4. Welcome to our Horror Show

_An charlie und inlaka: Da habt ihr das nächste Chap:_

_An kara:_ _Candy ist nun mal die Streberin schlechthin, sie ist so was wie Hermine und weiß immer alles. Warum ein Reh? Weil Candy selber scheu und zurückhaltend ist, grade bei Fremden (ihren Freunden gegenüber weniger) und das eben zu einem Reh passt.   
Ja, Peter muss leiden, muss er bei mir immer._

_An Romi: Ja, das ist Sirius…_

**Welcome to ****our Horror Show**

In den nächsten Tagen arbeiteten die Marauder hart an ihrem Plan. Nachdem Lily ihnen einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben hatte („Sie erwarten schnöde Streiche, sie bekommen eine Horror Show!), waren die Jungen vor Ideen nur so übergesprudelt. Ehe sie sich versahen, war es Samstag. Ein Hogsmead-Samstag, das hatten Lily und James einige Wochen vorher, in weißer Voraussicht, bestimmt. Peter erholte sich immer noch von seiner Magenverstimmung und blieb deshalb zu Hause. Da am Vortag Vollmond gewesen war, durfte auch Remus nicht gehen. Lily erzählt etwas von Lernen und verschwand morgens in der Bibliothek. In Wirklichkeit musste sie noch einen Zauber heraussuchen, den sie für abends brauchten.

James und Sirius gingen mit nach Hogsmead. Zum einen, weil sie noch einige ‚Utensilien' brauchten und zum anderen weil Sirius und James IMMER nach Hogsmead gingen und sie kein Misstrauen erregen wollten. Nachdem sie ihre Besorgungen gemacht hatten (Scherzartikel bei Zonkos und Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf), machten sie sich durch den Geheimgang im Keller des Honigtopfes auf den Weg ins Schloss. Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen – offiziell waren sie ja noch in Hogsmead – gingen sie in die Bibliothek. „Na, so konzentriert, Jewel", wisperte Sirius in Lilys Ohr. Sie schrie unterdrückt auf. Sie war tatsächlich viel zu sehr ins Buch vertieft gewesen, um die Jungen zu bemerken, die ja zudem noch unsichtbar waren, und erschrak fast zu Tode. „Schhh", murmelte James, „wir sind's."

„Vielen Dank. Musstet ihr mich so erschrecken", fauchte Lily. „Tut uns Leid", hörte sie James leise Stimme aus dem Nichts, „aber jetzt halt die Klappe, die werden dich noch für verrückt halten, wenn du dich mit Niemandem unterhältst." Lily knurrte, verstummte aber dann und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. „In einer Stunde in unserem Schlafraum", flüsterte Sirius noch, „wir müssen noch was erledigen bevor es morgen wird." Lily grinste und machte eine kleine Handbewegung, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Eine Stunde später betrat Lily den Schlafraum der Jungen. Frank und Jonathan waren in Hogsmead – mit Alice und Dana – und würden erst zwei Stunden später wiederkommen. „Ah, da bist du ja, Jewel. Hast du ‚es' bei?", fragte Remus sie lächelnd. Er sah vollkommen erledigt aus und Lily fragte sich einmal mehr, wie er das jeden Monat aushielt. Remus war stärker als er aussah. Lily nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln. Sie ging rüber zu James Bett und setzte sich zwischen Remus und ihren Freund. Sirius und Peter saßen auf dem Bett daneben. „Also", ergriff Sirius das Wort, „wir haben uns hier versammelt, um unserem lieben Freund, James Spencer Potter, zu seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Wir wünschen ihm alles Gute und beste Gesundheit für den Rest seines Lebens…" „Lass stecken, Padfoot", unterbrach James ihn. Lily lächelte ihn an: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Peter nickte zustimmend und Remus klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter.

„Lasst uns nun zu den Geschenken kommen", fuhr Sirius fort ohne auf die Unterbrechung zu achten." Er holte etwas hinter seinem Rücken hervor und reichte es James. Der riss das Papier herunter und was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren. „Padfoot, was IST das?", fragte er perplex. Sirius grinste bis über beide Ohren: „DAS ist ein Flohzirkus!" Er hielt James eine Lupe hin und der sah sich einige Minuten die springenden und hüpfenden Flöhe an, dann hob er den Kopf, grinste Sirius an und meinte: „Das ist irgendwie typisch für dich, Padfoot." „Ich nehme das als Kompliment, Prongs", bemerkte Sirius lachend. Jetzt überreichte Peter James sein Geschenk. Der packte es wesentlich langsamer aus, als das von Sirius. Zum Vorschein kam ein singender Kürbis aus Plüsch. James verzog das Gesicht zu einem gezwungenen Grinsen: „Danke, Wormtail." Schnell hielt Remus sein Geschenk hin. Es war ein gut sortiertes Repertoire an Scherzartikeln, welche alle recht selten und nicht bei Zonkos zu kaufen waren. James grinste, ein ehrlich gemeintes Grinsen diesmal, und das war für Remus Kommentar genug.

„Jetzt ist dann wohl mein Geschenk dran, oder zumindest der erste Teil davon", stellte Lily fest. Man sah durch das Papier deutlich, dass es sich um ein Buch handelte. James stockte einen Herzschlag lang, bevor er danach griff. Sie wollte ihm doch nicht ernsthaft ein Buch schenken, oder? Er packte es aus und hielt tatsächlich ein großes, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes, Buch in der Hand. Vorne drauf war in silbernen Lettern die Aufschrift ‚Marauder' geprägt, darunter fünf Tiere, deren Umrisse allerdings nur angedeutet waren. Er schlug es auf und sah, dass es sich um ein Fotoalbum handelte. Es war voll mit Bildern der Marauder. Beginnend bei ihrem ersten Jahr bis zum heutigen Tag. Die letzten Seiten waren leer. „Am Ende des Schuljahrs werde ich es vervollständigen", erklärte Lily, dann sah sie ihn fast ängstlich an, „gefällt es dir nicht?" James wandte den Kopf, es zeigte sich immer noch keine Regung in seinem Gesicht, er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Dann wisperte er ihr ins Ohr: „Es ist traumhaft. Was ist denn der zweite Teil?" Doch Lily lächelte nur.

Misstrauisch blickte Professor McGonagall zu den fünf Maraudern hinüber. Irgendetwas stimmte her ganz und gar nicht. Sie hatten doch angekündigt, das sie ‚sich selber übertreffen würden' und nun das. Den ganzen Tag über war nichts passiert und die fünf saßen vollständig auf ihren Plätzen, aßen und unterhielten sich bei weitem zu laut um etwas Geheimes zu planen. Wollten sie die anderen nur in Sicherheit wiegen oder waren ihnen die Ideen ausgegangen, ihnen, den berühmt-berüchtigten Maraudern? So ganz traute die Lehrerin dem Frieden nicht, aber langsam entspannte sie sich. Es schien, als würde heute nichts mehr passieren. Das erste geruhsame Helloween-Fest seit die Marauder eingeschult worden waren! Wie sie sich doch täuschte…

Plötzlich erloschen sämtliche Lichter in der großen Halle, die verzauberte Decke verdunkelte sich und Blitze zuckten darüber, während Donner grollte, obwohl draußen eine milde Herbstnacht herrschte. Einige Schüler schrieen auf, es wurde unruhig, aber keiner wagte sich nachzuschauen, was los war. Mit einem Mal flog die große Flügeltür gegenüber vom Lehrertisch auf. Eine Gestalt stand dort, groß und schlank. Mehr konnte man nicht erkennen, denn dazu war es zu dunkel. Einige Kerzen flammten wieder auf, trotzdem blieb das Licht flackernd und gespenstisch. Jetzt erkannte man die Gestalt im Türrahmen besser: sie war vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, hatte schwarze Haare, die fest zurück gebunden waren, eine ungewöhnlich bleiche Haut und, was das wohl ‚auffälligste' war, zwei spitze Eckzähne. Es war totenstill in der Halle, als der Vampir zu sprechen begann.

„Ah, was für ein Festschmaus – und das auch noch an Helloween. Sehr schön…", seine Stimme war ruhig, gefährlich ruhig, aber er sprach laut genug, dass jeder ihn verstehen konnte. Er kam näher, blieb zwischendurch stehen und sah verschiedenen Schülern in die Augen. „Hey, coole Idee, aber du kannst die Maske wieder abnehmen, Black", rief Jonathan Finnigan in die Stille. Der Vampir wirbelte herum. „Das ist nicht Black. Könnte auch Potter sein", widersprach Frank Longbottom. „Möglich", lenkte Jonathan ein, „also, wer auch immer du jetzt bist, nimm die Maske ab, oder soll ich es tun?" Er ging auf den Vampir zu, der ihn grinsend und mit schief gelegtem Kopf beobachtete. „Also, wenn ich ihr wäre…" „…würde ich da nicht so nah dran gehen!" Die beiden Angesprochenen drehten sich um und versuchten zu erkennen, wer gesprochen hatte. Sirius Black und James Potter. Das hieß, dass keiner von beiden unter der Maske stecken konnte. Lupin war auch da und ein anderer konnte es nicht sein. Frank und Jonathan sahen sich an und begannen zu schreien.

„Lecker kleine Kinderchen. Kommt her, kleine Kinderchen", hörten sie eine schrille Stimme über sich. Eine Gestalt auf einem Besen flog über ihren Köpfen herum. „Eine Sabberhexe", schrie jemand. Doch bevor sie sich auf besagte Sabberhexe konzentrieren konnten, öffnete sich plötzliche eine Tür in der Ecke hinter dem Lehrertisch, von der eigentlich keiner gewusst hatte, dass sie existierte, und eine weitere Gestalt kam heraus. Sie ging auf zwei Beinen, war aber über und über mit zottigem Fell bewachsen und brüllte. Ganz eindeutig ein Wolfsmensch. Die Sabberhexe war mittlerweile gelandet und ging durch die Reihen. Bei einigen Erstklässlern blieb sie stehen, der Sabber lief ihr übers Kinn, als sie zwitscherte: „Du bist aber ein nettes Kerlchen, du sieht lecker aus… leckeres Kerlchen…"

Der Wolfmensch brüllte wieder auf, als sich plötzlich die eine Wand auseinander zu schieben begann und ein Mensch heraustrat, der vollständig in eine braune Kutte gehüllt war. Die spitze Kapuze verdeckte das Gesicht. In der Hand hielt er eine Sense, die ihm fahlen Licht schimmerte. „Ein Henker", kreischte Pasana Patil. Der Henker schüttelte den Kopf und stellte mit lauter Stimme richtig: „Fast, Miss Patil. Ich bin ein Henker, ja, aber ich bin nicht nur das. ICH bin ein kopfloser Henker." Mit diesen Worten schlug er die Kapuze zurück und zum Vorschein kam – ein blutiger Halsstumpf. Mittlerweile kreischten und schrieen alle durcheinander.

Der Vampir beugte sich zu einer Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw und zog sie hoch. „Hm, hübsch, Jungfrau, rein, unschuldig. Möchtest du mich nicht begleiten?", fragte er sie leise. Sie schüttelte panisch den Kopf. Er ließ sie fallen und ging weiter. In dem Moment ertönte ein Schrei. Jeder hatte das Gefühl, das ihm der Kopf bersten wollte und reflexartig hielten sich alle die Ohren zu. Der Schrei war laut und so hoch, dass die Gläser auf dem Tisch zersprangen – ohne jemanden zu verletzten. „Ach nein, nicht DIE schon wieder", murrte der kopflose Henker. Der Wolfsmensch brüllte zustimmend und die Sabberhexe fügte hinzu: „Ja, kommt immer zu spät und will trotzdem noch Beute abhaben, von den leckeren Kinderchen. Und das nur weil vor ihr alle am meisten Angst haben." „Elende Banshee", fauchte der Vampir.

Eine Banshee, eine Todesfee. Sie schwebte durch eines der – mittlerweile gesprungenen – Fenster herein und schrie wieder. Alle anderen waren totenstill. Der Vampir redete als Erster: „Muss dann wohl mal weg. Aber ich komme wieder, seid euch sicher…" „Ja", fügte der kopflose Henker hinzu, „am besten ihr tut heute Nacht kein Auge zu…" Die Sabberhexe lachte und der Wolfsmensch brüllte mal wieder. „Bis bald, ihr leckeren Kinderchen… so zart… so saftig… so weich… so LECKER", rief die Hexe und mit einem allerletzten Schrei der Banshee, bei dem dann der übergebliebene Rest Glas zersprang, verschwanden die fünf Gestalten. Die Halle war vollkommen still.

„Ist perfekt gelaufen, oder was würdet ihr sagen?", fragte Lily und grinste. Sirius und James lachten so sehr, dass sie nicht antworten konnten. „100% und vollkommen unabstreitbar perfekt", japste Remus. Es war halb zwölf und sie saßen im Da-und-Fort-Raum (besser bekannt als ‚Raum der Wünsche') und warteten auf Mitternacht, so das sie den letzten Teil ihres Planes ausführen konnten. Der Teil mit den fünf Gruselgestalten hatte wirklich perfekt geklappt und die kleine ‚Zwischenshow' auch. Unter Zwischenshow verstanden die Marauder aggressive Ritterrüstungen, schlagende Türen, plötzlich angehendes oder verlöschendes Kaminfeuer, körperlose Stimmen, Visionen, die irgendwelche Morde zeigten und weiteres erscheinen der Gruselgestalten. So war zum Beispiel die fette Dame aus ihrem Portrait vertrieben worden und an ihrer statt saß dort die Sabberhexe drin, der Vampir erschien in irgendwelchen Schlafsälen, der Wolfsmensch sprang hinter alle möglichen Ecken hervor, der kopflose Henker trat plötzlich aus Wänden, wo eigentlich kein Geheimgang war und der Schrei der Banshee ertönte in regelmäßigen Abständen im ganzen Schloss. Die meistens Schüler waren einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, aber die Marauder waren noch nicht fertig…


	5. Horror Show, die Zweite

_An charlie: Da, lies selber!_

****

****

**Horror Show, die Zweite**

Es war zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht, als Lily sich erhob. Ein auffordernder Blick zu den Jungen und die vier standen ebenfalls auf. Peter verwandelte sich in eine Ratte, Sirius, Lily und James drängten sich unter dessen Tarnumhang zusammen, Remus blieb wie er war. Draußen drückte Sirius dem Werwolf einen kleinen Spiegel in die Hand, der grinste und nickte, dann trennten sie sich. Der Werwolf und die Ratte gingen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, die anderen machten sich leise und immer auf die Karte des Rumtreibers schielend auf den Weg nach draußen. Es klappte problemlos, wie alles an diesem Tag. Im Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes zog James den Umhang von ihnen herunter. Er grinste und setzte sich auf den Boden. Sie hatten noch 5 Minuten bis Mitternacht.

Das Potraitloch klappte auf und Remus und Peter traten ein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war vollkommen leer. Gut. Remus nahm seinen Zauberstab und schloss die Augen, konzentriert sprach er einen Spruch. Dann grinste er Peter an, zog den Spiegel aus der Tasche und fragte: „Prongs?" James Bild erschien im Spiegel und die Antwort kam klar und deutlich: „Alles geklappt, Moony?" „Ja, alles bestens", antwortete Remus „Sehr gut. Nun dann: Let the show begin!", grinste James und der Kontakt brach ab.

„5…4…3…2…1… Mitternacht", murmelte Lily. In dem Moment hörte sie den Todesschrei der Banshee. Himmel, Remus hatte sich damit selbst übertroffen. Das gesamte Schloss musste wach sein… wenn überhaupt jemand geschlafen hatte! Lily grinste. Das kam ihnen nur zu gute. Sie sah, wie James, oder besser gesagt Prongs, auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss stand und äste. Padfoot, der neben ihr gelegen hatte, erhob sich jetzt und trat aus dem Schatten. Lily konnte die Gesichter sehen, die sich gegen die Fensterscheiben drückten. Im ganzen Schloss war Licht angegangen.

Padfoot hob den Kopf, reckte die Schnauze in Richtung Mond, der immer noch voll aussah, obwohl Vollmond gestern gewesen war, und Lily, die Tierstimmen nahezu perfekt imitieren konnte, heulte auf. Es war das Heulen, was sie jeden Monat bei Moony hörte, das Heulen eines Werwolfes. Denn vom Schloss aus musste Padfoot tatsächlich wie ein Wolf aussehen – wie ein Werwolf. Er stürzte jetzt auf Prongs zu und riss ihn nieder. Es schien so, als würden die Tiere einen kurzen Kampf ausfechten, bis der Hirsch liegen blieb. Lily lächelte wieder. Sie wusste, dass Prongs nichts passiert war, denn die beiden kabbelten sich oft so, dass es aussah, als kämpften sie. Wieder hob Padfoot den Kopf und Lily, die darin ihr Zeichen erkannte, heulte auf.

Sämtliche Schüler in Hogwarts waren wach. Die paar, die bis eben geschlafen hatten, waren durch den Schrei der Banshee geweckt worden. Einige waren zu den Fenstern gelaufen und nachdem sie von draußen das laute Heulen eines Werwolfes gehört hatten, drückten sich auch die Restlichen die Nasen am Fenster platt. Sie sahen, wie der Werwolf sich, im Schein des Vollmonds, auf einen großen, königlichen Hirsch stürzte, der friedlich auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss äste. Er riss ihn nieder, die beiden kämpften kurz, dann brach der Hirsch zusammen. Der Werwolf heulte wieder und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um das tote Tier. Werwölfe töteten an sich keine Tiere, nur Menschen. Gut, dass kein Mensch draußen rum lief.

Doch, was war das da. Eine Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten des Waldes. Ging schnell, aber gebückt. Ein Mensch, eine junge Frau. Es schien, als wollte sie so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss gelangen, ohne vom Werwolf gesehen zu werden. Doch ein Werwolf riecht Menschenfleisch auf mehreren hundert Metern Abstand. Er fuhr herum, still, pirschte sich an das Mädchen heran. Sie bemerkte ihn zu spät, aber als sie ihn sah, schrie sie auf. Das Tier machte einen letzten Sprung und riss sie herunter. Der Schrei verstummte abrupt…

Lily lachte still in sich hinein. Padfoot stand über ihr, sah auf sie hinunter und in seinen Augen glimmte das neckische Funkeln auf, welches sie von Sirius kannte. Er beugte sich herunter und legte ihr durchs Gesicht. Lily ließ es geschehen. Vom Schloss musste es aussehen, als würde er sie beißen. Dann leckte er über ihren Hals, für die anderen Schüler, als würde er ihr die Kehle weg beißen. Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab, hob wieder den Kopf und Lily ließ ein weiteres Mal das Heulen ertönen, dann verschwand Padfoot im Wald. Prongs erhob sich und schleppte sich, scheinbar schwer verletzt ebenfalls dorthin. Lily zog den Tarnumhang unter ihrem eigenen hervor und warf ihn über sich. Dann erhob sie sich, für die Augen der anderen unsichtbar, und lief ebenfalls zum Wald.

Dort wurde Lily schon von den schwarzhaarigen Jungen erwartet. Jetzt, in der Dunkelheit sahen sie sich ähnlicher denn je. Doch Lily wusste, dass sie die beiden sogar blind hätte auseinander halten können. Sie liebte beide, aber auf verschiedene Art und Weiße. Bei Sirius war es eine rein freundschaftliche, rein platonische Liebe. Er war für sie wie ein großer Bruder, jemand mit dem sie rumalbern konnte, der sie aber auch zu beschützen und zu trösten wusste und sie besser kannte, als irgendjemand sonst. Es tatsächlich war so, Sirius kannte Lily besser als James, denn mit ihm redete sie über Dinge, die sie James gegenüber nie zur Sprache hätte bringen können. Andererseits sprach sie mit James über Dinge, die Sirius nichts angingen und mit Remus über wieder Anderes. Wahrscheinlich kannten die drei Jungen sie gleich gut, aber jeder auf eine andere Weiße.

Sie hörten Stimmen, deren Besitzer über die Wiese zu schreiten schienen. „Aber wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage", quietschte Undine Kontagan. Lily grinste. Sie sah ihre ach so hübsche und tolle Zimmerkameradin mit ihrer Freundin Pasana Patil, der Außenseiterin Bertha Huber, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Grippin näher kommen. Sie spürte, wie James von hinten die Arme um sie legte und den Tarnumhang über sie und Sirius zog. Lily schmiegte ihren Rücken an James Brust und musterte die drei Mädchen.

Undine hatte hüftlanges, blondes, leicht gelocktes Haar, große, blaue Augen und eine Modelfigur. Sie war die klassische Blondine, hübsch, beliebt, aber strohdumm, es sei denn, es ging darum andere Mädchen ‚auszuschalten' und Männer zu verführen. Undine war tückisch und gemein, eigentlich gar keine Griffindor. Neben ihr ging ihre beste Freundin und größte Bewunderin Pasana. Pasana hatte schulterlange, glatte, schwarze Haare, graue Augen und war eher klein und ein bisschen pummelig. Tatsächlich war Pasana noch dümmer als Undine – falls das ging - und tat alles, was die Ältere ihr sagte.

Hinter ihnen her schlurfte Bertha Huber. Sie war eigentlich Deutsche, aber ihre Eltern waren vor zwei Jahren nach England gezogen und Bertha hatte mit gemusst. Sie war, mit Ausnahme von Lily, die Einzige Muggelgeborene der Siebtklässler aus Griffindor. Berthas braune Haare waren immer zu einem langen Zopf geflochten, ihre braunen Augen hinter zwei runden Brillengläsern blickten klug um sich. Lily mochte Bertha ganz gerne, aber sie hatte sie bisher wenig zur Kenntnis genommen. Bertha war immer noch ‚die Neue' und ziemlich unbeliebt, weil unscheinbar und strebsam – was Candy ja an sich auch war, aber sie hatte durch Lily Kontakt zu Emmy bekommen und durch die zur ganzen Schule. Lily beschloss für sich, sich mal etwas um Bertha zu kümmern, die Braunhaarige tat ihr nicht nur Leid, nein, Lily hatte auch das Gefühl, dass sie zu einer echten Freundin werden könnte.

„Tut mir Leid, Miss Kontagan", aber ich sehe hier weder einen Hirsch, noch die Leiche eines Mädchens", erklärte Professor McGonagall scharf. Dumbledore gluckste in sich hinein: „Außerdem ist heute nicht Vollmond, der war gestern. Sie sind wohl einem Streich auf den Leim gegangen – einem Marauder-Streich, würde ich sagen. Was meinen Sie, Minerva?" Professor McGonagall kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Aber… aber wie haben sie das gemacht?", fragte Bertha leise. „Nun, Miss Huber, wir können nur raten oder fragen. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Miss Evans durch aus weiß, wie man Menschen in Tiere verwandelt, zumindest für einige Minuten und der Rest war einfach ein gut geplantes Schauspiel", erklärte Dumbledore, „lassen Sie uns wieder ins Bett gehen, wir kriegen diese Fünf ja doch nicht."

„Keine Fünf", klang auf einmal eine Stimme vom Waldrand herüber. Lily Evans stand dort und grinste die Anderen an. „Oh, Evans, du Schlampe. Wieso musstest du mich so erschrecken? Das vergesse ich dir nie, du… du… das wirst du büßen!", kreischte Undine. „Soll das eine Drohung werden?", fragte James Potter und stellte sich neben seine Freundin. „Ich hoffe doch mal nicht…", fügte Sirius Black hinzu und trat aus dem Dunkel. Undine verstummte und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. „Ah", schmunzelte Dumbledore, „da haben wir ja schon mal die ersten Drei. Die Anderen sind, denke ich, nicht notwendig. Ich nehme doch mal an, sie können mir alles erklären, Miss Evans?!" Lily nickte und James schaltete sich ein: „Was gibt's jetzt? Punktabzug? Strafarbeiten? Schulverweis?" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Nichts der Gleichen. Ich habe mich lange nicht mehr so amüsiert. Ich möchte nur wissen, wie zur Hölle sie das hingekriegt haben. Am besten kommen Sie mit in mein Büro und die Anderen hier legen sich wieder schlafen." Alle taten wie ihnen geheißen.

„So", begann Dumbledore, „erstmal: Wie haben sie die Spukwesen heraufbeschworen?" Lily ergriff das Wort: „Das war eigentlich recht einfach. Wir haben jeweils einen von uns in das jeweilige Wesen verwandelt – mit Magie und anderen Utensilien, wie Klamotten, Schminke und so. Sirius war der Vampir, Peter die Sabberhexe, Remus der Wolfsmensch – wie könnte es auch anders sein? – , James der KOPFLOSE Henker und ich die Banshee. Dann haben wir das Bild sozusagen ‚gespeichert' und abends in der Halle wieder heraufbeschworen. Es war nämlich eigentlich nur eine Vision, ein Abbild. Jedes hat dem ‚gehorcht', den es darstellte. Tut mir Leid, wenn meine Erklärung schlecht ist, aber wir haben zehn vor eins und ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag." (An: Das war jetzt meine Entschuldigung, denn ich finde die Erklärung schlecht, aber wir haben wirklich zehn vor eins und ich wirklich einen anstrengenden Tag hinter mir) Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich: „Ja, ich glaube zu wissen, wie sie das gemacht haben. Gute Idee und perfekt ausgeführt, muss ich sagen."

„Die kleine ‚Zwischenshow' zu inszenieren war einfach. Sie können sich ja denken, wie das geht. Das einzig knifflige war, die Sabberhexe an Stelle der fetten Dame ins Portrait zu kriegen, aber Remus hat sie einfach bezirzt sich verhexen zu lassen. Sie hat eine Schwäche für ihn", fuhr Lily fort und grinste, „unser kleines Mitternachtsschauspiel war auch verhältnismäßig einfach. Ich habe einen Verwandlungszauber auf Sirius und James angewandt und die beiden somit für eine halbe Stunde in einen Wolf und einen Hirsch verwandelt. Remus hat den Bansheeschrei heraufbeschworen und dann haben wir geschauspielert." „Interessant… wirklich interessant", erklärte Dumbledore leise, dann schmunzelte er, „aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so schreien können, Miss Evans." Alle lachten, dann durften sie gehen. Auf dem Weg zum Griffindorturm sagte Lily irgendwann zu Sirius: „Geh alleine weiter. Kann später werden. Bis morgen." Sie küsste ihn leicht au die Wange und zog James hinter sich her. Sie gingen die Korridore entlang zum Raum der Wünsche. „Was…?", fragte James, als Lily ihn hineinzog. Sie legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen und murmelte leise: „Schhh, jetzt kommt Teil zwei meines Geschenkes…"


	6. Feind: verkannter Freund?

_An inlaka: Habe gestern zwei Chaps fertig gestellt, aber ich konnte sie nicht hochladen. War wohl ein Fehler auf der Seite, deshalb gibt es sie erst jetzt._

_An Romi: Nein, tut man nicht. Wie gesagt, ich bin darin nicht gut. _

****

****

**Feind – verkannter Freund?**

Lily gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. Dann sah sie sich im Raum um. Wo war sie? Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Gestern war Helloween gewesen und James Geburtstag. James. Lily drehte sich um und sah ihn neben sich liegen. Sie lächelte, strich ihm über die Wange und sah sich wieder im Raum um. Sie war im Raum der Wünsche, von den Hauselfen Da-und-Fort-Raum genannt. Lily Gedanken schweiften zur letzten Nacht, das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht wurde breiter. Ja, nun verstand sie, wieso die anderen Mädchen über kaum etwas anderes redeten. Es schien ihr fast, als könnte sie noch immer seine Berührungen auf ihrem Körper spüren und, ehrlich gesagt, das Gefühl gefiel ihr.

Minutenlang saß Lily einfach nur da, in Gedanken versunken und beobachtete ihren Freund beim Schlafen. Nicht unbedingt spannend, aber Lily hätte in dem Moment nichts anderes gewollt. James bewegte sich, öffnete die Augen und sah Lily an. Dann lächelte er. Ohne zu fragen wusste Lily, dass er es vermisst hatte, neben ihr aufzuwachen, ebenso wie sie. Sie küsste ihn und er zog sie wieder zu sich herunter. „Nicht jetzt, James", murmelte Lily. Er schien nicht begeistert, ließ sie aber los. Lily stand auf, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen (die an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stelle zu sein schienen – ihr BH hing an der Lampe und Lily hatte keine Ahnung, wie er DA hingekommen war) und zog sich an, wohl wissend, das James jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete.

„Prongs? Jewel?", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Nichts. Lily sah sich verwirrt um, dass war doch Sirius… aber wie…? James grinste: „Der Spiegel. Müsste in meiner Hosentasche sein. Remus hat Sirius seinen wohl wiedergegeben und der versucht jetzt uns zu finden." Lily blickte sich um und fand James Hose schließlich. Sie holte den Spiegel aus der Tasche und sah Sirius Bild darin. „Ah, Jewel, endlich. Ich versuche schon seit Stunden Kontakt zu euch zu kriegen", in Sirius Stimme schwang ein Vorwurf mit. Lily lächelte: „Haben geschlafen. Wie viel Uhr ist es denn?" „11.35 Uhr", kam die prompte Amtwort. „In Ordnung, wir kommen gleich. 10 Minuten", mit diesen Worten brach Lily den Kontakt ab. James hatte sich derweil angezogen und Lily fragte sich einmal mehr, wie er das in der Zeit geschafft hatte. Es waren keine zwei Minuten vergangen. „Lass uns gehen", forderte sie auf. Er nickte und fügte hinzu: „Aber das wird wiederholt, ja?" Lily nickte lachend und mit einem Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers verließen sie den Raum.

Es war später Nachmittag, als die junge Frau alleine durch die Korridore lief. Die anderen Schüler gingen an ihr vorbei ohne sie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Es war wie immer. Sie war Bertha Huber, ‚die Neue', obwohl schon seit zwei Jahren in Hogwarts. Dann hörte sie irgendjemanden rufen: „Diffindo!" Ihre Tasse riss auf und der Inhalt verteilte sich über den Boden – Bücher, Pergamente, Federn, Hausaufgaben und über alles floss blaue Tinte, denn das Tintenfass war zerbrochen. Bertha wollte es einsammeln und hockte sich nieder, dann hörte sie ein Räuspern. Sie sah hoch und erkannt, wer den Zauber gesprochen hatte. Lucius Malfoy stand dort, ein Siebtklässler aus Slytherin, neben ihm seine Klassenkameraden Rodolphus Lestrange und Severus Snape. Dahinter die beiden ungleichen Schwestern Narzissa und Bellatrix Black und deren Cousin Regulus, der zwei Jahre jüngere Bruder von Sirius Black. Bertha riss ängstlich die Augen auf und musterte die sechs Slytherins wie ein Hase eine Schlange musterte, die kurz davor war, den tödlichen Stoss auszuführen.

Malfoy grinste dreckig. Sein weißblondes Haar glänzte leicht im Schein der Fackeln und seine eisgrauen Augen blickten kalt und erbarmungslos. Der braunhaarige Lestrange warf Bertha mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen einen angeekelten Blick zu und Snape fauchte etwas wie „elendes Schlammblut". Berthas Augen wandten sich Narzissa zu. Die weißblonde Siebtklässlerin war die Einzige, die ihr jetzt vielleicht noch half. Narzissa hasste Grausamkeiten und musterte ihren Freund Lucius nun wenig erfreut. Allerdings schien sie nicht gewillt, der Griffindor zu helfen. Narzissa mochte keine Grausamkeiten und keinen Tod, aber sie mochte auch keine Muggel oder ‚Schlammblüter'. Wenn man sich die junge Frau ansah, kam man nicht auf die Idee, dass sie zur dunklen Seite gehörte. Sie hatte blondes, fast silbernes Haar, helle Haut und azurblaue Augen, in denen eine gewisse Sanftheit lag, dazu die aristokratischen Gesichtszüge der Blacks. Sie sah fast aus wie ein Engel.

Sie war die mittlere der Black-Mädchen. Ihre ältere Schwester Andromeda war bereits seit drei Jahren mit der Schule fertig, hatte einen Muggel geheiratet, eine Tochter zur Welt gebracht – und war verstoßen worden. ‚Andy' sah ihrer jüngsten Schwester Bellatrix sehr ähnlich. Beide waren schwarzhaarig, hatten graue, fast schwarze, Augen und helle Haut. Doch innerlich waren sie so verschieden wie Feuer und Eis. ‚Bella' war die klassische schwarze Magierin. Wenn sie in zweieinhalb Jahren endlich die Schule fertig haben würde, würde sie zu einer Todesserin werden. Ihre Hochzeit mit Lestrange war bereits arrangiert, ebenso wie es klar war, dass ‚Zissa' nächstes Jahr eine Malfoy werden würde. Allerdings wusste Narzissa noch nicht, ob sie den Todessern beitreten wollte, denn sie konnte andere Menschen nicht leiden sehen.

Narzissa war keine typische Black. Vom Aussehen her schon mal gar nicht, denn auch ihre beiden Cousins waren schwarzhaarig und grauäugig, wie der Rest der Familie. Innerlich stand sie irgendwo in der Mitte. Die Ältesten, Andromeda und Sirius, waren die Rebellen. Sie waren aus dem Familienstammbaum ausgelöscht worden, denn beide stellten sich gegen die Überzeugung ihrer Familie. Die Jüngeren, Bellatrix und Regulus, eiferten ihren Eltern nach. Sie konnten es nicht erwarten, endlich zu Todessern zu werden und Voldemort zu dienen. Was Narzissa wollte, wusste sie nicht so ganz und auch wenn ihr das Mädchen da am Boden Leid tat, sie würde sich nicht gegen die anderen Fünf stellen, nicht jetzt.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt mit dem kleinen Schlammblut machen?", schnarrte Malfoy. „Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Folter?", fragte Bellatrix eifrig, „Cru-„ Doch bevor sie den Fluch aussprechen konnte, unterbrach eine ruhig, leicht belustigte Stimme ihr Tun: „Bella, Bella. Mitten in der Schule einen der Unverzeihlichen aussprechen… ich hatte dich für intelligenter gehalten. Du bist doch so stolz darauf, eine Black zu sein, also solltest du dich auch wie eine benehmen." Bertha drehte sich um und sah, wer gesprochen hatte. Sirius Black stand dort, neben ihm James Potter und Remus Lupin. Hinter ihnen erkannte man Lily Evans und Peter Pettigrew. „ICH benehme mich wie eine Black, im Gegensatz zu dir, Sirius", kreischte Bellatrix, „du bist es nicht wert, diesen Namen zu tragen, genauso wenig wie meine gestörte Schwester." Es war klar, dass sie nicht von Narzissa, sondern von Andromeda redete.

„Ich würde ihn liebend gerne ändern. Schafft nur Vorurteile und Probleme. Andy ist keine Black mehr, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf. Sie heißt mittlerweile Tonks", Sirius Stimme war immer noch provozierend ruhig. Bellatrix knurrte etwas, schwieg dann aber. „Was willst du", fragte Regulus seinen Bruder unfreundlich. Sirius lachte leise: „Was ich will, fragst du mich, Brüderchen? Ich will, dass ihr sie in Ruhe lasst. Sie hat euch nichts getan." Regulus war so baff über das ‚Brüderchen' das auch er schwieg. „War ja klar, Black", höhnte Malfoy, „das du dich für das Schlammblut einsetzt. Scheint ein Hobby von dir zu sein, immerhin hängst du ja immer mit einem rum." Er meinte Lily und das reichte, um sowohl Sirius, als auch James wütend werden zu lassen. Sie hoben die Zauberstäbe, als eine Stimme von hinten sich einmischte. Lily Evans sprach vollkommen ruhig und gefasst: „Lasst euch nicht provozieren, dass will er doch nur. Meinetwegen können sie mich tausend Mal ‚Schlammblut' nennen, es stört mich nicht." Sie legte jedem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter und sie senkten ihre Zauberstäbe wieder.

„Lässt dir auch noch von ihr Befehle erteilen?", schnappte Malfoy. „Lucius, es reicht!" Alle waren still, nachdem Narzissa das gesagt hatte. Malfoy wollte etwas erwidern, schwieg dann aber und nickte. Er ging an Bertha vorbei und passierte die Griffindors. Seine Freunde folgten. Misstrauische und verächtliche Blicke flogen hin und her, aber mehr passierte nicht. Als Narzissa als Letzte an den Löwen vorbei ging, hörte sie, wie jemand sie ansprach. „Narzissa?", fragte Lily freundlich. Alle drehten sich zu ihr um. „Danke", Lily lächelte. Kurz überlegte die Slytherin, was sie tun sollte, dann lächelte sie ebenfalls. „Keine Ursache. Ich habe ebenso wenig Interesse daran, das sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen, wie du." Lily nickte und grinste: „Ja, langsam wird das alt." Narzissa musste lachen: „Du sagst es." Lily streckte ihr die Hand hin und nach kurzem Zögern ergriff Narzissa diese.

Vollkommen baff starrten die Anderen sie anderen. Da standen die wohl ungleichsten Mädchen der Schule nebeneinander und reichten sich die Hand. Schlossen einen unausgesprochenen Frieden. Lily Evans, muggelstämmige Griffindor und Narzissa Black, Slytherin aus einer der reinsten und dunkelsten Zaubererfamilien überhaupt. Die Königinnen von Hogwarts, die ihre Macht im Verborgenen ausübten. Still, unbemerkt, aber wirkungsvoll.

Zudem noch die Freundinnen der beiden größten Feinde in Hogwarts, seit dem Streit von Godric Griffindor und Salazar Slytherin. Denn wen es jemanden gab, den James Potter noch mehr hasst, als Snivellus, dann war es Lucius Malfoy. Es war der Hass der Vater, der sich auf ihre Söhne übertragen sollte, nicht das, was zwischen den Müttern ablief, etwas, was niemand so recht in Worte fassen konnte. Ein kurzes Lächeln, dann gingen beide ihren Weg. Narzissa zu Lucius, Lily hockte sich neben Bertha. Mit einigen Zaubersprüchen waren Tasche und Tintenfass repariert, die Tintenflecken von Büchern und Pergament verschwunden und alles wieder fein säuberlich eingepackt.

„Warum?", fragte Bertha leise. Remus lächelte sie an: „Warum was?" „Warum habt ihr mir geholfen. Wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt hätten die sonst was mit mir gemacht…", Bertha brach ab und erhob sich. „Frag Lily, die hat uns dazu gebracht", meinte Sirius und deutete auf die Rothaarige. Bertha war verwirrt. Lily Evans. Wieso half die ihr? Lily war alles, was Bertha nicht war. Sie war hübsch, beliebt, gut im Quidditch, bekannt… alles, was Bertha gerne gewesen wäre. Das einzige, was sie gemein hatten war ihre Intelligenz. Lily lächelte: „Ich hasse es, wenn man wehrlose und unterlegene quält und ich hasse schwarze Magie. Bellatrix wollte dir den Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Hals hetzen. Außerdem müssen wir Muggelstämmigen doch zusammen halten." Bei den letzten Worten grinste Lily schelmisch.

Bertha wusste, dass Lily die vier Jungen praktisch kontrollierte. James, Sirius und Remus taten nichts, was ihr irgendwie missfallen könnte und Peter lehnte sich sowieso nicht auf. Die Herrin der Marauder. Ja, in gewisser Weiße war sie das wirklich. Es war das erste Mal, das irgendjemand Bertha zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie allerdings nahm alles um sich herum wahr. Alle Gefühle, alle Blicke, alle Gesten, alle noch so kleinen Dinge. Und sie wusste sie alle zu deuten. Sie wusste, was hier vorging und das Herzen gebrochen werden würden. Nicht zu weit in der Zukunft würde es geschehen, aber es würde zwei Leben für immer verändern. Das eine würde schwarz werden, ins Dunkel stürzen, um erst im Tod wieder rein zu sein. Das andere würde weiß sein, aufsteigen in die Helligkeit, ohne wirklich unbefleckt zu sein. Zwei Menschen, ähnlich und doch viel zu verschieden. Bertha betrachtete Lily und sah den Kummer in ihren Augen. Auch sie sah es kommen, wusste, dass es das Unvermeidbare war und dass es ihren besten Freund innerlich töten sollte.


	7. Destructive and forbidden Love

**Destructive**** and forbidden Love**

Acht Tage vergingen, seit dem Aufeinandertreffen der Marauder mit den Slytherins. Es war Montagnachmittag und Lily ging unruhig in ihrem Büro auf und ab. Sie teilte es sich mit James, ebenso wie das Badezimmer. Kleiner Service für die Schülersprecher. Sirius hockte auf dem Schreibtisch, James lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin, Remus saß im Sessel und Peter war im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte irgendwelche Hausaufgaben.

„Was ist los, Süße?", fragte James schläfrig. Lily blieb stehen, starrte ihn an und gab die Antwort, die James erwartete hatte: „Nichts." „Für ‚Nichts' bist du aber ziemlich unruhig", kommentierte Remus. Lily schüttelte den Kopf, wie um ihre Gedanken zu vertreiben: „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen." Sirius spielte den Überraschten: „Sie macht sich SORGEN… ganz was Neues…" „Um dich, falls es dich interessiert", fügte Lily hinzu. Alle drei Jungen starrten sie an. „Wieso um mich?", fragte Sirius irritiert. Lily seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf:  „Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Tut mir Leid." Einige Sekunden Stille, dann – „Ich muss hier raus", Lily schrie es beinahe, rannte zur Tür, riss sie auf und hinaus. Ohne Worte sprachen sie sich ab. Sirius und James würden sie suchen gehen, Remus würde warten, falls sie zurückkam.

Lily rannte die Korridore entlang. Kümmerte sich nicht um die verwirrten Gesichter der Anderen. Noch nie hatte jemand sie so aufgelöst gesehen. Sonst bewegte sie sich ruhig mit einer fast königlichen Eleganz, wie nur wenige Mädchen es fertig brachten. Lily, die Lilie, die Reinheit und der Tod. In diesem Moment, wie sie durch das Schloss rannte, vollkommen bleich, die grünen Augen bedeckt von einem Schleier aus Tränen, die blutroten Haare und die schwarze Robe hinter sich her wehend, sah sie eher aus wie der Tod. Ein Gedanke, den man eigentlich nicht mit Lily Evans in Verbindung brachte.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie weinte, warum sie so durchgedreht war. Das Problem war immer das Gleiche. Ihre Träume, meistens nur wirr, wie die Anderer auch, aber manchmal hatten sie eine Botschaft. Es waren keine Zukunftsträume, es war nur etwas darin, was sie warnen sollte. Meistens erkannte sie die Warnung früh genug, so auch jetzt, aber oft konnte sie nichts tun. Sie wusste, was passieren würde. Wusste, in was sich die zwei stürzen würden. Nur einen Monat lang, dann würde es zu Ende sein und doch ihr Leben und das Anderer verändern. Denn es würde beide kalt werden lassen.

Er würde nie wieder derselbe sein, nie wieder der Unbeschwerte, denn irgendwann brach jeder Mensch zusammen, auch ein Mensch wie er. Er würde immer weiter gegen den Strom schwimmen, mit einer Kraft, die alles überstieg, würde er sich wehren. Sie dagegen würde ihren Weg gehen, der vorbestimmt war, seit ihrer Geburt. Würde sich dem Helfer des Teufels verschreiben und der Hass zu ihm würde sie nur noch kälter machen. Ihr Fleisch und Blut würde die Welt in eine schlimmere Dunkelheit stürzen, als Voldemort je fähig wäre es zu tun. Und Lily konnte es nicht verhindern, denn sie hätten ihr nicht geglaubt.

Lily blieb stehen, schwer atmend sah sie sich um. Sie war gradewegs in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war Freiheit. Sie hörte Stimmen. „Lily? Wo bist du?", rief James, dann Sirius: „Jeeweeel! Komm her, bitte!" Sie kam, in der Gestalt des Jaguars. James lächelte, als er sie sah, streckte die Hand aus und streichelte sie. „Keine schlecht Idee, Jewel", murmelte er und verwandelte sich in den Hirsch. Er sah sich um und sah Padfoot auf sich zukommen. Der Hund sah in herausfordernd an. ‚Wettrennen?' schienen seine Augen zu fragen und der Hirsch senkte sein Geweih. Eine Zustimmung. Die Raubkatze neben ihnen fauchte kurz auf. Sie würde sich das angucken und am Ende entscheiden, wer denn schneller gewesen war, wie immer.

Jewel fuhr herum. Sie hatte ein Knacken gehört und ein leises Schluchzen. Mit raschen, geschmeidigen Sprüngen war sie bei dem Menschen. Die Pfoten gegen die Schultern des blonden Mädchen gedrückt, presste sie sie zu Boden. Fauchte einmal auf und hörte, dass Padfoot und Prongs hinter sie getreten waren. Jewel ließ von dem, zu Tode erschrockenen Mädchen ab. Die starrte aus großen, blauen Augen auf die drei Tiere. Eine Raubkatze, die ihr Opfer nicht riss und ein Hund, der mit einem Hirsch um die Wette lief. Da war was krumm und sie wusste auch was. Die drei Tiere vor ihr waren Animagi. Nur, wer verbarg sich dahinter?

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Narzissa Black, nachdem sie sich von Lilys Angriff erholt hatte. Die drei Tiere sahen sich an, dann verwandelten sie sich. Der Hirsch wurde zu einem Jungen mit schwarzem, wirrem Haar und Brille. Der Hund war in menschlicher Gestalt auch schwarzhaarig, hatte aber Schulterlange Haare. Der Jaguar war ein Mädchen, rothaarig und mit grünen Augen. James Potter, Sirius Black und Lily Evans. Narzissa konnte nichts als starren. Wie hatten sie das hingekriegt? Animagi. Verboten. Dann seufzte sie. Eigentlich waren die drei die Letzten, die sie sehen wollte.

Besonders Sirius, ihr Cousin. Der, der die Familie betrogen hatte. Nicht wie Andromeda, die einen Muggelstämmigen heiratete und mit ihm wegzog. Aus Angst? Ziemlich sicher. Andy war stark und mutig gewesen, aber sie hatte, außer Ted, niemanden gehabt, der ihr den Rücken freigehalten hätte. Sirius brauchte keine Angst zu haben, noch nicht. Er hatte seine Freunde. Vier Stück, die fest hinter ihm standen, die für ihn gestorben wären. Narzissa wusste, dass sie ihn hätte hassen müssen. Er war ausgestoßen und doch… Blut ist dicker als Wasser. Er war ihr Cousin. Wie konnte sie ihn hassen? Komisch war nur, dass sie Andromeda durchaus hasste, obwohl sie ihre Schwester war. Narzissa hasste Andromeda, weil sie gegangen war, weil sie sie alleine gelassen hatte unter diesen wahnsinnigen Schlangen. Denn das ganze Reinblüter-Gequatsche war Wahnsinn, war nicht Voldemort selbst ein Halbblut?

Doch was sie dachte, war nicht von Belang. Sie würde Lucius heiraten, dass sie ihn hasste war egal. Es war ihm egal, seinen und ihren Eltern. Denn sie, Narzissa, war nichts weiter als ‚etwas'. Sie wurde verheiratet, wegen ihrem Blut. Sie wurde in eine Schublade gesteckt, wegen ihrem Blut. Sie wurde gehasst, wegen ihrem Blut. Sie hasste, wegen ihrem Blut. Wie sollte sie da noch stolz auf ihr Blut sein? Narzissa beneidete Sirius dafür, dass er ‚nein' sagen könnte. Das er stark genug war, sich gegen seine Familie zu stellen, ohne davonzulaufen. Das er Blut Blut sein ließ und seinem Bruder trotzdem ins Gesicht grinsen konnte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann beneidete Narzissa den älteren Cousin nicht nur, nein da war mehr… viel mehr. Doch es war verboten und es würde Folgen haben… schlimme Folgen!

Narzissa hatte, ohne es zu merken, angefangen zu weinen. Sirius kam näher, setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Okay, ja, sie war Narzissa Black, eine Slytherin, Verlobte von Lucius Malfoy, aber sie war auch seine Cousine, mit der er früher gespielt hatte, vor Hogwarts. Er hielt sie fest, wiegte sie leicht hin und her, wie ein kleines Kind und murmelte leise: „Schhh, Zissa. Nicht weinen. Was ist denn los? Alles ist gut, Zissa." Sie weinte weiter an seiner Schulter und irgendetwas in ihr genoss es. Sie weinte wegen ihm, doch das konnte er nicht wissen. Sie weinte, weil sie keinen Ausweg mehr wusste. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wen sie hassen sollte. Ihn oder sich oder sonst jemanden. Sirius hob den Kopf und sah seine Freunde an. Auf James Gesicht lag totale Verwirrung, auf dem von Lily jedoch wissende Bekümmertheit. Wieso war sie so bekümmert, so traurig? Lily griff nach James Arm und zog ihn wortlos weg, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um, sah Sirius fest an und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Dann ging sie.

„Was. War. Das.?", fragte James und betonte jedes Wort unnötig. Lily schüttelte müde den Kopf: „Was das war? Nun, vielleicht der Anfang vom Ende." „Wieso?", fragte James verwirrt. Lily lachte bitter: „Siehst du es nicht, James? Verbotene Liebe, zerstörerische Liebe. Das kann nicht gut gehen. Sie ist seine Cousine, eine Slytherin und verlobt mit einem Malfoy. Er ist verstoßen, ein Griffindor und hasst seine Familie mit Ausnahme von ihr. Einen Monat werden sie auf Wolke Sieben schweben, heimlich, aber glücklich. Vielleicht zwei. Aber Narzissa ist nicht stark genug. Nicht stark genug, mit ihrer Familie zu brechen, nur für ihn. Sie wird ihn verlassen, verletzten, und zurückkehren in das Leben, was geplant war, bevor sie geboren wurde. Sie werden kalt werden, hassen und das wird eines Tages eine Menge zerstören, wenn nicht sogar alles." James starrte sie einen Moment an: „Sirius liebt Narzissa." Es war eine Feststellung und trotzdem nickte Lily, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Leider…"


	8. Easy to hurt, but hard to heal

_An Romi: C'est la vie!_

_A vero: Die Andeutungen bezogen sich nicht auf J/L_

_An Sam, kara und Vamp: :-)))_

**Easy to hurt, but hard to heal**

Im ganzen nächsten Monat war mit Sirius nicht wirklich viel anzufangen. Sooft wie irgend möglich, war er mit Narzissa zusammen. Heimlich allerdings. Offiziell war sie immer noch mit Malfoy verlobt und obwohl Sirius sie dazu drängte, löste sie diese Verlobung nicht. Auch von Lily und James bekamen die Anderen nicht wirklich viel mit, was allerdings an ihren Schulsprecherpflichten lag. Sie mussten den Weihnachtball, der am Abend vor den Ferien abgehalten wurde, organisieren und waren damit mehr als genug ausgelastet. Außerdem gab es da ja noch dieses klitzekleinen, vollkommen unbedeutenden Nebenjob namens ‚Schule'. Während Sirius mit einem Dauersmile im Gesicht durch die Gegend lief, wurde James von Tag zu Tag gereizter und Lily zog sich vollkommen zurück. Eines Tages eskalierte die ganze Situation.

Es war Donnerstagabend, einen Tag vor dem Ball und sie waren zu fünft im Schulsprecherbüro. James saß an seinem Schreibtisch, kritzelte etwas auf ein Pergament, strich es wieder durch, kritzelte etwas anderes hin und so weiter. Er war schlecht gelaunt wie selten und es schien, als reichte ein kleiner Grund um ihn explodieren zu lassen. Der Stress, dem er und Lily im letzten Monat ausgesetzt gewesen waren, hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Bei beiden. Lily saß im Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. Schon seit fast einer Stunde saß sie bewegungslos da und reagierte nicht, wenn man sie ansprach. Tatsächlich schien sie nicht auf dieser Welt zu weilen. Sirius ebenso. Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa und starrte lächelnd die an Decke. Da bewies sich mal wieder: Liebe macht blöd.

Peter hockte auf dem Boden und versuchte krampfhaft seinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz fertig zu kriegen, doch da er keine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging, gestaltete sich das schwieriger als es hätte sein sollen. Remus saß in dem anderen Sessel und beobachtete seine Freunde. Normalerweise hätten sie James und Peter geholfen, aber heute nicht. Lily war gestresst, Sirius verliebt und Remus hatte keine Lust, mal wieder für Peter die Hausaufgaben zu machen. James hätte nur einen Wutanfall bekommen, wenn man ihn angesprochen hätte.

„Ich glaube, bald wird sie diesen Malfoy endlich auf den Mond schießen", verkündete Sirius in die Stille. Keiner wusste genau, wie er reagieren sollte, denn ihnen allen war klar, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Remus sah Lily an, doch die hatte wohl gar nicht mitbekommen, was Sirius gesagt hatte, denn sie starrte bewegungslos ins Feuer. „Glaub mir, wird sie nicht", knurrte James. Sirius setzte sich auf und fragte langsam und vollkommen ruhig: „Was meinst du damit?" Zu ruhig, zu langsam. Gefährlich. James erhob sich ebenfalls. Mit der selben Ruhe. Beide gingen aufeinander zu.

Remus wusste, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Streit zwischen James Potter und Sirius Black, beste Freund und sich so nah wie Brüder. Das letzte Mal hatten sie sich wegen Sirius kleinem One-Night-Stand mit Lily gezofft. Sie waren nicht wirklich sauer aufeinander, aber James konnte so seine stressbedingten Aggressionen und Sirius seine geheimen Ängste, die James ausgesprochen hatte, abreagieren. Wieder sah Remus zu Lily hinüber, der Einzigen, die jetzt noch hätte schlichten können, aber sie reagierte mal wieder gar nicht.

Die Stimmung im Raum war bis zum zerreißen gespannt, die Lage spitze sich weiter zu. Sirius griff nach seinem Zauberstab, James tat es ihm nach. Sie sahen einander in die Augen. Remus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. So offene Konfrontationen zwischen den beiden war er nicht gewöhnt und es würde gefährlich werden. Sirius öffnete den Mund um einen Fluch auszusprechen, James ging in Abwehrhaltung, in dem Moment reagiert Lily endlich. „James, setzt dich hin und arbeite weiter. Sirius, ich soll dir von Narzissa sagen, dass sie mit der reden möchte. In einer halben Stunde auf dem Astronomieturm." Sie hatte leise gesprochen, aber trotzdem widersprachen die Jungen nicht. Sirius verließ wortlos das Zimmer, James ging zu Lily hinüber.

„Astronomieturm? Da kann sie jeder sehen…", James war verwundert. Lily lächelte müde: „Sirius musste mir versprechen, dass er ihr keins der Maraudergeheimnisse verrät, bevor sie nicht mindestens zwei Monate zusammen sind. Etwas, was nie passieren wird. Heute kriegt er den Laufpass." Eine nüchterne Feststellung, die Remus wieder zusammen zucken ließ: „Wirklich? Woher weißt du das?" Lily seufzte, bevor sie antwortete: „Ist doch klar, morgen zum Ball muss sie mit einem der beiden hingehen. Sirius oder Malfoy. Da muss sie eine Entscheidung treffen und Narzissa ist nicht stark genug, für Sirius mit allem zu brechen, was sie hat. Ihre Familie wird sie ebenfalls verstoßen, wenn das rauskommt. Ihre Freunde würden nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Wählt sie Sirius ist sie so gut wie alleine und vollkommen mittellos. Nimmt sie Malfoy, dann werden ihre Familie und ihre Freunde weiterhin hinter ihr stehen und sie wird ein hübsches, geruhsames Leben führen, solange sie die Klappe hält und tut was man ihr sagt. Aber darin ist Narzissa gut. Das hat sie gelernt, ihr ganzes Leben lang. Sie ist eine Black."

Lily stand auf, küsste James auf die Wange und erklärte: „Ich gehe hin, Sirius wird jemanden brauchen, wenn sie Schluss gemacht hat." Damit nahm sie sich James Tarnumhang, der über der Stuhllehne hing und die Karte des Rumtreibers vom Schreibtisch und verschwand nach draußen. Als sie auf dem Astronomieturm angekommen war, war Sirius noch alleine und sah sich die Sterne an. Wenn sie hier Unterricht hatten, dann tat er alles, aber genau DAS nicht. Lily hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und sah Narzissas silberblonden Haarschopf auftauchen. Die Griffindor drückte sich an die Wand, um Narzissa passieren zu lassen. Sie war zwar unsichtbar, aber nicht körperlos.

„Sirius?", fragte Narzissa leise. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er stand auf, um Narzissa zu küssen. Sie wandte sich ab und lächelte schuldbewusst, als sie Sirius verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Lily hat die gesagt, dass ich mit dir reden muss?", fragte Narzissa und sah ihm immer noch nicht in die Augen. Sirius nickte: „Ja, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich REDEN willst…" „Will ich", stellte Narzissa direkt klar. „Worüber?", fragte Sirius mit merkwürdig klingender Stimme. Er war nicht dumm, er ahnte, was auf ihn zukam und er hatte Angst davor. „Ich… wir… also… es geht nicht mehr! Das hat keinen Sinn. Es ist aus!", am Schluss war Narzissas Stimme grob und hektisch geworden. Jetzt standen ihr Tränen in den Augen. Ängstlich starrte Sirius sie an, als hätte er Angst vor der Antwort auf die Frage, die er stellte: „Du meinst… uns?" Narzissa nickte. Jetzt weinte sie wirklich. Sirius wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, sie trösten und ihr die Tränen wegwischen, aber er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Das durfte Malfoy jetzt machen, falls er es je tun würde.

„Warum?", fragte Sirius leise. Narzissa schluchzte: „Ich… Ich kann nicht… Frag… jemand anderen… frag Lily, sie weiß… weiß ES…" Damit stand sie auf und wollte gehen, doch Sirius hielt sie fest. „Wie wäre es mit einem Abschiedkuss?", fragte er und klang sicherer als er sich fühlte. Narzissa sah zu ihm hoch, mit tränenblinden Augen und nickte. Er küsste sie mit aller Liebe die er für sie empfand und wusste doch, dass er sie nicht halten konnte. Sie würde gehen und er wusste, dass es vernünftig war. Doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bereute Sirius, dass er abgehauen war. Er bereute, dass er er war. Narzissa riss sich von ihm los und drehte sich um. In dem Moment erschien eine Gestalt an der Treppe. Lily. Den Tarnumhang hielt sie noch in der Hand und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. Sirius konnte weder die rothaarige junge Frau, noch deren Reaktion so ganz in diese Geschichte einordnen, aber er wusste, dass Narzissa Recht hatte: Lily wusste Bescheid.

Narzissa stoppte nun neben Lily, sah der anderen in die Augen und bat leise: „Kümmer dich um ihn. Ich werde damit schon fertig, aber er… Nun, du weißt, wovon ich rede. Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst… alles. Ich bin längst nicht so stark wie du, ich wäre es gerne, aber ich bin es nicht… Und Lily?... Danke…" Dann umarmte sie die Rothaarige und rannte anschließend die Treppe herunter. Sirius lief zum Absatz und rief ihren Namen. Narzissa drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Halb fragend, halb ängstlich. „Ich liebe dich. Trotz allem und egal was kommt. Ich will nur, dass du es weißt. Ich werde dich immer lieben", Sirius Stimme war trotzig und kalt, als er das sagte, aber beide Mädchen wussten, dass es nur Fassade war. „Ich dich auch, Sirius, ich dich auch", Narzissas Worte waren kaum zu verstehen, dann verschwand sie endgültig.

Es war, als hätte jemand die Luft aus dem Schwarzhaarigen Jungen gelassen. Er sackte in sich zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er weinte nicht, nicht vor Lily. Er würde weinen, aber erst wenn er im Bett lag, erst dann würde er sich selbst erlauben, seine Fassade fallen zu lassen. Jetzt brauchte er erstmal Antworten. „Warum, Lily? Warum…?", fragte er sie. Lily setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, dann antwortete sie leise: „Sie hat Angst. Sie würde alles verlieren, wenn sie sich zu dir bekennen würde. Freunde, Familie und auch ihren Glauben, ihre Überzeugung und ihren Stolz. Sie hat es selbst gesagt, sie ist nicht stark genug, mit ihrem Leben zu brechen, wie du und Andromeda das gemacht haben. Narzissa wird ihr Leben weiterhin Theater spielen. Tag für Tag, Jahr für Jahr. Sie wird Malfoy heiraten, obwohl sie ihn hasst und sie wird sich jeden Tag wünschen, das hier nicht getan zu haben. Aber dann ist es zu spät. Sie wird bereuen, sie bereut bereits jetzt. Aber es ist besser. Es wäre zu schwierig. Rein nüchtern erklärt ist ihre Reaktion vernünftig." „Ich weiß, es ist vernünftig… aber wieso tut es dann so weh?", fragte Sirius weiter. Lily seufzte, nahm ihn ganz in den Arm und er lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter. Er war dankbar, dass sie da war.

„Das ist der Weg, den das Leben geht. Liebe ist so. Wunderschön und schrecklich. Einige finden in der Liebe ihre ganze Erfüllung, andere werden von ihr nur betrogen und zerbrochen. Ich kann nicht sagen, wieso es so ist und ich weiß, dass alles, was ich jetzt sage, egal wie gut gemeint, sich dumm und gemein anhört, deshalb werde ich jetzt meine Klappe halten, wenn du möchtest. Falls du später noch reden willst, bin ich jederzeit für dich da. Und ich meine wirklich jederzeit. Auch mitten in der Nacht oder so." „Danke", murmelte Sirius leise.

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie dort oben auf dem Turm saßen, während der Wind um sie herum pfiff. Irgendwann hörte Sirius Lily leise wispern: „Love is like War – easy to start – hard to end – impossible to forget." Es stimmte, es stimmte wirklich. Lebensweisheiten? Sirius lächelte traurig. Da kannte er auch eine. „Freunde sind Engel, die uns wieder auf die Beine helfen, wenn unsere Flügel vergessen haben, wie man fliegt", murmelte er. Lily lächelte und fragte leise: „Bereit runter zu gehen? Die Anderen werden nichts sagen und nicht fragen, glaub mir. James tut es mittlerweile wohl Leid, was passiert ist und Remus ist feinfühlig genug. Peter tut nichts gegen euren Willen. Also?" Sirius nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder ins Schulsprecherbüro.


	9. Die Partnervermittlung

_An Romi: Traurig… und irgendwie auch hoffnungslos kitschig, wie ich finde, aber gut… ;)_

_An inlaka: Ja, so schnell geht das manchmal._

****

****

**Die ‚Partnervermittlung'**

Am nächsten Morgen trotteten fünf ziemlich übermüdete Marauder zum Wahrsageturm. James und Lily hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft, den Weihnachtsball zu planen und es konnte eigentlich kaum noch was schief gehen, Betonung auf KAUM. Da sie allerdings alle bis spät in die Nacht aufgeblieben waren, aus verschiedenen Gründen, konnte sich keiner wirklich konzentrieren, auf das, was Professor Jadara redete. Professor Jadara war eine eher untypische Lehrerin. Sie war noch recht jung und schlank, hatte lange, schwarze Haare und blaue Augen. Nicht wenige der Jungen himmelten sie an, aber der einzige, auf dessen Flirterei sie mal eingegangen war, war Sirius gewesen. Allerdings hatte niemand aus ihm heraus bekommen, was da gelaufen war.

„Nun, jetzt guckt alle mal in eure Kugel und sagt, was ihr dort über die Zukunft eures Partners seht", forderte Professor Jadara sie auf. Sirius wandte sich seiner Kugel zu und starrte angestrengt hinein. „Also, wenn ich die ‚Kunst des Wahrsagens' beherrschen würde, würde ich hier was sehen, aber da ich es nicht tue, kann ich rein gar nichts erkennen." James grummelte und starrte ebenfalls in die Kugel: „Hab auch keine Ahnung… oder doch!" Sirius starrte ihn an, als wäre grade ein drittes Auge auf James Stirn erschienen. Der grinste: „Heute Nacht wird's nebelig…" „…oder sehr bewölkt", fügte Remus vom Nebentisch hinzu.

„Machen wir es doch wie immer: Denken wir uns was aus", schaffte Sirius das Problem aus der Welt. James grinste und starrte wieder in seine Kugel, bevor er mit Unheil verkündender Stimme erklärte: „Ich sehe… einen Dementoren… und das dunkle Mal… und den netten Vorhang im Ministerium… Padfoot, ich würde sagen, du wirst in Askaban landen, dann gegen die Todesser kämpfen und zum Schluss durch den Vorhang fallen." Er nickte befriedigt und Sirius grummelte: „Du hast eine blühende Phantasie, Prongise. Jetzt bin ich dran. Ich sehe… eine Braut, rote Haare… und ein Kind, ein Baby, sieht dir ähnlich… Voldemort… ein grüner Blitz. Du heiratest Lily, ihr werdet ein Kind haben und dann von Voldemort umgebracht werden." „Also der Gedanke daran Lily zu heiraten gefällt mir, das mit dem Kind auch aber von Voldemort umgebracht werden? Ne du, ich verzichte dankend", warf James ein. Lily, die mit Bertha am Nebentisch saß, lachte auf und fragte: „Soll das ein Antrag sein, James?" Der lächelte nur und meinte: „Vielleicht…"

Remus wandte sich an Peter: „Nach dem, was ich hier sehe, wirst du dich Voldemort anschließen, uns alle verraten, den Großteil deines Leben als Ratte fristen und der Rest liegt leider im Dunklen." Sirius und James lachten schallend. „Moony, das war gut! Fast so gut wie meine Zukunft. Ich und in Askaban… das ich nicht lache", stellte Sirius grinsend fest. Auch James schien sich mit seiner Vorhersage nicht so ganz abzufinden: „Voldemort und MICH umbringen? Eher jag ich mir selber den Todesfluch auf den Hals, als das ich diesem Scheusal den Triumph gönne, mich zu töten. Wäre ja noch schöner!" Lily hatte das Gespräch interessiert verfolgt. „Lily?", fragte Bertha. Die Angesprochene nickte und Bertha fuhr fort: „Nach dem was ich hier sehe – und ich sehe es wirklich – hat Sirius mit seiner Vorhersage was James und dich anbelangt sogar Recht…" Doch Lily grinste nur und ließ den Rest der Doppelstunde an sich vorbeiplätschern.

Ehe sie sich versahen, war die nächste Stunde, Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick, auch herum und die meisten Mädchen begannen, sich für den Ball fertig zu machen. Lily ging nach oben in ihren Schlafraum und zog den Festumhang hervor. Sie hörte jetzt auch die anderen kommen. Zuerst stürmten Emily und Candice herein, gefolgt von Undine und Pasana. Zum Schluss kam Bertha herein getrottet. Sie legte kein bisschen des Elans der Anderen an der Tag. Lily wandte sich an Undine und Pasana: „Es hat nicht zufällig eine von euch Lust, mit Sirius zum Ball zu gehen? Er hat mich gebeten zu fragen. Ihr habt ja sicher schon eine Begleitung, aber…" Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet und grinste, als beide Mädchen glänzende Augen bekamen. Ja, die würden sich umbringen, um eine Nacht mit ihm zu bekommen… „Ich gehe mich ihm hin", bestimmte Undine und als Pasana protestieren wollte, bekam sie einen dermaßen giftigen Blick, dass die Schwarzhaarige verstummte. „Okay, ich werde es ihm gleich sagen." Damit drehte Lily sich um und ging.

Bertha seufzte leise, legte sich ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Sie hatte niemanden, mit dem sie hingehen konnte und es wunderte sie nicht. Eigentlich hatte es ihr nichts ausgemacht, aber das Sirius ausgerechnet Undine und Pasana gefragt hatte, oder hatte fragen lassen, obwohl klar gewesen war, dass beide schon eine Begleitung hatten, versetzte ihr doch einen Stich. Klar, für Sirius Black nur das Beste. Immerhin war er intelligent, attraktiv, konnte gut Quidditch spielen, war beliebt und ein Marauder. Sie, die kleine, unbedeutende, hässliche und dicke Bertha reichte da nicht aus. Bertha fuhr hoch, als jemand die Vorhänge aufzog. Lily. „So trübsinnig, Bertha?", fragte sie lächelnd. Die nickte und murmelte: „Mich hat keiner für den Ball gefragt. Ich gehe nicht hin." „Nichts, was man nicht ändern könnte. Hast du einen Umhang? Gut, dann zieh dich um und gib mir zehn Minuten, dann habe ich ein Date für dich." Sprachs und verschwand.

James verfluchte grade mal wieder seine Haare, die sich nicht bändigen ließen. Es war zum verrückt werden. Neben ihm lag Sirius auf dem Bett und lachte. Na, der hatte wirklich mal gut Lachen. Er würde aufstehen und sein Haar würde perfekt liegen. Gemein war die Welt. „Lass es, James. Es würde dich eh zu sehr verändern. Deine Haare sind nun mal so und ehrlich gesagt, ich würde sie auch nicht anders haben wollen", hörte er Lilys leicht belustigte Stimme hinter sich. Sie hatte ja Recht… aber trotzdem. Seufzend drehte James sich um und sah, wie Lily sich an Sirius wandte: „Undine geht mit dir hin, Padfoot. Sie sagt ihre Verabredung ab." „War ja zu erwarten", lautete Sirius einziger Kommentar. Lily fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Hat Peter eigentlich schon jemanden, mit dem er hingeht?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf und Lily lächelte: „Gut, Bertha auch nicht. Die zwei gehen zusammen hin. Sagt Peter aber nichts." Und mit den Worten war sie aus der Tür raus.

Zwei Stunden später standen die vier Marauder unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten. Sirius trommelte verstimmt mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum und Remus starrte aus dem Fenster. Das Gelände draußen war eine einzige glitzernde Schneepracht. Immer noch fielen leise ein paar Flocken herab und das Eis des Sees glitzerte im silbernen Licht des Mondes. Es sah schön aus, friedlich und unberührt. Remus lächelte abwesend, wurde aber durch das Öffnen einer Türe wieder in die Wirklichkeit geholt. Die Mädchen kamen herunter. Zuerst Candy, Remus Begleitung, in einem Umhang aus einfachem, grauem Baumwollstoff, der ihre schlanke Figur gut betonte und zu ihren langen, schwarzen Haaren und ihren grauen Augen passte. Es folgte Emmy, deren Umhang aus kobaltblauem Samt bestand und, zu Remus Schrecken, über und über mit goldenen Glitzersternchen gestickt war. Vielleicht ETWAS zu viel des Guten. Irgendwie tat Dennis Harvey, ein Ravenclaw und Emmys Verabredung, ihm Leid. Als nächste verließ Pasana den Raum. Sie trug zartrosafarbene Seide mit vielen roten Rosen drauf. Es war exakt der Stoff, den Emily in der Winkelgasse zu allererst in der Hand gehabt hatte, aber das konnte Remus nicht wissen. Alles was er wusste, war, dass ihm Pasanas Begleitung, ein Hufflepuff namens Emil Finch, noch mehr Leid tat als dieser Harvey.

Undine wusste ihren Auftritt gekonnt in Szene zu setzten. Sie war wirklich hübsch, trotz ihres eher zweifelhaften Charakters und hatte Geschmack, dass musste Remus ihr lassen. Außerdem war Sirius garantiert an allem interessiert, aber NICHT ans Undines Charakter… Nun, zumindest hatten die beiden dieselbe Absicht, was Remus an Undine eher knapp geschnittener, feuerroter Abendgarderobe erkannte. Die nächste, die herunter kam, war Lily. Remus drehte sich zu James um und bedachte seinen sprachlosen Freund mit einem Grinsen. Okay, er konnte ihn verstehen. Lily sah wirklich gut aus. Sie trug einen grünen Umhang, der perfekt zu ihren Augen passte. Das Deckhaar hatte sie hochgesteckt, der Rest fiel ihr lose über die Schultern herab.

„Bitte begrüßt mit mir die neue Bertha", wandte Lily sich grinsend an die kleine Versammlung. In dem Moment erschien Bertha am Treppenabsatz. Sie war zwar immer noch alles andere als eine Schönheit, aber Remus erkannte die Verbesserung. Sie trug keine Brille mehr und die Haare waren im Nacken zu einem Knoten verschlungen. Sie trug einen blauen Umhang und war dezent geschminkt. Es war eine deutliche Verbesserung. „Deine Begleitung, Peter", verkündete James noch, bevor er Lily den Arm anbot und sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Die beiden mussten früher unten sein, als der Rest. Sirius und Undine knutschten bereits in irgendeiner Ecke herum. Das war ja schnell gegangen. Nun, Sirius konnte ein bisschen ‚Ablenkung' gebrauchen.

„Ich sollte eine Partnervermittlung aufmachen", stellte Lily grinsend fest. Sie und James waren grade in der großen Halle angekommen und kontrollierten, ob auch alles perfekt lief. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes befestigte James eine Girlande, die sich gelöst hatte und fragte: „Wieso?" „Naja, ich habe Remus und Candy dazu gebracht, miteinander auszugehen. Dann Peter und Bertha und Sirius und Undine. Was allerdings gegen meinen Willen geschah. Wenn es jemanden gibt, den ich hasse, dann ist es ‚Miss-ich-bin-ja-ach-so-toll-und-perfekt-aber-strohdoof'", erklärte Lily grinsend. „Ja… aber bis du gemerkt hast, dass ich dich liebe, hat es ziemlich lange gedauert", stellte James fest und lächelte sie an. Lily erwiderte das Lächeln: „Besser spät, als nie…" Dann küsste sie ihn und beide versanken in diesen Kuss, bis ein leises, belustigtes Räuspern sie auseinander fahren lies. Die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall standen dort.

„Ach, guten Abend, Sir. Guten Abend, Professor", James grinste charmant und gab Lily damit genug Zeit, sich zu sammeln. Die versuchte erfolglos, die Röte zu unterdrücken, die ihr ins Gesicht stieg. Sie setzte ein verkrampftes Lächeln auf und murmelte: „Guten Abend." „Sollten sie sich nicht um den Ball kümmern?", fragte Dumbledore belustigt. James sah ihm offen ins Gesicht und antwortete frech: „EIGENTLICH schon, aber ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt weitaus bessere ‚Beschäftigungen' denken, als das…" Professor McGonagall schnappte nach Luft und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fehlten ihr die Worte. James grinste wie eine Katze, die grade eine Maus verschluckt hatte. McGonagall und sprachlos. Das er DAS noch mal erleben durfte. „Nun, dann wollen wir nicht weiter stören, nicht wahr, Minerva?", schmunzelte Dumbledore und verließ die Halle. Das letzte was er hörte war ein „James, ich bring dich um!" von Lily.


	10. Fast perfekt, dank Padfoot

_An kara: Freut mich, das es dir gefällt. :)_

****

****

**Fast perfekt, dank Padfoot**

Langsam strömten die ersten Schüler in die Halle. James und Lily standen am Rand und beobachteten die Reaktionen. Ausnahmslos positiv. Die Halle war mit silbernen Girlanden geschmückt. Überall standen große, reich geschmückte, Weihnachtsbäume und von der Decke rieselte verzauberter Schnee. Auf der einen Seite standen einige kleine Tische, die andere war zur Tanzfläche umfunktioniert worden. Dort, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch war, befand sich jetzt eine Bühne, für die Band. „Wow, ihr habt ganze Arbeit geleitest", hörten sie Remus Stimme neben sich. Lily lächelte: „Danke, war aber auch Arbeit genug." „Freu dich schon mal auf April und Juni", bemerkte James stöhnend. Lily sah ihn fragend an: „Juni ist der Abschlussball, das weiß ich, aber was, zur Hölle, ist im April für ein Fest?" „Dumbledores Geburtstag… irgendwas Rundes und ich glaube, von uns wird eine Feier erwartet mit Aufführungen von jedem Schüler..." Lily heulte nahezu auf: „Neeeeiiiin!"

Bisher war das Fest ein voller Erfolg gewesen, doch jetzt mussten die beiden Schülersprecher eine kleine Ansprache halten und keiner von beiden hatte wirklich Lust darauf, trotzdem stiegen sie auf das Podest. „Sonorus", murmelte Lily leise und deutete auf ihre Kehle. James tat es ihr nach und wandte sich dann mit magisch verstärkter Stimme an die Schüler: „Dürfte ich euch mal kurz um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Ich hab selber keine Lust hier rauf, also werden wir euch nicht allzu lange belästigen." Vereinzelte Lacher, obwohl James das hier durch aus ernst meinte. Lily ergriff das Wort: „Nun, wieder ein weiteres Weihnachten in Hogwarts. Für einige von uns das letzte hier, aber wir wollen nicht sentimental werden. Nicht jetzt. Naja, alles was ich zu sagen habe ist: Viel Spaß und Frohe Weihnachten schon mal." „Und", fügte James hinzu, „viele Geschenke und treibt eure Familien und Freunde nicht allzu sehr in den Wahnsinn, immerhin ist Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe und so." Die Schüler lachten. Musste er ja grade sagen.

„Tanzen?", fragte James seine Freundin, sobald sie vom Podest herunter getreten waren und die Band zu spielen begann. Die lächelte nur. „Ich nehme das als ‚Ja'", erklärte James und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. Es wurde ein langsames Stück gespielt und James zog Lily so nah zu sich heran, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam. „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du heute Abend einfach nur traumhaft aussiehst?", murmelte er leise in ihr Ohr. Lily lächelte: „Nur ungefähr zweitausend Mal." „Okay, dann muss ich es noch zweitausendneunhundertneunundneunzig Mal sagen, bis du ungefähr weißt, wie hinreißend du aussiehst", wisperte er. „James, du wirst auf deiner Schleimspur ausrutschen, wenn du nicht aufpasst", warnte Lily grinsend. Er verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas von „stimmt aber", was Lily wiederum dazu veranlasste seine Lippen mit einem Kuss zu versiegeln.

Wieder wurden sie gestört, diesmal von einem Aufruhr an der Tür. Die Slytherins kamen herein. Angeführt von Malfoy, der seinen Arm Besitz ergreifend um Narzissas Taille gelegt hatte. Dahinter kamen Lestrange und Bellatrix. Es folgten Regulus, Snape und Nott mit irgendeiner Partnerin aus Slytherin und schließlich Crabbe und Goyle, die wohl Keine abbekommen hatten. Es wunderte keinen. „Oh, oh", murmelte Lily und James verstand: „Sirius!" Sie nickte und beide sahen sich suchend um. Sirius tanzte mit Undine. Das heißt, er hatte mit ihr getanzt, jetzt starrte er in Richtung Tür. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Narzissa sah, seit sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte und das dann auch noch in Begleitung von Malfoy und den anderen Slytherins und unter den Augen der gesamten Schule (oder zumindest ab der vierten aufwärts).

Schnell bahnten sich die beiden Schulsprecher einen Weg zu Sirius. James forderte die recht verwirrte Undine zum tanzen auf, um sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen und Lily wandte sich an Sirius: „Sirius, bitte mach jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes…" „Was meinst du damit?", fragte er, ohne den Blick von Narzissa und Malfoy abzuwenden. „Naja", versuchte Lily es weiter, „etwas was du hinterher bereuen würdest." „Glaub mir, Lily, ich werde garantiert nicht bereuen, diesen Bastard ins Grab verfrachtet zu haben", knurrte Sirius. „Sirius… BITTE!", flehte Lily. In dem Moment schien Sirius entschieden zu haben, was zu tun war. Er drehte sich zu Lily um und küsste sie.

Viel zu überrascht um zu reagieren, stand Lily einfach nur da und ließ es geschehen. Sie hörte das Gemurmel um sich herum. Keiner wusste so ganz, was das hier jetzt zu bedeuten hatte. Sollte Evans etwa etwas mit Potter UND Black am Laufen haben? Oder war Potter schon wieder abgemeldet? Nein, ging ja auch nicht, denn mit dem hatte sie ja vor nicht mal zwei Minuten rumgeknutscht. Hier lief etwas sehr, sehr merkwürdiges ab. In Lilys Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Sie wusste, dass Sirius, falls sie ihn jetzt wegstoßen würde, ziemlich dumm aussah. Nicht nur vor Narzissa, sondern vor der ganzen Schule. Allerdings war sie mit James zusammen, sie liebte ihn, und der stand nicht mal drei Meter von ihnen entfernt. Sie entschloss sich zu der passiven Methode. Sie erwiderte den Kuss nicht, stieß Sirius aber auch nicht weg, sondern wartete, bis er sich von selbst von ihr löste.

Vollkommen verwirrt starrte James auf das Bild, welches sich ihm bot. Er verstand es nicht, doch zu seiner eignen Überraschung fühlte er keinerlei Eifersucht. Er wusste, weshalb Sirius so reagierte. Zum einen wollte er Narzissa anscheinend zeigen, dass er dieses Spielchen ebenfalls gut beherrschte und sie genauso gut verletzten konnte. Denn sie war verletzt, dass erkannte James in ihren Augen. Zum anderen brauchte Sirius anscheinend Bestätigung. Er musste wissen, dass er, trotz ihr, nicht verloren hatte. Und James wusste auch, wieso er ausgerechnet Lily küsste. Zum einen, weil sie sich darauf nichts einbildete oder erhofft, ihn aber auch nicht hängen lassen und blamieren würde und zum anderen, weil sie einfach verfügbar gewesen war. James grinste in sich hinein, als er die Gesichter der anderen Schüler sah. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie sie diese Szene jetzt bewerten sollten. Nun gut, er würde sie noch mehr verwirren.

Kaum das Sirius sich wieder von Lily gelöst hatte, trat James hinter sie, legte ihr lose die Arme um die Taille und wandte sich an Sirius: „Ach, Padfoot, meine Eltern haben gefragt, ob wir über Sylvester nach Hause kommen. Ich gehe, glaube ich. Du weißt ja, die berühmten Partys meiner Mutter und ich muss mal wieder den lieben Sohn spielen. Du musst nicht mit, wenn du nicht möchtest, aber ich würde mich freuen. Du bist übrigens auch herzlich eingeladen, Süße." Sirius starrte James eine Sekunde lang nur an, dann grinste er. Er war dankbar, dass James seine Reaktion verstand und keine Eifersuchtsszene hinlegte. Dann nickte Sirius: „Doch, ich glaube, ich komme mit. Diese Partys haben den Vorteil, dass die meistens Freunde deiner Eltern hübsche Töchter im richtigen Alter haben…" „Padfoot!", ermahnte Lily ihn lachend und fuhr dann, an James gewandt fort: „Ich komme auch. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was mich erwartet, aber ich bezweifele stark, dass ich auch nur drei Tage ohne dich auskomme." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und James küsste sie. „Lass uns rausgehen", murmelte er leise in ihr Ohr.

Ziemlich verwirrte Blicke folgten ihnen auf dem Weg zur Türe. Sirius sah sich nach Undine um und verzog sich mit ihr. Es war nur zu klar, was die beiden machen würden und Narzissa konnte nicht anders, sie musste die Tränen zurückhalten. So schnell hatte er also Ersatz gefunden. Sie wusste, dass es Quatsch war, wusste, dass Undine ihm nichts bedeutete und dass immerhin sie es gewesen war, die Schluss gemacht hatte, aber daran wollte Narzissa vorläufig nicht denken. Es tat einfach nur so weh. Erst zu sehen, wie er Lily küsste und es anscheinend weder ihr, noch ihrem Freund etwas auszumachen schien und jetzt verschwand er mit Undine. Narzissa seufzte lautlos. Es war doch ihr eigenes Verschulden. Sie bereute jetzt schon, dass sie Schluss gemacht hatte, aber tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass sie es nie durchgehalten hätte. Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende…

„James?", fragte Lily, als sie über die Ländereien von Hogwarts wanderten. Sie bekam nur ein „hm?" zur Antwort und fuhr fort: „Danke, dass du eben nichts gesagt hast. Ich wollte ihn wirklich nicht küssen, aber ihn wegschubsen ging nicht und ihm hat es auch nichts bedeutet. Es war…" James unterbrach sie, indem er sie ganz einfach küsste. Wieder war Lily einen kurzen Moment überrascht, bevor sie den Kuss von sich aus vertiefte. Das hier fühlte sich weitaus richtiger an, als der Kuss von Sirius. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, waren beide etwas außer Atem. James hielt Lily nah bei sich. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren und hauchte ihm ein kaum verständliches „ich liebe dich" ins Ohr. Doch James hatte verstanden. „Ich liebe dich auch, Schönheit." Lily lächelte und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Womit hatte sie das hier eigentlich verdient? Sie war eine Hexe, sie war klug, recht hübsch – und wenn man James glauben wollte, dann war sie das Schönste, was je auf Erden gewandelt war –, hatte liebe Freunde und einen wunderbaren Freund. Das alles entschädigte sie auch fast dafür, dass sie eine Waise war. Lily wusste, dass sie ihre Eltern nie vergessen würde und dass sie immer um die trauen würde, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, dass sie Abschied genommen hatte. Sie hatte die Seelen ihrer Eltern endlich frei gegeben. Und seit dem Tag im Juli, an dem James sie gefunden hatte, hatte sie kein einziges Mal geritzt. Anscheinend war sie da drüber hinweg. Nun, liebe Lily, so ganz richtig liegst du damit allerdings nicht…


	11. Schnee und alles, was dazu gehört

**Schnee und alles, was dazu gehört**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell und ehe sie sich versahen, war der Weihnachtsmorgen. Lily hatte im Schlafsaal der Jungen geschlafen, in James Bett um genau zu sein, allerdings hatten die beiden sich gehütet, etwas zu tun, was übers Küssen hinausging, denn darauf wartete Sirius nur. Ansonsten war von den Siebtklässlern aus Griffindor nur noch Remus da geblieben. Candy war mit ihren Eltern irgendwo in der Karibik, Emmy besuchte Tante und Cousine in Frankreich und Peter war einfach so nach Hause gefahren. „Heimweh", hatte Sirius etwas verächtlich bemerkt. So kam es, dass Lily bei den drei verbliebenen Jungen im Zimmer schlief und dort auch am Morgen des fünfundzwanzigsten aufwachte.

Lily rieb sich die Augen und sah sich im Zimmer um. Die drei Jungen schliefen noch. Lily sah die Geschenkstapel am Fußende jedes Bettes, der an dem Bett in dem sie und James lagen war mehr als doppelt so groß wie die der von Remus, bei Sirius lag kaum etwas, obwohl bei ihm noch Geburtstagsgeschenke hinzukamen. Kluge Hauselfen, sie hatten Lilys Geschenke auch gebracht. Lily beugte sich über James und küsste ihn. Noch etwas verschlafen erwiderte er den Kuss, aber Lily löste sich schnell wieder. „Geschenke", murmelte sie leise in sein Ohr. Er richtete sich sofort auf und brüllte einmal: „Aufstehen! Moony, Padfoot! Es gibt GESCHENKE!" Tatsächlich reagierten beide und saßen kerzengrade in ihren Betten. Lily lächelte belustigt: „Fröhlich Weihnachten, ihr drei. Happy Birthday, Padfoot." Keine Reaktion.

Sirius hatte sich sofort auf seine Geschenke gestürzt. Oder besser auf die Stelle seinen Bettes, wo er Geschenke erwartete hatte. Das einzige, was er sah, war eine Schachtel selbstgebackener Kuchen von Hagrid, eine Packung Bubbles Bester Blaskaugummi von Undine (wieso schenkte sie ihm etwas?) und ein Umschlag. Etwas enttäuscht griff er danach und öffnete ihn. Ein Foto und eine Karte fielen heraus. Sirius nahm sie Karte und klappte sie auf. ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 18. Geburtstag, Padfoot und fröhliche Weihnachten' stand dort in Lilys Sonntagsschrift. Darunter waren eine Menge Unterschriften zu sehen. Sirius erkannte die von James (‚Prongs'), Remus (‚Moony'), Peter (‚Wormtail') und Lily (‚Jewel'), die allesamt mit ihren Spitznamen unterzeichnet hatten. Daneben die Namenszüge der Potters (James Eltern), von Emily, Candice, Jonathan, Frank und, zu seiner Überraschung, auch der von Bertha. Dann erkannte Sirius einen weiteren Namen, der in eine Ecke gekritzelt war – Narzissa…

Er wandte sich dem Foto zu. Es zeigte ein schwarzes Motorrad. Ein fliegendes Motorrad. Es musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben und dazu noch einige Zeit, es im Ministerium anzumelden. Sirius war sprachlos. Einige Sekunden starrte er nur auf das Foto. Woher hatten sie bitteschön gewusst, dass er sich genau das gewünscht hatte? James. Natürlich James. Wer sonst? „Danke", murmelte er mit einer Stimme, die irgendwie nicht zu ihm zu gehören schien. „Bitte", kam es von einem grinsenden James. Er wusste, dass sie mit diesem Geschenk den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatten.

James hatte ebenfalls sofort sämtliche Geschenke aufgerissen. Auch er hatte Kuchen von Hagrid bekommen – steinhart und ungenießbar, aber der gute Wille zählte. Von Remus gab es einen Bildband über die ‚Montrose Magpies', seine Lieblings Quidditchmannschaft und von Peter eine Auswahl verschiedener Süßigkeiten. Emily schenkte ihm magisches Haargel, welches Lily ihm allerdings sofort wegnahm (Kommentar: „Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen? Ich will nicht, dass du was mit deinen Haaren anstellst!") und von Candice bekam er Zaubertinte. Sirius Geschenk war das wohl merkwürdigste: Ein Goldfisch (James: „Padfoot, was KANN dieser Goldfisch?" Sirius: „Gold fischen.") und ein ‚Schrankmonster' (ebenfalls nutzlos). Von seinen Eltern gab's fünf Karten für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft im August.

Aus dem Päckchen von Lily fiel ein etwa pfirsichkerngroßer Stein. Er war vollkommen weiß, aber als James ihn in die Hand nahm, veränderte er seine Farbe zu rot. Fragend sah er Lily an. „Ich hab das Gegenstück zu dem Stein. Er zeigt dir an, wenn ich an dich denke, meine Stimmung oder ob deine Hilfe brauche oder so. Bei schwarz bin ich in Gefahr, bei blau traurig oder verzweifelt, bei gelb krank oder verletzt, bei grün ängstlich, bei orange wütend, bei rosa glücklich, bei grau einsam und bei rot verliebt, was wiederum heißt, dass ich dann an dich denke", erklärte Lily. „Schreib mir die Bedeutungen am besten auf", bemerkte James grinsend und bedankte sich auf seine Art bei ihr.

Remus hatte seine Geschenke langsamer ausgepackt. Lily und James hatten ihm ein sehr altes und wertvolles Buch geschenkt, mit dem Titel ‚Werwolf sein und was man dagegen tun kann'. Von Peter hatte er ebenfalls Süßigkeiten bekommen (der Junge wurde von Jahr zu Jahr einfallsreicher) und von Sirius ein Sortiment an Zaubertrankzutaten. Candy schenkte ihm Pergamente, Tintenfässer und Federn (zumindest war es nützlich…) und Emmy Boxershorts in verschiedenen Farben, die Remus, mit feuerrotem Kopf, schnell in den Schrank verbannte. Nicht zu vergessen einen Kuchen von Hagrid und ein Zaubererradio von seinen Eltern.

Lily bekam von Emmy auch Unterwäsche, allerdings war ihre schwarz, teuer und ziemlich aufreizend. Stöhnend stopfte Lily sie zurück ins Papier. Candy schenkte ihr ein Buch über Traumdeutung und Remus eins über die dunklen Künste und die Verteidigung dagegen. Sirius schenkte ihr ein kleines, hübsch verziertes Kästchen, das jedem, außer ihr, der versuchte es zu öffnen, in die Nase biss. Von James bekam sie eine silberne Kette, mit einem, ebenfalls silbernen, verschnörkelten Anhänger, in den ein schwarzer Stein, ein Onyx, eingefasst war. Jetzt war es an Lily, fragend zu schauen.

„Der Anhänger ist verzaubert. Sehr, sehr alte Magie. Er wird dir, wenn du stirbst, deinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen, egal was es ist. Allerdings gibt es drei Bedingungen: 1. Der, der den Wunsch hat, muss ein reines Herz haben, darf also noch nie jemanden getötet oder absichtlich schlimm verletzt haben. 2. Der Wunsch darf alles sein, aber er darf niemanden wieder von den Toten auferstehen lassen oder dem Wünschenden den Tod ersparen, das funktioniert nicht. 3. Der Wunsch muss selbstlos sein, also dem Wünschenden nichts bringen, sondern anderen. Die Kette wird sich, sobald der Wunsch erfüllt ist, ins Nichts auflösen", erklärte er. Noch sollte keiner der Zwei wissen, dass es dieser Kette zu verdanken war, dass ihr gemeinsamer Sohn einige Jahre später den Todesfluch überleben sollte.

Nach dem Mittagessen in der großen Halle gingen sie über die zugeschneiten Ländereien. Lily unterhielt sich mit Remus über einen so genannten ‚Wolfsbanntrank', den ein Zauberer erfunden hatte und der einen Werwolf bei Vollmond angeblich zahm werden ließ. So ganz glaubte keiner der beiden an den Erfolg. James und Sirius trotteten hinterher. Keinem der beiden war nach einem tiefschürfenden Gespräch über irgendwelche Tränke und so schwiegen sie. Sirius sah sich um. Schnee. Nur Schnee, so weit das Auge reichte. Moment mal, Schnee… Schneeball… Schneeballschlacht. Ja, DAS war nach seinem Geschmack. Er bückte sich, nahm eine handvoll der weißen Pracht und formte einen festen Schneeball daraus. Blitzschnell klatschte er ihn James ins Gesicht. Der rächte sich sofort. Nur Minuten später waren alle vier in eine Schneeballschlacht verwickelt.

Als sie alle vollkommen außer Atem und von oben bis unten mit Schnee bedeckt waren, hob Lily irgendwann die Hände. „Stopp. Ich kapituliere", rief sie lachend und ließ sich rückwärts in die weiße Pracht fallen. James tat es ihr gleich und Sirius und Remus setzten sich daneben. Sirius Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Schnee… Schneemann! Auch gut, dann würden sie jetzt eben einen Schneemann-Bau-Wettbewerb starten. Er schlug es den anderen vor und die drei stimmten begeistert zu. Lily und James bildeten ein Team, Remus und Sirius das andere. Schnell begannen sie so viel Schnee wie möglich zu Kugeln zusammen zu pressen und diese Kugeln aufeinander zu setzten. Lily und Remus zauberten außerdem noch eine Mohrrübe, einen Zylinder und einen Besen herbei. Steine dienten als Augen, Mund und Knöpfe. Als sie fertig waren, kamen sie überein, dass es ein Unentschieden war und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Es war für alle ein rundum zufrieden stellendes Weihnachtsfest – und für Sirius ja auch der Geburtstag – gewesen.


	12. Countdown und Cocktails

_An Romi: Mit dieser FF ist am Ende des Schuljahrs Schluss. Eventuell kommt irgendwann noch ne Fortsetzungen oder eine Geschichte über das, was im 5. und 6. Schuljahr passiert ist (wie Lily sich mit den Maraudern angefreundet hat, etc.) Ich habe aber auch noch circa 4 andere Ideen für Lily-James-FFs möchte die auch ganz gerne schreiben. Was würdest du denn am liebsten zu erst haben wollen? Ne Fortsetzung oder was anderes?_

****

_An inlaka: Stellst du dir Sirius auch etwas…unbeherrscht vor? Ich schon._

****

****

**Countdown und Cocktails**

„Ach übrigens, Prongs, hier ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk", rief Sirius durch den ganzen Schlafsaal und warf etwas auf James Bett. Der grinste und packte das Päckchen aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein Flugkompass. „Ich dachte schon, du wolltest es tatsächlich bei einem Goldfisch, der Gold apportieren kann, wenn man es in sein Glas wirft, und einem singenden Schrankmonster auf rosafarbenem Plüsch belassen, das immer alle erschreckt", bemerkte James und Lily fügte hinzu: „Wäre ihm durchaus zuzutrauen. Wie war das mit dem Flohzirkus…?" Remus und James lachten, während Sirius die nächsten zehn Minuten ‚schmollte'.

Es war der 30. Dezember und sie packten grade ihre Sachen, um in einer Stunde von Hogsmead aus nach Godric's Hollow zu apparieren. Remus würde ebenfalls mitkommen, da er keine Lust hatte, vollkommen alleine im Griffindorturm sein Dasein zu fristen. Lily hatte ihre Sachen bereits fertig, ebenso Remus, aber James und Sirius kamen nicht wirklich voran. In ihrem Schrank herrschte ein dermaßenes Chaos, dass man eigentlich alles fand, nur nicht das, was man suchte. Remus saß auf der Fensterbank und blätterte in irgendeinem Buch, dem er allerdings nur seine halbe Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Lily lag ausgestreckt auf James Bett und beobachtete die beiden Jungen, die irgendetwas suchten, aber nicht fanden. James Schrankmonster erschwerte die Suche zusätzlich, in dem es Sachen klaute und unterm Bett versteckte und Sirius am laufenden Band in die Nase biss.

Schließlich hatten sie es dann doch geschafft ihre Koffer zu packen, nachdem Lily sich aufgerafft hatte und ihnen mit Hilfe von ein paar Zaubersprüchen und etwas Logik geholfen hatte. Mit einer der, von Thestralen gezogenen, Kutschen wurden die vier nach Hogsmead chauffiert und von dort aus apparierten sie zum Landhaus der Potters. Dort angekommen empfing sie eine hektische Betriebsamkeit. Die Hauselfen liefen herum, trugen Speisen und Dekoration, richteten die Räume und Gästezimmer her und irgendwie stand man immer im Weg. Sirius verschwand sofort in seinem Zimmer, welches er sich, auf Grund von Zimmermangel, dieses Mal mit Remus teilen würde, weil Lily bei James schlief. Kaum das sie ihre Koffer abgestellt hatten, gingen sie nach unten in den Garten und vertrieben sich den Tag mit Quidditch. Lily spielte anfangs auf der Hüterposition, denn da sie glänzende Reflexe hatte, hatte sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten damit, den Quaffel abzuwehren. James und Sirius spielten wie immer als Jäger und als Lily begann mit dem Schnatz zu trainieren, wechselten sie sich mit dem Hüter spielen ab. Remus hockte im Gras und las irgendein Buch.

Der Tag verging schnell und auch der letzte Tag des alten Jahres war bald vorüber. Gegen fünf verschwand Lily im Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Sirius Kommentar („Die Gäste kommen in 2 Stunden… was MACHST du so lange?") überhörte sie geflissentlich. Oben angekommen betrachtete Lily die drei Kleider, die sie mitgenommen hatte. Eins war grün, eins silbern und eins schwarz. Zuerst griff sie nach dem Grünen, da die Farbe ihr einfach ziemlich gut stand. Es war auf Samt, knöchellang und hatte einen weit schwingenden Rock. Das Oberteil war eng anliegend, die Ärmel reichten bis zu den Händen und endeten in einem Dreieck, wie die Kleider aus dem Mittelalter. An einigen Stellen waren goldene und silberne Stickereien angebracht. Lily hielt es sich an und legte es sofort wieder weg. Entschieden zu fein, wäre eher für eine Hochzeit angemessen. Als nächsten hob sie das Silberne hoch. Es war aus fließendem Glitzerstoff, sehr eng, tief ausgeschnitten (auch am Rücken), wurde nur von zwei durchsichtigen Trägern gehalten und endete etwa in der Mitte der Oberschenkel. Hm, irgendwie ETWAS zu aufreizend, immerhin wollte sie ja nicht auf den Strich.

Zuletzt hielt Lily sich das schwarze an. Es endete knapp über den Knien und war aus sehr weichem Stoff, den Lily nicht genau benennen konnte. Es betonte ihre schlanke Figur und ließ die Schultern weitgehend frei, außer zwei eher schmalen Trägern, die das Kleid hielten. Es war ebenfalls ausgeschnitten, allerdings nicht so tief wie das Silberne. Es war bestickte mit Perlen, die so angeordnet waren, dass sie an Feuerwerke erinnerten. Ja, dass Kleid war angemessen. Lily zog es an, dann noch hautfarbene Nylonstrumpfhosen und schwarze Riemchensandalen. Ihr Haar hatte sie eben gewaschen und trocknete es jetzt mit einem Zauber. Sie steckte sie hoch und webte einige Perlen und Strasssteine in die Frisur, die glitzerten, wenn das Licht darauf fiel. Dann schminkte sie sich, legte die Kette an, die James ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und noch passende Ohrringe und ein Armband. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Lily, dass es Zeit wurde runter zu gehen.

 Vielleicht hätte sie doch besser Schuhe angezogen, auf denen sie halbwegs laufen konnte. In einigen Minuten würden sich ihre Füße zwar an die hohen Absätze der Sandalen gewöhnt haben, aber momentan musste sie sich ziemlich konzentrieren, um nicht die Treppe herunter zu fallen. Den Blick starr auf ihre Füße gerichtet, bemerkte sie nicht, dass jemand neben sie getreten war. „Du siehst… unbeschreiblich aus, Süße", hörte Lily James Stimme und fuhr herum. Blöderweise verlor sie dabei das Gleichgewicht und wäre wohl ziemlich sicher die Treppe herunter gefallen, wenn er sie nicht im letzten Moment aufgefangen hätte. „Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", murmelte James. Sein Gesicht befand sich ziemlich nah an ihrem und langsam beugte er sich näher zu ihr. Lily schloss die Augen und wartete auf das, was kommen würde. Ein Räuspern ließ beide auseinander fahren.

Spencer und Jane Potter standen vor ihnen, dahinter ein Mann und eine Frau und zwei kichernde Mädchen, vielleicht 14 und 11 Jahre alt. Beide waren braunhaarig wie ihre Mutter, hatten aber die grauen Augen des Vaters. Sie hätten Zwillinge sein können, abgesehen vom Altersunterschied. „Nun, unseren Sohn James kennen Sie ja bereits. Das hier ist seine Freundin Lily Evans. Lily, dass sind Mr. und Mrs. Reedish und ihre Töchter Clara und Melanie." James grinste sie an und streckte Mr. und Mrs. Reedish die Hand hin, den Mädchen winkte er kurz zu. Woher nahm der Typ bitte diese Ruhe? War ihm denn GAR NICHTS peinlich? Anscheinend nicht… Nun, ein Pokerface aufsetzten konnte sie ebenfalls. Lily lächelte und reichte den Eltern der beiden Mädchen ebenfalls die Hand. „Guten Abend Mr. Reedish, guten Abend Mrs. Reedish", begrüßte sie die Gäste höflich und wandte sich dann an die Mädchen: „Hallo ihr Zwei. Ihr seid auch in Hogwarts, oder? Hufflepuff, wenn ich mich recht entsinne." Clara, die Ältere, nickte eifrig: „Ja, sind wir. Ich bin im vierten Jahr und Mel ist grade eingeschult worden. Du bist in Griffindor. Du bist Schulsprecherin und James auch." Der nickte kurz und fragte: „Sie entschuldigen uns kurz?" Damit zog er Lily hinter sich her nach oben.

„James, was…?", fragte Lily, als James sie in ein dunkles Zimmer führte und die Tür schloss. „Schhh", murmelte er und kam näher, „wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Lily grinste, streckte sich und ihre Lippen streifen seine. Nur ganz kurz, der Hauch einer Berührung, dann zog sie sich zurück. „Du bist grausam", grummelte James. Lily lachte: „Nein, nur praktisch. Wenn ich dir jetzt gestatte, mich zu küssen, dann verlieren wir beide die Kontrolle, glaub mir." „Wieso sollte ich? Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? ICH habe noch nie die Kontrolle verloren", verkündete James, was Lily wiederum zum Grinsen brachte. „Ganz einfach", erklärte sie, „schon mal was von ‚Zauber des Augenblicks' gehört?" James schüttelte nur verstimmt den Kopf. „Hey, mir war das grade peinlich genug. Ich habe keine Lust, das noch mal in der erweiterten Ausführung zu haben. Außerdem habe ich für die Frisur ewig gebracht und will sie nicht zerstören… noch nicht…", mit diesem angedeuteten Versprechen war die Diskussion für Lily beendet und sie verließ den Raum. James folgte.

Als sie den Salon betraten, drehten sich mehrere dutzend Köpfe zu ihnen um. Lily unterdrückte die Röte, die ihr mal wieder ins Gesicht stieg und lächelte etwas gezwungen. Was war das für ein teuflisches Sylvester? „Guten Abend", begrüßte James die Versammlung und ging zu seinem Platz. Im vorbeigehen schlug er einem ziemlich anzüglich grinsenden Sirius auf den Hinterkopf. „Autsch", grummelte der, „wofür was das jetzt?" „Denk mal ganz scharf nach, vielleicht kommst du selbst drauf… schwer vorstellbar, aber ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn", kam es von James zurück. Doch Sirius war schlagfertig: „Was will ich mit einem Korn? Abgesehen davon solltest du es mir besser sagen, denn wenn ich scharf nachdenke tue ich mir am Ende noch weh." Alle im Umkreis lachten. „Ach nein, armer kleiner Sirius. Wie sieht's aus, heute eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte oder ein Schlaflied?", fragte Lily unschuldig. „Heißt das, du bringst mich ins Bett", kam von Sirius die Gegenfrage und das anzügliche Grinsen war wieder da. Lily schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: „Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher du findest genug Freiwillige, die das übernehmen und wenn alle Stricke reißen gibt es ja noch Remus." Die Hauselfen kamen mit der Vorspeise herein und beendeten den Schlagabtausch.

Nach dem Essen war erstmal Tanzen angesagt. Lily tanzte sowohl mit Remus, als auch mit Sirius und auch einigen anderen Jungen, aber die meistens Tänze reservierte sich James schon im Voraus. Irgendwann kam Spencer Potter und fragte: „Kann ich auch einen Tanz mit meiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter bekommen?" Lily lachte und James bedachte seinen Vater mit einem bitterbösen Blick. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, dann wäre Spencer nicht mehr länger unter den Lebenden gewandelt. Um 23.45 Uhr machten sich alle auf den Weg nach draußen. Der Garten von Godric's Hollow war mit Fackeln erleuchtet und mit einem Schlenker von Spencers Zauberstab war der Himmel erfüllt von Feuerwerk in den skurrilsten Farben und Formen. Kurz vor Mitternacht begannen alle rückwärts zu zählen: „10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year!" Während die anderen mit Sekt, Champagner und Cocktails anstießen, küsste James Lily und sie ließ ihn gewähren.

Es war ein sehr sanfter, liebevoller Kuss und eigentlich war es Lily ziemlich egal, wie viele Leute um sie herum standen und sie beobachteten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er legte seine um ihre Taille. Minutenlang standen sie so da, eng umschlungen und es existierte für die Beiden niemand mehr, außer der jeweils andere. Die Gäste hatten sich wieder dem Feuerwerk zugewandt und als Lily sich irgendwann von James losriss, schafften sie es ungesehen zu verschwinden. Nun ja, FAST ungesehen. Remus lächelte ihnen hinterher und Sirius, der irgendeine Blondine im Arm hielt, bemerkte grinsend: „Viel Spaß noch." „Dir auch, Padfoot", wünschte James und diesmal war es an ihm, anzüglich zu grinsen. Oben in James Zimmer fielen sie auf sein Bett und nachdem er seine Lippen von ihren genommen hatte, fragte er lächelnd: „Darf ich dir jetzt deine Frisur zerstören?" Lily nickte langsam und schloss die Augen.


	13. Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser

_An Kara: Danke! Du hast mir grade eins der, in meinen Augen, größtmöglichen Komplimente gemacht. Ich finde, wenn man sich nicht in eine Geschichte rein versetzten kann und sie nicht bildlich vor Augen hat, dann ist sie allenfalls ‚in Ordnung'._

_An inlaka: Wiederhol dich ruhig, solange es was Nettes ist, wird's mich nicht stören ;)._

_An Serpentia: Ja, hast Recht, das Kapitel ist ganz lustig geworden. Zumindest nicht so depressiv, wie die Anderen, die ich abgeliefert habe._

_An valerie: Hier hast du das nächste Kapitel. Hoffe mal, es gefällt dir._

**Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser**

Die nächsten Monate vergingen tatsächlich ziemlich schnell und noch ereignisloser. Sirius und James fieberten nahezu dem nächsten Vollmond entgegen, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollten, denn das war das einzig aufregende Ereignis, welches in Aussicht stand. Sie sollten sich täuschen, denn schon bald würde grade James darum beten, dass wieder alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging. Der Tag, an dem alles aus den Fugen geriet, war ein recht sonniger Dienstag, doch die beiden Schulsprecher hatten wenig davon. Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag in ihrem Büro und entwarfen erste Planungen für Dumbledores Geburtstag. James saß auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und starrte die Wand an. Lily saß neben ihm auf dem Tisch und kritzelte irgendetwas auf ein Pergament.

„Also, was meinst du?", fragte Lily und hielt James ihre Notizen hin. Er stöhnte, überflog das Pergament aber brav. „Nicht schlecht an sich, aber ich würde mich da gar nicht so reinhängen", wandte er ein. Lily schaute ihn fragend an: „Inwiefern?" „Naja", kam die etwas zögerliche Antwort, „wir geben einfach den Vertrauensschülern Bescheid, dass jede Klasse ein bis zwei Nummern einstudieren soll und dass sie bitte überwachen, dass am Schluss auch jeder was macht und dass das Ganze halbwegs läuft. Wir organisieren das Fest. Reicht doch. Außerdem müssen wir ja auch noch den Abschlussball planen und nebenher noch irgendwie die Schule schaffen. Wirklich, Lil, wir haben mehr als genug zu tun." Sie nickte, schien aber nicht begeistert. James musste grinsen, als er ihre unwillige Reaktion sah. „Hey, du kannst nicht immer die hundertprozentige Kontrolle über alles haben. Ruh dich mal aus. Kein Mensch schafft es auf Dauer so viel zu Arbeiten, nicht mal du", versuchte James sie zu überreden. Von Lily kam keine Reaktion. „Bitte, Süße. Ich will nicht, dass du dich total überarbeitest", bettelte James weiter und sie musste lachen: „In Ordnung, ich werde mich etwas zurücknehmen. Zufrieden?" „Hm, fast", antwortete James und als er ihren Blick sah (Motto: ‚Was ist denn jetzt noch?') fuhr er fort: „ich bin es, wenn wir jetzt runter gehen und du dich einfach mal ein bisschen entspannst."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich muss noch meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreiben." „Lily, wir haben Zaubertränke erst wieder in einer Woche. Du hast noch mehr als genug Zeit", stöhnte James, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht, „aber damit, das wir nicht unbedingt runter gehen müssen hast du Recht…" Er richtete sich auf und beugte sich über sie um sie zu küssen. Soweit lies Lily es zu, aber als seine Hand sich unter ihr Oberteil schob, schubste sie ihn weg. „Was ist?", fragte James mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Lily grinste ihn herausfordernd an: „Wenn ich sage, ich habe Kopfschmerzen, dann glaubst du mir das nicht, oder?" Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und kam wieder einen Schritt näher. Lily sprang vom Tisch und fuhr fort: „Ich meine es Ernst. Ich muss wirklich noch den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreiben, außerdem noch die Hausaufgaben für Alte Runen fertig machen und das haben wir morgen. Dann muss ich noch in die Bibliothek und du musst in einer Viertelstunde zum Nachsitzen zu McGonagall, schon vergessen?" James grummelte etwas und Lily hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis nachher. Wir sehen uns spätestens in Astronomie", sprachs und verschwand.

Tatsächlich sahen sie sich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr. James widmete sich mal wieder einigen Streichen für Snivellus und Lily arbeitete für die Schule. Eigentlich wie früher. Um 23.45 Uhr machte Lily sich zusammen mit Emmy, Candy und Bertha, mit der sie sich in den letzten Monaten angefreundet hatten, auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Oben angekommen sah sie sich um. Peter drückte sich wie immer eng an die Wand, er hatte Höhenangst, Remus guckte bereits durch sein Fernrohr und Sirius stand lässig an die Umrandung gelehnte da und beobachtete Peter, der bei jeder von Sirius Bewegungen einmal aufquiekte. James war nicht da. „Sirius, wo ist James?", fragte Lily misstrauisch. Hatte er schon wieder was angestellt? Am Anfang des Schuljahrs war es ja besser gewesen, aber in den letzten drei Monaten hatten James und Sirius sich dermaßen gelangweilt, dass sie wieder auf Streiche zurückgegriffen hatten.

„Das würde mich allerdings auch mal interessieren. Mr. Black, wissen sie etwas über den Verbleib von Mr. Potter?", hörte Lily Dumbledores Stimme hinter sich. Einen kurzen Moment schien Sirius sich unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Pasana unterbrach ihn: „Undine ist auch nicht da. Ich habe sie seit zwei Stunden nicht mehr gesehen." Lily sah wie Sirius zusammenzuckte und eine böse Vorahnung machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit. Sie hatte James heute Nachmittag abgewiesen, mal wieder. Hatte sie oft in der letzten Zeit. Sollte er sich tatsächlich einen ‚Ersatz' gesucht haben? Nein, das würde er nicht wagen. Oder doch?

„Ich könnte die beiden suchen gehen, Professor", schlug sie vor und wunderte sich selbst, wie ruhig ihre Stimme war. „Aber du kannst doch nicht das ganze Schloss absuchen. Ich denke mal ich werde dir helfen. Zu zweit geht es schneller und…", sprach Sirius ziemlich hektisch auf sie ein. Lily warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu: „Spar dir deinen Atem, Sirius. Versuch nicht, ihn zu decken, du schaffst es eh nicht." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an den Schulleiter: „Ich habe Mittel und Wege die beiden innerhalb von Sekunden aufzuspüren. Ich müsste nur eben in den Gemeinschaftsraum." „Gut, gehen Sie die beiden suchen. Wenn Sie sie gefunden haben, dann schicken sie Mr. Potter und Ms. Kontagan so schnell wir möglich zu mir", bestimmte Dumbledore. Lily nickte und verließ den Turm, Sirius und Remus beunruhigte Blicke im Rücken.

Schnurstracks lief Lily zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors. Die Fette Dame kämmt sich grade die Haare und sang irgendwelche schrecklichen Arien. „Hören Sie auf, Loreley zu spielen. Es passt nicht zu Ihnen", knurrte Lily sie an. „Da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune. Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?", kam die schnippische Antwort. „Was für eine Laune ich habe ist allein meine Sache, aber ja, sie ist schlecht und wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter. Ob ich Unterricht habe oder nicht geht Sie zwar ebenfalls nichts an, aber ich habe die Erlaubnis hier zu sein. Dürfte ich jetzt rein?", fauchte Lily gefährlich leise. „Passwort", fragte die Fette Dame kurz angebunden. „Godric", nannte Lily das hochgradig einfallsreiche Passwort. Wäre eigentlich mal interessant zu erfahren, ob die anderen Häuser auch einfach die Vornamen ihrer Gründer als Passwörter hatten. Das war Lily momentan allerdings ziemlich egal. Ungeduldig klopfte sie mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum,  während das Portrait aufsprang.

Lily stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke der paar Griffindors, die noch wach waren und rannte zum Schlafsaal der Jungen. Sie kannte sich hier gut genug aus, das sie noch nicht einmal Licht anmachen musste. Sie ging zu James Nachttisch und sah zu ihrer Erleichterung, dass die Karte des Rumtreibers noch da war. James musste sie entweder vergessen oder überstürzt aufgebrochen sein. Nun, ihr kam es zu Gute. Zum einen war es leichter sie zu finden, anstatt einen Zauber zu wirken, der sie zu ihnen führen würde und zum anderen würden sie nicht gewarnt werden. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", murmelte Lily, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab dagegen tippte. Der übliche Begrüßungstext erschien und dann die Karte von Hogwarts. Hastig fuhr Lily mit dem Finger darüber. Dann sah sie die Namen. James Potter. Undine Kontagan. Beide im Schulsprecherbüro (der Junge wurde auch immer uneinfallsreicher) und beide lagen auf dem Sofa. Damit war Lily eigentlich alles klar. Sie würden da garantiert keine Hausaufgaben machen.

Eine kleine Hoffnung blieb ihr allerdings noch. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht und hoffentlich gab es eine harmlose Erklärung. Lily fiel zwar keine ein und sie wusste, dass sie sich etwas einredete, sich an einen Strohhalm klammerte, der noch nicht einmal existierte, aber das war ihr egal. Sie hoffte, betete und wusste gleichzeitig, dass es sinnlos war, dass ihr Strohhalm sie nicht halten würde. Sie würde fallen und diesmal gab es niemanden, der sie auffangen würde. Denn der, der sie hätte auffangen können, war der, der sie zu Fall gebracht hatte.

Einer inneren Eingebung folgend ging Lily zum Schrank. Sie öffnete ihn und tatsächlich, der Tarnumhang hing an seinem Platz. Lily zog ihn an und verließ den Schlafsaal. Dieses Mal sah niemand sie komisch an, aber dieses Mal war sie auch unsichtbar. Sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei sie die Fette Dame wieder bei ihren Gesangsübungen störte und froh war, dass diese nicht erkenne konnte, wer sie war. Schnell, aber lautlos lief Lily zu ihrem Büro, welches sie sich mit James teilte. „Abrakadabra", murmelte sie dem Gemälde von Ella der Intelligenten zu. War heute der Tag der einfallsreichen Passwörter? Schien so. Außerdem war der Tag, an dem ihr der Boden unter den Füßen wegbrach. Passte ja irgendwie.

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und Lily sah, was sie nicht sehen wollte. Sie sah, wovor sie sich gefürchtet hatte. James und Undine, recht leicht bekleidet und in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Pose. ‚If you fall I'll catch, if you love I'll love, and so it goes, my dear, don't be scared, you'll be safe, this I swear. If you only love me.' Die Zeilen des Liedes fielen ihr ein. Das Lied, was sie gehört hatte, damals, als James sie im Badezimmer gefunden hatte. Er hatte es geschworen. Er hatte geschworen, dass er sie auffangen würde, dass er sie lieben würde und jetzt das. Langsam zog Lily sich den Umhang aus und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Die Karte ebenfalls. Geräuschlos.

Lily warf einen Blick auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Mahagoni und das Schweifhaar eines Einhorns, 11 ½ Zoll. Eine Träne tropfte auf den dunklen Stab, perlte ab und fiel zu Boden. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie weinte, aber jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr, seit sie den Astronomieturm verlassen hatte, stumme Tränen über die Wangen rannen. Die beiden auf dem Sofa hatten sie immer noch nicht bemerkt. Lily holte noch einmal tief Luft, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sagte dann mit kühler, gefasster Stimme: „Ihr seid zu spät zu Astronomie. Ihr sollt bitte sofort zu Dumbledore kommen. Könnt ihr mich entschuldigen? Mir ist nicht mehr wirklich nach Unterricht." Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Gesichter der Griffindors. Undine wirkte zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Schlange. Ja, sie war eine Schlange und nichts weiter. Auf James Gesicht dagegen zeigten sich Überraschung, Reue und Panik. Na das half ihm jetzt auch nicht mehr. Lily drehte sich um und rannte. Sie ließ den Umhang und die Karte, wo sie waren und das letzte, was sie hörte, war James Stimme: „Lily, bitte warte. Ich kann das erklären. LILY!" Er würde es nicht erklären können. Nicht plausibel. Lily lief in den Verbotenen Wald. Dort verwandelte sie sich in Jewel und rannte. Rannte, rannte, rannte. Egal wohin, egal wie lange. Nur rennen, um den Schmerz nicht zu spüren!


	14. Je ne te bois rien

_An valerie: Tja, so ist er nunmal._

_An kara: James WIRD leiden, glaub mir. Ich lasse in im übernächsten Kapitel leiden, und zwar richtig… aber mehr wird nicht verraten :p. _

_An Romi: Ja, er ist ein ziemlicher Idiot.   
Das ist jetzt irgendwie nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich und besser schreiben als JKR… falls doch, dann: Danke, danke, danke! :D_

_An vero: Was hätte Sirius denn deiner Meinung nach machen sollen?_

**Je ne te bois rien** (Ich bin dir nichts mehr schuldig)

Lily wusste nicht, wie lange sie draußen herumgerannt war. Alles was sie wusste, war, dass sie irgendwann in der Morgendämmerung wieder ins Schloss gegangen war (natürlich in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt), sich ins Bett gelegt und geweint hatte. Als sie hörte, dass die anderen aufgestanden waren, wischte sie sich die Tränen ab, setzte eine unberührte Miene auf und schlug den Vorhang zur Seite. Undine hatte sie triumphierend angegrinst, aber nichts gesagt. Merkwürdig eigentlich. Lily hatte erwartet, dass bereits das ganze Schloss Bescheid wusste. Immerhin war Undine ein Lästermaul, sie liebte Klatsch und sie hatte grade die beiden Schulsprecher auseinander gebracht. Was Lily nicht wusste, dass James Undine damit gedroht hatte, das sie ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh sein würde, wenn IRGENDJEMAND aus ihrem Mund erfahren hätte, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Und Undine zweifelte nicht, dass James Potter ihr durchaus das Leben zur Hölle machen könnte…

Wie im Trance zog Lily sich an. Die Anderen waren zum Frühstück runter gegangen, Lily selbst hatte keinen Hunger. Sie stand vor ihrer Kommode und starrte ihr Spiegelbild an. Das war sie nun. Lilian Sophie Evans. Grüne Augen, Augen wir Smaragde. Denen verdankte sie auch ihren Spitznamen. Jewel. James hatte ihn ihr gegeben. James… Wieder betrachtete Lily sich im Spiegel. Helle Haut. Zu hell. Sie war blass, hatte leichte Ringe unter den Augen. Sie sah krank aus. Rote Haare, die ihr bis zur Mitte des Rückens reichten. Blutrot, wie Remus mal gesagt hatte. Blut…

Es würde helfen. Sie wusste, dass es helfen würde. Das war eine Sache, so sicher, wie es sicher war, dass jeden Morgen die Sonne aufging. Obwohl… wer sagte eigentlich dass DAS sicher war? Wer sagte, dass die Sonne jeden Morgen aufging? Könnte ja auch sein, dass sie ganz plötzlich nicht mehr aufgehen würde… Sie schien zwar durchs Fenster, aber Lily war sich sicher, dass sie heute Morgen nicht aufgegangen war, nicht wie sonst. Wie hätte sie auch, wenn Lilys ganzes Leben scheinbar in Scherben vor ihr lag?

Lily betrachtete ihre Arme. Fuhr mit dem linken Zeigefinger langsam über die Pulsadern der rechten Hand. Niemand würde es merken. Sie hatten erst einmal etwas gemerkt. Einmal von wie vielen Malen? Wie oft hatte sie sich schon an den silbernen Dolch geklammert, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, ins Bodenlose zu stürzen? Lily wusste es nicht. Es mussten unzählige Male gewesen sein. Eigentlich wahnsinnig, wie einem ein einziger Mensch jede Freude nehmen konnte. Gestern Nachmittag hatte sie sich noch für das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt gehalten und heute? Heute wollte sie nicht mal mehr da raus gehen. Wollte sich nicht den Blicken der Anderen aussetzten, ihren besorgten Fragen. Nein, dass konnte sie nicht. Das würde sie nicht durchstehen. Nicht so.

Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, war Lily zu ihrem Nachttisch gestürzt und hatte den Dolch herausgeholt. Wieso hatte sie ihn immer griffbereit? Macht der Gewohnheit? Oder Vorahnung? War ja eigentlich nicht wichtig. Hauptsache er war da. Schnell, beinahe grob, zog sie den Dolch durch ihre Haut. Als das Blut den Arm hinunter floss, beruhigte sie sich. Noch ein paar Schnitte. Ruhiger diesmal. Langsam. Jede Sekunde genießend, dann wischte sie den Dolch ab und krempelte sich die Jeans hoch. Mit Muggelklebeband befestigte sie den Dolch an ihrem Unterschenkel und bedeckte ihn wieder mit dem Stoff der Hose. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Dann hörte sie von unten Candys Stimme: „Lily, kommst du?" „Sofort", rief sie zurück und mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs schlossen sich die Wunden zu Narben und diese verheilten in sekundenschnelle. Das Blut wurde beseitigt, von Boden, Kleidung und Haut. Sämtliche Spuren verwischt. Lily holte tief Luft, wischte sich noch einmal die Tränen vom Gesicht und ging dann nach unten.

„Also, Lil, was ist los? Sag es uns doch bitte", flehte Bertha beinahe. „Nichts", antwortete Lily kurz angebunden. Emmy schnaubte: „Sicher doch. Deshalb hast du nicht gegessen, warst die halbe Nacht weg und siehst aus, als wäre es das Beste dich sofort zur Autopsie zu bringen." „Auto-Was?", fragte Candy. Sie war als einzige reinblütig und hatte keine Ahnung von Muggeln. „Autopsie", erklärte Emmy genervt, „die Muggel untersuchen ihre Toten mit irgendwelchen Maschinen, um herauszufinden, woran sie gestorben sind und so." Auch nicht die beste Erklärung, aber für Candice reichte sie. Normalerweise hätte Lily sich über das Gespräch ihrer Freundinnen amüsiert, aber heute nervte es sie nur. Naja, zumindest ließen sie jetzt von ihr ab. Candy und Emmy diskutierten über Sinn und Unsinn einer Autopsie und Bertha ging schweigend nebenher.

Als sie das Gewächshaus betraten, waren ihre Mitschüler schon da. Auch die Hufflepuffs waren vollständig. „Lily?", hörte sie jemanden rufen. Sie drehte sich herum und erkannte Remus, der auf den Platz neben sich deutet. Erleichtert, dass sie nicht neben James sitzen musste, ging Lily zu ihm hin. Sie spürte die Blicke in ihrem Rücken. Verwirrt. Irritiert. Fragend. Aber es war ihr egal. Sie durften in der ersten Stunde mal wieder Alraunen umtopfen. Das hatten sie schon so oft gemacht, dass Lily nur mit einem Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit dabei war. Der restliche Teil war nach innen gerichtet, auf ihre Gefühle und Gedanken. Auf ihre Verzweifelung, ihre Trauer, ihre Wut. In der zweiten Stunde befassten sie sich mit Beobachtungen rund um die Venemosa Tentacula. Ziemlich theoretisch, auch wenn sie ein Ansichtsexemplar hatten, also passte Lily auch hier nicht wirklich auf.

Als die anderen zum Mittagessen gingen, verschwand Lily im Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Hier kam nie jemand hin und hier würde sie niemand stören. Myrte mochte sie aus irgendeinem Grund und wenn Lily sie bat zu verschwinden, dann tat der Geist das sogar. Eigentlich merkwürdig, wenn man an das Verhalten dachte, dass Myrte sonst an den Tag legte, aber Lily war froh, dass es so war. So ließ Myrte sie in Ruhe und als es zur nächsten Stunde klingelte, beseitigte Lily schnell das Blut. Um die Wunden zu schließen reichte die Zeit noch, aber die Narben konnte sie nicht verschwinden lassen. Es war ein recht schwieriger Zauber der Macht und Konzentration erforderte. Beides hatte Lily momentan nicht.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung. Auf dem Korridor traf sie eine braunhaarige Erstklässlerin und einige ihrer Freunde. „Hallo, Lily", rief die kleine Hufflepuff. „Hallo – ähm…", begann Lily, dann fiel ihr zu Glück der Name wieder ein und sie fuhr fort, „Melanie." Melanie Reedish. Sie war mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester Clara auf der Sylvesterparty der Potters gewesen. Ja, an Sylvester, da war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Damals hatte sie sich noch gedreht.

Lily betrat das Klassenzimmer. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah sich um. Remus war auf den freien Platz neben Peter aufgerutscht, so war sowohl der neben Sirius, als auch der neben James frei. Neben Bertha hätte sie sich auch setzten können. James kam nicht in Frage, Bertha würde sie nur löchern, als ging Lily schnurstracks zum Tisch neben Sirius. Der lächelte sie einmal an. Schweigend, aufmunternd, mitfühlend. Dann wandten sich beide Professor McGonagall zu, die grade den Raum betreten hatte. Vom Unterricht bekam Lily mal wieder nichts mit. Irgendwann beendete die Lehrerin die Stunde. Lily packte langsam und tranceartig ihre Sachen ein. So handelte sie schon den ganzen Tag, ohne nachzudenken, einfach, wie sie es gewohnt war. Sie stand auf und ging mit ruhigen Schritten in Richtung Tür. Dann spürte sie, wie jemand sie am Arm festhielt.

Sie drehte sich um und starrte direkt in James Gesicht. „Lily… ich… ich wollte das nicht, wirklich nicht. Ich habe gearbeitet und sie stand plötzlich im Büro. Nur in Unterwäsche und da… da hat mein Verstand irgendwie ausgesetzt. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, einen großen Fehler, dass weiß ich, aber ich bitte dich, ich flehe dich an, mir noch einmal zu verzeihen. Es wird nie, nie wieder vorkommen, ich sch…" „Spar dir deinen Atem", unterbrach Lily ihn und ihre Stimme klang enttäuscht und müde, „lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Es ist aus. Ich schulde dir nichts mehr, James, noch nicht einmal meine Aufmerksamkeit oder mein Gehör für deine lahmen Entschuldigungen. Leb wohl." Damit ging sie langsam nach draußen und zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Alte Runen bei Professor Rattap. Mitte dreißig, braunhaarig und nicht unbedingt unattraktiv. Das fanden zumindest die meisten Mädchen, Lily hielt ihn für arrogant.

James starrte seiner Freundin hinterher. Seiner Ex-Freundin, um ehrlich zu sein. Sie hatte so müde geklungen. So unendlich müde. Wie als hätte man ihr jeden Grund zum Leben genommen, den Willen zu Leben. Ihr schien tatsächlich alles egal zu sein. Müde… des Lebens müde? Er hatte die Narben gespürt, durch den Stoff des Umhangs. Sie hatte begonnen zu Ritzen. Wieder. Dabei hatte sie das seit dem Sommer nicht getan, das wusste er. Er bereute, was er getan hatte. Bereute es mehr, als er irgendwie hätte ausdrücken können. So leicht ging das also. Ein Seitensprung und die Erde stand still. Das ganze Leben war aus der Bahn geworfen. Wieso? Wieso, wieso, wieso? Wieso hatte er nicht einmal in seinem Leben ‚Nein' sagen können? Er wünschte sich in dem Moment mehr als in irgendeinem sonst, die Vergangenheit ändern zu können. Er wollte es wegen ihr, weil er sah, wie schlecht es ihr ging, aber das war nicht möglich. Er wollte sie trösten, umarmen, halten, aber es war ihm nicht gestattet. Sirius und Remus würden sich um sie kümmern. Das wusste er.

Tatsächlich hatten sowohl Sirius, als auch Remus, James in der Nacht eine Standpauke der übelsten Art gehalten. Das er so was nicht machen könnte, nicht mit Lily. „Sie liebt dich, James und da tust du ihr so was an? Und dann auch noch mit Undine, ihrer Lieblingsfeindin", hatte Remus ihm vorgeworfen. Sirius war sofort drauf angesprungen: „Kontagan hat dich benutzt um sich bei Lily für ihre bloße Existenz zu rächen. Diese Schlampe ist mehr als eifersüchtig auf Jewel und was tust du? Du geht's hin und schläfst mit ihr und das in eurem Büro. Geschmacklos." So war es noch einige Zeit weiter gegangen, dann hatten sie irgendwann beide von ihm abgelassen. „Denk mal drüber nach, was du getan hast", hatte Remus ihm noch zugemurmelt, dann waren beide schlafen gegangen und hatten den ganzen heutigen Tag nicht mit James geredet. Tatsächlich, ein Seitensprung konnte dein Leben nicht nur zerstören, er tat es auch.


	15. I won't watch my life crashing down on m...

_An Jenny: Ich wohne in Köln.   
Ich versuche wie gesagt, jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben, oder zumindest jeden zweiten. Bald sind ja Ferien, da habe ich eventuell sogar Zeit öfter mal zwei oder drei Chaps pro Tag zu schreiben. Allerdings bin ich vom 30.7 bis zum 3.9 in Australien und da werdet ihr dann keine neuen Kapitel kriegen. Lässt sich leider nicht ändern, aber vielleicht schaffe ich es auch, die FF noch vor Australien fertig zu stellen.  
Ideen habe ich schon eine ganze Menge. Für 9 Kapitel habe ich schon Inhalt und Überschriften und da kommen sicher noch einige hinzu._

_An kara: Sie kommen wieder zusammen (sieht man ja an Harry). Aber jedes ‚Wunder' hat seinen Preis und der, den James bezahlen wird, wird besonders bitter sein…_

_An Romi: Danke. Ja, ich verfalle wieder in meine traurige Masche. Ich glaube, ich kann besser traurige und schwermütige Dinge schreiben als so fröhliche und leichte. Ich schreibe sie ehrlich gesagt auch lieber. Ich hoffe für euch, dass ich nicht irgendwann über Sinn und Unsinn des menschlichen Daseins oder die Existenz (oder eben Nichtexistenz) eines Gottes zu philosophieren beginne. Tue ich nämlich auch seehhr gerne (ich weiß, dass ich abnormal bin, sagt mir meine Freundin jeden Tag…) ;)_

_An Serpentia: Ja, ich kann Undine auch nicht leiden… fast so wenig wie Peter. Eigentlich können einem die zwei schon wieder Leid tun. Mir tun solche Leute eigentlich immer Leid. Sind dumm oder verschlagen, aber haben dafür auch keine Freunde und kein Rückgrat. Armselig irgendwo…_

**I won't watch my life crashing down on me**

James hatte in der letzten Nacht kaum ein Auge zu getan. Zu schlimm waren die Schuldgefühle und die Wut auf sich selber gewesen. Er hatte den ganzen Mittwoch keine Chance bekommen, mit Lily zu reden, denn sie hatte ihn gemieden. Dafür waren am Abend Sirius und Remus gekommen und hatten wieder mit ihm geredet. Zumindest hielten seine Freunde noch zu ihm. Sie hatten ihm allerdings unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie wütend waren, wegen dem, was er Lily angetan hatte und dass sie auf keinen Fall vermitteln würden oder sonst etwas in der Art. James würde sich wohl selber etwas überlegen müssen.

„Gut, dann schlagt bitte euer Buch auf", forderte Professor Rattap sie auf. James tat wie ihm geheißen und starrte dann auf die Seite. Er stöhnte lautlos. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn geritten, als er Alte Runen gewählt hatte? Nun ja, Arithmatik wäre wohl auch nicht besser gewesen, nur komplizierter und auf Muggelkunde konnte er vollständig verzichten. Wieso gab es kein Fach wie ‚Fliegen' oder ‚Quidditch'? James bekam zwar immer sein ‚Ohnegleichen' oder zumindest ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' (kam nur sehr, sehr selten vor), aber ein Fach was Spaß machen würde, wäre zur Abwechselung mal nicht schlecht. VgddK war ja ganz nett, aber dieser Grippin war eine Niete, der würde als erster wegrennen, wenn er den Dunklen Künsten begegnen würde, da war James sich sicher, und McGonagall, die sein zweites Lieblingsfach, Verwandlung, unterrichtete, war entschieden zu streng.

Irgendwie brachte James Alte Runen herum und in der Stunde danach, Geschichte der Zauberei, formte sich in seinem Kopf eine Idee. Er betrachtete Lily beinahe wehmütig. Wie sie dort saß, neben Sirius. Sie trug Jeans und eine schwarze Bluse, das rote Haar fiel ihr offen über den Rücken. Sie starrte Professor Binns an und James ahnte, dass sie das tat um ja nicht in die Verlegenheit zu kommen IHN anzusehen. James wusste, dass er Lily liebte. Dass er sie mehr liebte, als irgendetwas anderes. Sie war alles, was er zum Leben brauchte. Ohne sie war sein Leben nicht mehr lebenswert. Sie WAR sein Leben. Und er würde verdammt noch mal nicht zusehen, wie sein Leben über ihm zusammenbrach. Er würde sie zurückbekommen. Kostet es was es wolle. Es würde ein Wunder von Nöten sein, aber er würde es schaffen, selbst wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat. James Kämpferwille war erwacht. Er war immerhin James Potter und ein Potter gab nie so leicht auf.

James würde sein Wunder bekommen, doch er würde dafür einen hohen Preis zahlen, einen bitteren Preis, bezahlt durch Tränen. Er würde einen Teil seines Lebens verlieren, um einen anderen wieder zu erlangen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war James entschlossen, dass er alles dafür geben würde, um Lily wieder zubekommen und er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er DAS anstellen könnte. Sich schlicht entschuldigen zog nicht, dass hatte er gestern gemerkt. Blumen, Pralinen, Schmuck und irgendwelche abgeschriebenen Gedichte würden ebenfalls nichts bringen, viel zu gewöhnlich. Aber was dann? James griff nach einem Pergament und eine Feder und begann, sich eine Liste zu machen, um den Überblick zu behalten. Er machte sich sonst nie Listen, aber ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern schließlich ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Er versuchte die ganze Sache von außen zu betrachten und tat so, als würde er sie Fragen für irgendjemand anderen aufschreiben, um dem dann zu helfen.

_Wer hat den Fehler gemacht?_ - Ich, ganz allein ich.  
_Ein entschuldbarer Fehler?_ - Eigentlich nicht, nicht für Lily.  
_Ist eine Andere mit im Spiel? _- Ja, ziemliche Schlampe.  
_Wie verhält sie sich? _- Ignoriert mich, ist wütend und verletzt.  
_Was hast du gemacht? _- Sie betrogen, verletzt und ihr Vertrauen missbraucht.  
_Gibt es eine Chance, dass sie irgendwann von selbst zurückkommt? - _Definitiv NICHT.  
_Gibt es eine Chance, dass sie ÜBERHAUPT jemals zurückkommt? _- Höchstens eine ganz, ganz kleine.  
_Helfen die gewöhnlichen Maßnahmen? _- Nein.  
_Was würde sie eventuell wieder milde stimmen? _- Irgendwas außergewöhnliches, möglichst peinliches (für mich…)  
_Liebst du sie?_ - Ja.  
_Liebt sie dich auch? _- Hat sie mal, ob es jetzt noch so ist weiß ich nicht. Wohl eher nicht.  
_Irgendwelche Ideen? _- Nein. Keine einzige. Wozu mache ich das hier sonst?

James las sich alles, was er aufgeschrieben hatte noch einmal durch. „Sieht ziemlich trostlos aus, Kumpel", murmelte Remus, der ihm über die Schulter sah. James nickte und fügte bitter hinzu: „Mehr als trostlos… aber es MUSS doch etwas geben. Ich kann ohne sie nicht leben…" „Dein verschulden, Prongs, einzig und allein dein eigenes. Ich werde dir jetzt nicht helfen, Sirius auch nicht. Sieh zu, dass du da alleine raus kommst." James nickte stumm und starrte wieder auf sein Pergament. „Aber zu dem vorletzten Punkt", fuhr Remus leise fort, „sie liebte dich immer noch, sonst würde es ihr nicht so verdammt dreckig gehen. Sie ist lediglich verletzt und vertraut dir nicht mehr…" Schöne Aussichten.

Während des Mittagsessens war James verschwunden und Lily war froh darüber. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Aber essen konnte sie auch nicht. Unter den gestrengen Augen ihrer drei Freundinnen und den restlichen Maraudern würgte Lily etwas von den Spaghetti runter und entschuldigte sich dann, von wegen, sie müsste noch einmal auf Toilette. Dann verschwand sie in Myrtes Klo, erbrach sich und sackte dann weinend an der Wand zusammen. Wieso ließ sie sich so gehen? Wieso schaffte er es, ihr jeglichen Lebenswillen zu nehmen? Das Leben ging weiter, auch ohne ihn, dass wusste sie. Wieso fühlte sie sich dann so verdammt… kaputt und wertlos? Lily wusste selbst nicht, wieso sie so ‚überreagierte', aber…

Als Lily zusammen mit Bertha, die als Einzige auf sie gewartete hatte, aus dem Schulgebäude trat um zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu gehen, fiel ihr Blick als allererstes auf eine merkwürdige Anordnung aus Blumen. Naja, nicht wirklich merkwürdig. Ein großes ‚Sorry' aus weißen Lilien, daneben rote Rosen, die zu einem Herz angeordnet waren. James. Glaubte der wirklich, mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs war alles wieder gut? Da hatte er sich geschnitten. Lily ging näher an die Blumen heran, hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. In dem Moment verwelkten sämtliche Blumen und zurück blieb ein unordentliches, braun-schwarzes Beet auf verfaulten Blumen. Dann wandte Lily sich Professor Kesselbrand zu, der heute über Mondkälber redete.

Egal was James in den nächsten Tagen anstellte, und er stellte wahrlich eine ganze Menge an, Lily ignorierte es entweder oder zerstörte es. Als ihm dann die kreativen Ideen ausgingen versuchte er es doch noch mit dem Klassischen (Pralinen, Blumen, Schmuck und Gedichte), doch die Gedichte verbrannte Lily, die Blumen schmiss sie aus dem Fenster, die Pralinen verteilte sie an ihre Mitschüler und den Schmuck warf sie James an den Kopf. Und um das Ganze perfekt zu machen, durften sie am darauf folgenden Sonntag auch noch Dumbledores Geburtstag mit den Vertrauensschülern besprechen – gemeinsam…

„Also, wie ihr vielleicht wisst – oder auch nicht – hat Dumbledore in anderthalb Monaten Geburtstag. Irgendein Runder, auch wenn er sich weigert zu verraten, wie alt er genau wird", erklärte James kurz angebunden. „Und was haben wir damit zu tun?", fragte einer der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin. „Wir – oder besser ihr und die Schüler – werden etwas organisieren. Jede Klasse soll ein bis zwei Dinge aufführen und es ist eure Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass jeder, ich betone JEDER, Schüler auch etwas macht und das alles glatt über die Bühne geht. Geht bei eurem Haus etwas schief, werdet ihr verantwortlich gemacht. Potter und ich werden das Fest organisieren, aber für die Vorführungen seit ihr zuständig", fauchte Lily genervt. Die Vertrauensschüler sahen sich irritiert an. Normalerweise war Lily immer höflich und hilfsbereit und seit wann nannte sie James wieder ‚Potter'? „Am besten ihr sucht euch pro Klasse einen ‚Sprecher' aus, der euch immer Bericht erstattet und so. Noch fragen? Nein? Dann seid ihr entlassen. Nächstes Treffen in exakt einer Woche. Selber Ort, selbe Zeit", schloss James. Das war zum Glück schnell gegangen.

Lily verließ das Schulsprecherbüro mit den anderen und James blieb alleine zurück. Resigniert ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins. Sie hatten März, wieso brannte der Kamin eigentlich noch? Wieso brannte er selbst im Juni immer? Sinnlos. Sinnlos, wie sein Leben. Plötzlich klopfte es am Fenster. Eine Schleiereule schwebte davor. James stand auf und ging Stirn runzelnd hinüber um die Eule einzulassen. Wieso bekam er JETZT eine Eule? Normalerweise kamen alle Briefe während des Frühstücks. Komisch… James nahm der Eule den Brief ab. Er sah sehr formell aus. Ein Blick auf das Siegel zeigte James, dass der Brief aus dem Ministerium war. Wieso bekam er Post aus dem Ministerium. Die Eule flog wieder davon. James beachtete sie nicht. Ungeduldig riss der Griffindor den Umschlag auf, ließ ihn zu Boden fallen und überflog das Pergament schnell. Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte, erstarrte er. Der Brief flatterte zu Boden und Tränen traten dem Jungen in die Augen…


	16. Was ist schon Begehren?

_An Vami: Lies selbst_

_An Jenny: Ja, sie übertreibt. Aber ich dachte eigentlich, dass in dem einen Abschnitt (nach dem Mittagessen) ausgedrückt zu haben, dass sie selber findet, dass sie übertreibt, aber nicht weiß wieso. Naja…  
Danke. Spaß werde ich haben, denke ich. Stress mache ich mir keinen, aber ich will ja auch wissen, wie es weitergeht. Ich selbst weiß nämlich auch immer nur so halb, was in den Kapiteln vorkommen soll. Ich setzte mich einfach hin und schreibe und lese es hinterher noch mal (und bin dann manchmal überrascht, was ich da geschrieben habe) Ja, teilweiße warm (z.B. in Alice Springs) und dann wieder fast kalt (z.B. in Sydney), ziemlich ätzend…_

_An Vamp: Ich kann :p. Aber es geht ja schon weiter_

_An Romi: Du darfst raten._

_An Brchen: Schreibe ja schon weiter…_

_An Valerie: Darum ;)_

_An kara: Ist auch die zeitraubenste, die anderen entstammen alle nur so kurzen Ideen von mir, die ich schreiben wollte._

_An vero: Du darfst sie genießen, ich schreibe weiter._

_An inlaka: Wie ihr befielt, großer Meister. _

**Was ist schon Begehren?**

Lily war minutenlang vollkommen in Gedanken versunken herum gelaufen. Ohne es zu merken, stieß sie mit dem Fuß eine Ritterrüstung an, die scheppernd umfiel. Erschrocken schrie Lily kurz auf, beruhigte sich aber, als sie den Ursprung des Geräuschs sah. Sie murmelte einen Spruch und die Rüstung richtete sich wieder auf. Lily sah sich um. In diesem Teil des Schlosses war sie noch nie gewesen. Komisch, denn immerhin war sie jetzt schon sieben Jahre hier, sie war Schulsprecherin und Marauder. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, das ganze Schloss in und auswendig zu kennen. Nun, so konnte man sich täuschen. Sie war in eine Sackgasse gelaufen. Vor ihr war lediglich eine einzige Tür. Lily ging darauf zu und zu ihrer Überraschung war die Tür nur angelehnt. Ihre Neugier war geweckt und sie betrat den Raum dahinter.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass dieser Korridor auf der Karte des Rumtreibers eingezeichnet war, allerdings war nichts Besonderes daran gewesen. Sirius hatte gesagt, es wäre nur ein Abstellraum. Aber was, bitteschön, machte ein Spiegel in einem Abstellraum? Denn dort stand ein Spiegel, auf Klauenfüßen und so hoch wie der Raum. Oben drüber war in goldenen Lettern geschrieben: NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN. Lily runzelte die Stirn. Was war das? Sah auf den ersten Blick aus wie Kaudawelsch, wie eine sinnlose Ansammlung von Buchstaben, aber das konnte nicht sein. Wenn der Spiegel so versteckt wurde, dann war er entweder mächtig oder gefährlich oder sogar beides. Zumindest aber war er magisch. Vielleicht war es ein Zauberspruch oder etwas in der Art. Aber ein Zauberspruch den man nicht aussprechen konnte, es sei denn man war scharf darauf sich die Zunge zu verknoten? Irgendwie auch nicht.

„Nerhegeb", murmelte Lily leise, „Nerhegeb… Ner heg eb. Eb heg ner. Ren geh be. Be geh ren… Moment mal! Begehren!" Das Letzte rief sie beinahe heraus. Natürlich, das war eine ganz normale Inschrift, nur eben falsch herum. Sie musste es von rechts lesen. „NIC HTDEINAN TLIT ZABERD EIN HER Z BEGEHREN. Nicht dein Antlitz, aber dein Herzbegehren", las Lily. Komisches Ding. Gut, vielleicht sollte sie mal einen Blick hinein werfen. Sie trat vor den Spiegel und was sie sah, ließ sie nach Luft schnappen. Der Spiegel zeigte tatsächlich nicht ihr Antlitz – oder zumindest nicht nur ihr eigenes. Er zeigte sie selber, einige Jahre älter, ein Baby im Arm und neben sich ein Mann. Schwarze, verstrubbelte Haare, haselnussbraune Augen und eine Brille. James. Er hatte denselben Ring am Finger, wie sie. War das ihr Herzbegehren, was der Spiegel ja angeblich zeigte? War es das, was sie wollte? James heiraten und sein Kind zu Welt bringen?

Vollkommen verwirrt starrte Lily immer noch das Bild an, welches der Spiegel ihr zeigte. „Nun, was sehen Sie, Miss Evans", fragte eine leise Stimme hinter ihr. Erschrocken fuhr Lily herum. „Was? Professor? Wie?", fragte sie verwirrt. Professor Dumbledore lächelte und wiederholte seine Frage. „Ich", begann Lily, brach ab und setzte erneut an, „ich sehe mich selber, aber älter als jetzt, zwei oder drei Jahre. Ich habe ein Baby im Arm und einen Ring am Finger. Neben mir steht ein Mann. Er hat denselben Ring und das Baby sieht ihm ähnlich…" Sie verstummte. Sollte sie sagen, welchen Mann sie sah? Dumbledore nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er fragte: „Nur irgendein Mann? Ich kann mir nicht so ganz vorstellen, dass Sie sich schlicht wünschen, einfach nur zu heiraten und Mutter zu werden. Kennen Sie diesen Mann, den Nerhegeb Ihnen zeigt?" „Nerhegeb? Heißt der Spiegel so?", Lily versuchte Zeit zu schinden. Dumbledore nickte und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Lily seufzte und antwortete leise: „James."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht, Miss Evans, und seien Sie sicher, wenn Mr. Potter vor diesem Spiegel stehen würde, er würde exakt dasselbe sehen, wie sie", Dumbledore wirkte zufrieden. „Wer's glaubt…" knurrte Lily. „Ich", kam die simple Antwort. Still trat Lily wieder vor den Spiegel. Sie sah immer noch dasselbe wie eben. Sich selber, das Baby und James. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf die Wange. Ihr Spiegelbild begann zu lächeln und ohne dass sie es merkte, hatte sich auch über Lilys Lippen ein Lächeln geschlichen. „Was sehen Sie?", fragte Dumbledore wieder. Er wiederholte sich. „Er küsst mich auf die Wange… also mein Spiegelbild… ach, Sie wissen, was ich meine", antwortete Lily etwas unwillig. Dumbledore nickte und sprach weiter: „Sie wünschen sich nicht nur, später einmal seine Frau und Mutter seines Kindes zu sein, Sie wünschen sich auch, von ihm geliebt zu werden, kann das sein, Miss Evans?"

Konnte es sein? Ja, zum Teufel, es konnte nicht nur sein, es war so. Sie liebte ihn, trotz allem. Und sie wollte von ihm geliebt werden. Deshalb traf es sie doch auch so, dass er mit Undine geschlafen hatte. Nicht der Seitensprung oder der Vertrauensbruch an sich war es, was sie so hatte durchdrehen lassen, es war die simple Angst, seine Liebe zu verlieren. Die Angst, dass er sie zurückweißen könnte. Und bevor er die Möglichkeit bekommen hatte, es zu tun, hatte sie ihn zurückgewiesen. Typisch. So handelte sie immer. Sobald etwas dir wehtun kann, stoß es lieber von dir, bevor es dir auch wirklich weh tut. So lebte sie. Lieber verletzte sie andere, als selber verletzt zu werden. Sie hatte mit den Jahren eine Mauer um ihr Herz gebaut, die schwer zu überwinden gewesen war. Nahezu unmöglich. James hatte es geschafft und was hatte sie jetzt davon? Sie war verletzt, traurig, wütend. James hatte seine Chance gehabt. Die erste und die letzte. Auch er würde der Erste und Letzte sein, der sie verletzten konnte. Denn sie würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand ihr das noch mal an tat. Von jetzt an würde sie vorsichtig sein, sehr vorsichtig und misstrauisch. Und er hatte Schuld.

„Möglich, aber das geht vorbei", erklärte sie mit kalter Stimme, „es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen kann und ihn hassen kann, für das, was er mir angetan hat." Wieso tat es so weh, dass zu sagen? Wieso würde sie ihre Worte am liebsten zurück nehmen? Nun, was auch immer es war, es würde vergehen. „Wenn Sie das sagen…", Dumbledores Stimme war dermaßen ironisch, dass Lily ihn gerne angeschrieen hätte, aber sie schwieg. Minutenlang sagte keiner etwas, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Und keiner dieser Gedanken war wirklich erfreulich.

„Was heißt denn schon Begehren?", knurrte Lily verstimmt in die Stille. Vom Dumbledore kam keine Reaktion und sie fuhr fort, mehr zu sich, als zu dem Professor: „Begehren. Eigentlich ja nichts weiter als eine Sehnsucht nach Dingen, die man nicht kriegt." „Mit dem ersten Teil stimme ich überein, aber ansonsten nicht. Man kann die Dinge, die man begehrt durchaus bekommen. Sie, zum Beispiel, müssten nur ein Wort sagen, um zu bekommen, was sie wollen. Es ist Ihr eigener Stolz, der Ihnen da im Weg steht", wandte Dumbledore ein. Lily grummelte etwas von „und wenn schon" und verfiel in Schweigen.

„Nicht nur einen Tod gibt es. Der uns dahinrafft, ist nur der Letzte", murmelte Lily. „Was?", fragte ihr Direktor verwirrt. Lily antwortete zögerlich: „Ein Spruch den ich mal gehört habe. Ich habe ihn früher nie verstanden, aber jetzt glaube ich, weiß ich, was damit gemeint ist." Dumbledore nickte und fragte weiter: „Sind Sie denn schon mal ‚gestorben', Miss Evans?" Lily nickte langsam. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor sie erklärte: „Als meine Eltern starben, da hatte ich monatelang das Gefühl, nicht mehr zu leben. Ich dachte damals, dass die Welt aufhören müsste, sich zu drehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl schon öfter. In der ganzen letzten Woche zum Beispiel, aber so schlimm wie damals war es nie." „Aber dann haben Sie gesehen, dass es doch weitergeht?", fragte der Schulleiter. Lily nickte und sah wieder in den Spiegel.

„Viele sind verrückt geworden, wegen Nerhegeb. Sie konnten nicht mehr ablassen, von dem, was der Spiegel ihnen zeigte", bemerkte Dumbledore. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Man kriegt gerne das gezeigt, was man möchte, „murmelte Lily und hob ihre Stimme dann, „Professor, darf ich Sie fragen, was Sie sehen, wenn sie in den Spiegel schauen?" Dumbledore überlegte kurz. Lily Evans war eine intelligente und verständige junge Frau. Sie würde nicht falsch verstehen, was er ihr sagen würde. Und anders als ihrem Sohn einige Jahre später, erzählte Dumbledore ihr nun von dem Wunsch, den er schon seit Jahren hatte und noch Jahre in der Zukunft haben würde: „Ich sehe mich selber, wie ich Tom die Hand reiche." „Riddle?", fragte Lily und der Schulleiter war überrascht. „Sie wissen, wer Tom Vorlost Riddle ist?" „Voldemort", erklärte Lily schlicht.

Lily ließ eine Hand in ihre Hosentasche gleiten. Sie spürte etwas Kleines, Hartes und zog es heraus. Es war der Stein, dessen Gegenstück sie James zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er war grau-blau verfärbt. Traurig, verzweifelt, einsam. Das drückten die Farben aus. Aber wieso? Nur weil sie nicht da war? Irgendwie merkwürdig, denn dann müsste der Stein auch rot sein. „Professor, was ist mit James?", fragte Lily und ihre Stimme klang nicht ganz so ruhig, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. „Was soll mit ihm sein?", kam die Gegenfrage, doch Lily wusste, dass Dumbledore sie nur austestete. Sie antwortete: „Es geht ihm nicht gut." „Nein, tut es nicht. Er braucht Sie, aus mehr als einem Grund", erklärte der Schulleiter und verschwand ins Nichts. Lily starrte nur einen Moment auf die Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie konnte sich später den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. James brauchte sie? Nun gut, sie würde da sein. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass jetzt keine Zeit für ihr Gefühle ihm und seinen Taten gegenüber war. Wieso sie so handelte, wusste Lily nicht. Rasch lief sie zum Büro, welches ihr und James gehörte. Es schien sie nahezu anzuziehen.


	17. Tränen reinigen das Herz

_An vero: Tja, man sollte es ja auch noch nicht wissen. Das grade war nämlich mal wieder ein ungeplantes Chap, was einfach so irgendwie entstanden ist ohne das es sollte oder irgendeinen Sinn in der weiteren Geschichte hat (das, was sinnvoll ist, hätte durchaus auch noch in das folgende Chap gepasst), aber mir gefällt's, also wird es genommen._

_An Vami: Sinn schon._

_An Taetzchen: Ich sage gar nichts…_

****

****

**Tränen reinigen das Herz**

James lag auf dem Sofa. Er starre an die Decke und versuchte zu realisieren, was geschehen war. Immer wieder hämmerten die Worte in seinem Kopf, doch sie drangen nicht bis zu ihm vor. Alles schien wie durch Watte zu kommen. Er verstand nicht und wollte nicht verstehen. Es war nahezu absurd. Wieso musste das ihm passieren? Wieso nicht irgendjemand anderem? Kam jetzt etwa alles Schlag auf Schlag? Was würde er als nächstes verlieren? James wusste nicht so ganz, wer diese Fragen stellte. Er selber war dazu bei weitem nicht klar genug im Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war es das letzte bisschen Verstand, was noch nicht in Watte eingepackt und von dieser Welt vertrieben worden war, wie sein Glück.

James hörte, wie das Portrait aufschwang. Er reagierte nicht. Jemand kam herein, er konnten die Absätze auf dem Holzboden klackern höher. Dann trat die Person auf den Teppich, das Geräusch wurde gedämpft. Es war wohl eine Frau, denn Männer trugen für gewöhnlich keine Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen. Die Schritte verstummten, sie hatte angehalten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie den Brief gesehen. Ja, er hörte das knistern von Papier. Es tat gut, jede Bewegung der Fremden zu analysieren. Denn solange er darüber nachdachte, dachte er nicht über den Inhalt des Briefes nach. Er hörte, wie sie nach Luft schnappte und dann ein Rascheln. Anscheinend zerknüllte sie das Pergament. Okay, war wohl eine Reflexreaktion, in dem Brief stand ja nichts Erfreuliches.

Sie kam näher, langsam dieses Mal, zögerlich. Sie traute sich nicht, zu kommen. Natürlich traute sie es sich nicht. Wer hätte schon den Mut gehabt, jetzt auf ihn zuzukommen? Nun, sie. Eine Hand kam langsam in sein Blickfeld, verharrte. Er betrachtete sie aus halb geöffneten Lidern. Schmal, hell. Lange, gepflegte Fingernägel, Krallen. Einige Ringe, verschnörkelt, silbern. Er wusste, zu wem diese Hand gehörte und es verwirrt ihn. Wieso war SIE da?

Lily beugte sich jetzt endgültig über James, sah ihm in die Augen. Er hatte geweint, das sah sie. „Es… es tut mir Leid…" Es war nur ein Wispern, das über ihre Lippen drang, kaum hörbar, doch bei James brachte es mit aller Wucht die Erkenntnis. Sie waren tatsächlich tot. Seine Eltern waren gestorben und er hatte nichts tun können. Er war hier in Hogwarts, in Sicherheit und hatte sich über einen Seitensprung Gedanken gemacht, während seine Eltern ihr Leben ließen. Voldemort hatte sie umgebracht, Voldemort persönlich. Oh, wie er ihn hasste…

Stumm legte Lily ihre Arme um den Schwarzhaarigen. Er lehnte den Kopf an ihrer Schulter, ihr Haar fiel nach vorne und bedeckte sein Gesicht. Minutenlang saßen sie so da. Sie hielt ein fest, wiegte ihn leicht, wie man es mit einem Kleinkind machte. Lily seufzte lautlos. Sie weinte ebenfalls, weinte weil die Erinnerungen hoch kamen, weinte aus Trauer um seine Eltern, aus Sorge um ihn. James machte dasselbe durch, wie sie vor fast anderthalb Jahren. Sie war alleine gewesen, der Schmerz hatte sie beinahe umgebracht, sie hatte sich beinahe umgebracht, doch es war unbemerkt geblieben.

Lily dachte nach, darüber, wie es für sie gewesen war. Der Brief war gekommen, die Nachricht, dass ihre Eltern tot waren. Und sie war innerlich gestorben. Sie hatte geschrieen, stumme Schreie, doch die waren ungehört verhallt. Verhallt im Nichts und der Unendlichkeit. Sie hatte geweint, blutige Tränen, doch die waren übersehen worden. Lily hatte weitergemacht wie früher auch. Sie hatte gelacht und gescherzt, doch es war nur die Fassade gewesen. Ihr Geist war betäubt, wie tot, eingefroren und es hatte Monate gebraucht, bis er wieder aufgetaut war. Und es war James gewesen, der ihr gezeigt hatte, dass das Leben weiterging. Irgendwie, irgendwann, irgendwo.

Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, ihre Schuld zu begleichen. Sie war alleine gewesen, er würde es nicht sein. Was war denn schon ein simpler, banaler Seitensprung, gegen das hier? Bedeutungslos. Sie würde ihm helfen, wenn sie konnte, sie würde da sein. Komme was wolle… Er sollte es nicht durchmachen müssen, dieses Gefühl, alleine auf der Welt zu sein, diesen Hass auf alles um sich herum. Sie war daran beinahe kaputt gegangen und sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass mit James etwas Ähnliches geschah.

Lily spürte, wie er den Kopf hob und blickte auf ihn hinab. „Ich sollte mich nicht so gehen lassen", murmelte James. „Wieso nicht?", fragte Lily ihn sanft. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor er antwortete: „Das bringt sie auch nicht zurück. Wem hilft es, wenn ich hier sitze und heule?" „Dir", antwortete sie schlicht. James starrte Lily an: „Mir?" Die Rothaarige nickte: „Ja, dir. Die Tränen erlösen dich, deine Seele. Sie sorgen dafür, dass du nicht erstarrst… Der Tod ist nicht das Schlimmste, James. Manchmal ist er eine Erlösung. Wir Lebenden glauben, dass er schlimm ist, weil wir ihn nur so erfahren. Es tut weh, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt, aber für den Gestorbenen ist es nicht mehr schlimm, nicht mehr schmerzhaft. Die, die zurück bleiben, bezahlen den Preis, den der Tod fordert, nicht aber die, die gehen."

„Ich glaube ich verstehe", murmelte James mehr zu sich selber als zu Lily. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Dann senkte sie den Kopf, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. James griff nach einer Strähne ihres Haares. Er ließ es durch seine Finger gleiten und konzentrierte sich mit all seiner Kraft, all seinen Gedanken auf das seidige, kühle, blutrote Haar. Solange er sich auf etwas konzentrieren konnte, musste er nichts anderes denken. Er verstrickte seine Hände in ihren Haaren. Wie eine Fliege im Netz einer Spinne. Wie ein Mensch im Irrgarten des Lebens.

„Leben? Was ist denn schon das Leben? Eigentlich doch nur das Warten auf den Tod", James spuckte die Worte nahezu aus. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und widersprach ihm, sanft, zärtlich: „Nein, nicht nur. Solange du liebst, ist das Leben mehr als nur Warten. Es wird dazu, wenn du dich selbst aufgibst. Solange du liebst, träumst, kämpfst und weinst, ist das Leben mehr als das, denn solange lebst du noch. Ich fürchte nicht den Tod, sondern den Tag, an dem meine Seele stirbt. Den Tag, an dem ich dazu verdammt werde, mein Dasein zu fristen, in einer leblosen Hülle, die nicht sterben will. Ich habe Angst vor dem Tag, an dem ich blutige Tränen weinen werde. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tag, an dem ich sterben, nein, ich fürchte den Tag an dem du stirbst…"

Eine einzige Träne löste sich aus ihren Wimpern, rollte ihre Wange hinab und fiel in James Hand. Dort erstarrte sie, erstarrte zu Glas. Eine gläserne Träne. „Was ist das?", fragte James erschrocken, aber zugleich fasziniert. „Ich weiß es nicht", Lilys Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, „aber ich werde es herausfinden." James nickte und reichte ihr die Träne. Stumm saßen sie da, verharrten minutenlang. Teilten den Schmerz, der ihnen beiden gehörte. Und es war leichter, den Schmerz des anderen zu ertragen, als den eignen.

_Anmerkung: Okay, ziemlich kurzes Kapitel und irgendwie auch was… komisch geworden. Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich unsicher, ob ich das überhaupt ins Internet stellen will. Ich mache es einfach mal, denn wenn es allzu schlimm ist, kann ich auch was Neues schreiben. Ich hätte es auch noch länger machen können, aber irgendwie will ich mir die Stimmung von diesem Kapitel nicht kaputt machen. Naja, ich bin diesmal auf eure __Reviews angewiesen wie wahrscheinlich noch nie. _


	18. du sollst die Ermordeten nicht, und nich...

_An valerie: Du kriegst Kapitel 17 UND 18 sogar schon jetzt._

_An Jenny: Ich fliege am 30.7, das heißt, es kommen noch so einige Kapitel.  
Ich bin 14, habe im September Geburtstag, gehe in die 9.Klasse auf einem Gymnasium und meine Hobbies sind reiten (hab zwei Pferde), Tennis, lesen, schreiben, Musik hören und am PC sitzen. Mein richtiger Name ist Alina und den Spitznamen ‚kslchen' hat mit eine meiner beiden besten Freundinnen vor anderthalb Jahren an meiner Konfirmation verpasst. Ich bin nicht wirklich groß, viel zu blass  habe lange (sehr lange) braune Haare mit blonden und dunkelbraunen Strähnen drin und braun-grüne Augen.  
So, viel mehr gibt es zu meiner Person nicht zu sagen. Falls du noch was wissen willst, dann frag. Kriege ich im Gegenzug auch was von dir zu hören?_

**... du sollst die Ermordeten nicht, und nicht die Mörder vergessen**

Grummelnd schlug Lily die Augen auf. Ihr tat alles weh und ein Blick auf ihre Umgebung zeigte ihr auch wieso. Sie lag auf dem Sofa im Schulsprecherbüro. Wie kam sie bitte hierhin? Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück. James Eltern waren tot, sie hatten sich vertragen, sie hatte ihn getröstet und darüber mussten beide eingeschlafen sein. Demnach war jetzt Montagmorgen. Sie spürte, wie die Decke auf den Boden fiel. Woher kam die denn jetzt? Gestern Abend hatte sie noch keine Decke gehabt. Lily fröstelte. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und hätte sich die Wolldecke wieder hoch geholt, aber dazu schmerzte ihr Rücken zu sehr. Wie sollte sie das Ding jetzt wieder kriegen? Und wo zur Hölle war James?

Beide Fragen wurden ihr ziemlich schnell beantwortet. „Na, auch wach?", hörte sie die ruhige Stimme ihres Freundes hinter sich. Er hob die Decke auf und breitete sie wieder über Lily aus, dann kniete er sich neben das Sofa. Sie waren fast auf Augenhöhe. James sah schrecklich aus. Er war blass, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, auf seinen Lippen lag ein trauriges Lächeln und die Augen blickten dermaßen verletzt und verzweifelt, dass Lily nicht lange hinein sehen konnte. Er hob die Hand uns strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Lily schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich in die Berührung.

„Das ist verkehrt", stellte sie leise fest, „ich sollte mich um dich kümmern, nicht umgekehrt." James widersprach überraschend heftig: „Nein!" Dabei beließ er es vorerst, sprach aber einige Zeit später weiter: „Du hast Recht. Sie sind für das Gute gestorben und es geht ihnen gut, wo auch immer sie sind." Er schien es sich selber einreden zu wollen, so harsch sprach er die Worte. Dann griff James nach dem Brief und las ihn mit leiser, bitterer Stimme vor:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihre Eltern, Mrs. Jane Alexandra Potter und Mr. Spencer Harold Potter, bei einem Großeinsatz der Auroren ums Leben gekommen sind. Es war niemand anderes, als der Dunkle Lord, gegen den sie kämpften und verloren.   
Durch das Opfer Ihrer Eltern konnten viele Menschenleben gerettet werden. Sie starben als Helden und deshalb hat sich das Ministerium entschlossen, sie auch als solche zu behandeln.  
Das Ehrenbegräbnis ist für den nächsten Mittwoch angesetzt. Sie und zwei Begleitpersonen ihrer Wahl werden für diesen Tag vom Unterricht befreit. Im Anschluss daran findet die Testamentsöffnung statt, der Sie beizuwohnen haben.  
Ich kann nur noch ein weiteres Mal mein tiefstes Beileid ausdrücken, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft zwei so vorbildliche Auroren viel zu früh verloren hat.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister_

„Oh, ich hasse ihn", knurrte James. „Wen? Fudge oder Voldemort?", fragte Lily leise und James antwortete: „Beide. Ich meine, was denkt dieser Typ sich eigentlich? ‚Sie starben als Helden…' Das ich nicht lache. Helden? Pah! Egal ob mutig oder feige, gut oder böse, im Tod sind wir doch alle gleich. Da wird nicht mehr zwischen Helden und Feiglingen unterschieden… Und was Voldemort angeht, der wird auch sein blaues Wunder erleben. Ich werde Auror und eines Tages werde ich ihm gegenüber stehen. Vielleicht werde ich ihn nicht besiegen, aber ich werde meinen Eltern in die Augen sehen können, falls ich sie je wieder sehe. Wenn nicht hier, dann in der nächsten Welt oder was auch immer nach dem Tod kommt."

Lily fröstelte. Er hatte ausgesprochen, was sie die ganze Zeit geahnt hatte. Er würde ein Auror werden und die Lebensgefahr, in der er ohnehin schon schwebte verdreifachen. Sie hatte Angst um ihn und auch Angst um sich, denn Lily wusste, sobald er starb, würde er ihre Seele und ihr Herz mit ins Grab nehmen. „Was willst du werden, wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist, Süße?", fragte James und Lily wusste, dass er absichtlich vom Thema ablenkte. „Ich habe lange nachgedacht. Eine Zeit lang wollte ich auch mal Aurorin werden, dann Lehrerin, aber mittlerweile bin ich mit sicher. Ich möchte mich im St. Mungo's zur Heilerin ausbilden lassen", antwortete Lily und stand auf. James nickte zustimmend: „Ja, das passt zu dir und ja, es ist eine gute Idee, aufzustehen. Verwandlung haben wir verpasst und Geschichte der Zauberei ist auch schon fast rum. Am besten gehen wir uns umziehen und dann runter in die Halle zum Mittagessen." „Sicher, dass du…", begann Lily doch James unterbrach sie mit einem abwehrenden Kopfschütteln.

Eine Viertelstunde später trafen sie sich am Griffindortisch in der großen Halle wieder. Beide waren umgezogen und James sah weniger schlimm aus, als eben. Die anderen Schüler waren noch im Unterricht und so waren sie alleine. Professor Dumbledore jedoch kam auf sie zu, kurz nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Ach, wie ich sehe haben Sie verstanden, Miss Evans. Sehr schön. Mr. Potter, ich nehme mal an, der Brief von Cornelius hat Sie schon erreicht?" James nickte und der Schulleiter fuhr fort: „Wen gedenken Sie auf die Beerdigung mitzunehmen? Tut mir Leid, dass ich das fragen muss, aber…" „Schon gut", unterbrach James ihn, „ich denke mal, Lily und Sirius, falls sie wollen." Auf einen fragenden Blick nickte Lily stumm und drückte James Hand. „Ach, Sie sind für die ersten beiden Stunden entschuldigt und falls Sie in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal das Bedürfnis haben, sich zurückzuziehen, dann wird man mit Ihnen nachsichtig sein, Mr. Potter." Wieder nickte James nur knapp und Dumbledore wandte sich zum gehen. Er drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um und meinte mitfühlend: „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was passiert ist, auch wenn Worte hier leer und nichts sagend klingen. Jane und Spencer waren wunderbare Menschen." James murmelte: „Ja, das waren sie."

„Prongs? Jewel? Wo wart ihr heute? Und wieso sitzt ihr wieder nebeneinander? Habt ihr euch vertragen?", rief Sirius durch die ganze Halle. Er kam grade mit Peter, Remus, Emmy, Candy und Bertha von Geschichte der Zauberei und war überrascht, seine beiden besten Freunde gemeinsam am Tisch sitzen zu sehen. Er ließ sich neben Lily fallen und sah sie fragend an. James hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte konzentriert auf seinen leeren Teller. Lily redete leise auf ihn ein. Sie flehte ihn nahezu an, etwas zu essen, dabei war ihr eigener Teller ebenfalls unbenutzt. „Was ist los?", fragte jetzt auch Remus, der gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. Lily seufzte leise und legte James die Hand auf die Schulter. „Soll ich?", fragte sie vorsichtig. James nickte nur schweigend und starrte weiterhin auf seinen Teller. Lily holte tief Luft und sah gradewegs durch sie hindurch.

„James Eltern kamen gestern bei einem Großeinsatz ums Leben", erklärte sie ruhig, aber so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war. „Die… die Beerdigung wird vom Ministerium organisiert. Sie ist am Mittwoch und anschließend ist die Testamentsöffnung. James darf zwei Leute mitbringen. Er dachte an mich und Sirius… falls du willst?", die letzten Worte richtete Lily an den Jungen rechts neben ihr. Sirius nickte. „Ich würde gerne mitkommen. Jane und Spencer waren für mich wie Eltern… mehr als meine eigenen es je hätten sein können."

Einen Moment saßen alle geschockt da, dann riss sie ein Geräusch aus ihrer Starre. James hatte seine Hand um das Glas geklammert, was vor ihm stand und so fest zugedrückt, dass es zerbrach. Scherben verteilten sich über den Tisch, dazwischen Blut. Sanft griff Lily nach James Hand und öffnete sie. Die Scherben hatten sich in die Haut gedrückt und sie an einigen Stellen aufgeschnitten. Lily zog eine besonders große Glasscherbe aus einer der Wunden. Ein einziger Blutstropfen fiel herab und direkt in Lilys Hand. Dort erstarrte er zu Glas. Ein gläserner Blutstropfen. Lily und James wechselten einen schnellen Blick, dann ließ Lily den Tropfen aus Glas in ihre Tasche gleiten. „Komm, ich kümmere mich oben um deine Hand", bestimmte Lily und zog ihren Freund mit sich.

In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, ging Lily zu ihrer Kommode und holte eine Pinzette heraus. „Achtung, das wird etwas weh tun", warnte sie, aber James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte schon schlimmere Schmerzen überstanden. Außerdem waren körperliche Schmerzen längst nicht so schlimm wie Seelenschmerzen. Sie brachten sogar eine gewisse Erleichterung. Zum ersten Mal konnte James Lily verstehen, wieso sie geritzt hatte. Es war irgendwie ein angenehmes Gefühl… „Denk nicht mal dran, versprich mir das", hörte er Lilys eindringliche Stimme. James sah sie an, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Woher wusste sie, woran er dachte? „Schwöre mir, dass du das nie tun wirst", jetzt flehte sie und als James in ihre Augen sah, sie ihn bittend und sorgenvoll ansahen, nickte er.

Beruhigt wandte Lily sich wieder seiner verletzten Hand zu. Mit der Pinzette zog sie jede, noch sie kleine Glasscherbe aus der Haut. Als sie sicher sein konnte, dass keine Scherbe zurückgeblieben war, was sie erst nach mehreren Untersuchungen glaubte, hob sie den Zauberstab. Nachdem Lily etwas gemurmelt hatte, sah James zu seiner Überraschung, wie sich die Wunden zu Narben schlossen. Ein weiterer Spruch und sämtliches Blut verschwand. „Okay, das war jetzt recht einfach, aber die Narben auch noch verschwinden zu lassen ist komplizierter. Ich muss mich jetzt konzentrieren, also sei bitte leise", erklärte Lily und James sah sie schweigend an. Sie schloss die Augen, murmelte etwas und tippte mit dem Zauberstab eine der Narben an. Sie verschwand. So machte Lily es bei jeder der Narben und hinterher sah sie leicht erschöpft aus. Der Zauber schien wirklich Macht zu erfordern.

Anschließend gingen sie runter ins VgddK-Klassenzimmer. Der Unterricht hatte bereits begonnen, aber als sie eintraten, nickte Professor Grippin nur knapp und meinte: „Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. Wir reden grade über Dementoren. Im Buch auf der Seite 174." „Vielen Dank, Professor", Lily lächelte ihn freundlich an und ging zu ihrem Platz. James folgte. Remus hatte sich wieder auf seinen Platz gesetzt, was hieß, dass Lily sich wieder neben James setzten konnte. Ein dankbarer Blick ihrerseits traf den dunkelblonden Jungen und der lächelte freundlich. Lily bedachte James mit einem sorgenvollen Blick. Er tat ihr Leid und sie hatte Angst um ihn. Einige Schüler hatten schon die Nachricht vom Tod der Eltern bekommen, aber beide Elternteile verlor selten irgendjemand. Und James hatte ja noch nicht einmal Geschwister oder Tanten und Onkel. Er hatte praktisch niemanden mehr. Außer Sirius, Remus und Peter, die, obwohl nicht mit ihm verwand, seine Brüder waren und außer ihr selber. Und Lily wäre lieber gestorben, als noch einmal von seiner Seite zu weichen.


	19. Du darfst nicht fallen! Noch nicht

_An phoenixfeder: Ich schreibe so viele Kapitel, wie ich brauche. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele das noch werden. Diese FF endet nach der Rückfahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress, aber es gibt wahrscheinlich noch eine Fortsetzung._

_An inlaka: Jaja, ganz armer Junge…_

_An vero: Natürlich ist er volljährig, aber er hat grade seine einzigen Verwandten, seine Eltern, verloren…_

_An kara: Danke. Das kommt dann davon, wenn man sich lieber in seinem Zimmer einschließt, Musik hört, aus dem Fenster starrt und über Leben und Tod, die Welt und den Sinn des Seins philosophiert, anstatt sich wie normale Menschen zu verabreden. Meine Mutter nervt mich schon immer, ich solle mich nicht so ‚zurückziehen'. Blabla._

_An Taetzchen: Jep, aber jetzt hat es mal was länger gedauert. Gestern hatte ich richtig üble Kopfschmerzen (bin außerdem  um 19.00 Uhr schon eingeschlafen und erst morgens wieder aufgewacht, was mir sonst NIE passiert) und heute war ich auf der CHIO in Aachen (internationales Reitturnier) und hab mir natürlich direkt einen Sonnenbrand geholt… ich hasse es!_

_An Romi: Ich habe noch keine wirkliche Bedeutung dafür, aber ich glaube, sie werden erst in der Fortsetzung richtig zum Zuge kommen… wie gesagt, ich GLAUBE._

**Du darfst nicht fallen! Noch nicht…**

„Hast du gestern Nacht eigentlich geschlafen?", fragte Lily vorsichtig. „Kaum", kam sie kurz angebundene Antwort von James. Es war Dienstagabend und sie lagen auf seinem Bett (Angezogen!), die Vorhänge zugezogen und Lily hatte ein Art Silencio-Zauber gewirkt, damit sie außerhalb dieser Vorhänge niemand verstehen konnte. Reden taten sie ohnehin nicht viel, die meiste Zeit lagen sie einfach da. Lily hatte ihre Arme um seinen Körper gelegt und James hatte das Gesicht in ihre Haare gedrückt. Sanft streichelte Lily über seinen Rücken und versuchte ihm so viel Kraft und Trost zu geben, wie sie konnte.

„Ich habe Angst, Lily", unterbrach James plötzlich die Stille, „es mag albern klingen, aber ich habe Angst vor dieser Nacht. Morgen ist ihre Beerdigung und… und die letzte Nacht war der Horror. Ich hatte Zeit nachzudenken und zu fühlen… zu viel Zeit. Ich will schlafen, aber doch wieder nicht, denn wenn ich schlafe, dann kommen diese Träume… die Träume, die mir zeigen, wie sie gestorben sind. Ich fürchte mich davor, wach in der stillen Dunkelheit zu liegen und ich fürchte mich davor einzuschlafen. Verrückt, nicht?"

Es dauerte lange, bis Lily antwortete: „Nicht verrückt. Ich weiß ganz genau, wovon du redest. Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich heute Nacht und, wenn du willst, auch die nächsten Nächte hier bleibe?" „Ja", kam die schnelle und dankbare Antwort, dann verfiel James in Schweigen, bevor er zweifelnd fort fuhr: „Aber wenn sie dich hier erwischen, dann hast du ein Problem…" „DAS lass mal schön meine Sorge sein", unterbrach Lily ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

Wieder breitete sich Stille über ihnen aus. Der Zauber wirkte zweischneidig und so konnten sie auch nichts von draußen vernehmen. Lily lauscht auf seine und ihre Atemzüge, konnte sein Herz klopfen hören. Regelmäßig, aber etwas zu schnell, ebenso wie sein Atem. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu entspannen, wagte nicht, seinen Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen. Denn wenn er jetzt beginnen würde zu überlegen, würde er unweigerlich an den Tod seiner Eltern denken. Er würde sich fragen, wieso es geschehen war, würde fragen, wieso die Welt so handelte und wieso das Spiel des Lebens so funktionierte. Und doch wusste Lily, dass er unweigerlich darüber nachdenken würde, dass er nicht drum herum kam. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten und ihn zu halten, zu trösten und aufzubauen.

‚Das Leben ist ein Spiel – ein Kinderspiel – welches nur darauf wartet verloren zu werden.' Oh ja, es war ein Spiel, das man nicht gewinnen konnte und wenn doch, wie sollte man es anstellen? Kämpfte nicht eigentlich jeder für etwas Unerreichbares? Der Preis des Lebens… gab es ihn überhaupt? Es gab einen Preis, nämlich den, den man bezahlen musste, bezahlen mit dem Tod, aber gab es auch einen Preis, den man bekam, wenn man gesiegt hatte? Nein, wohl nicht, denn wozu ein Preis, den nie jemand gewinnen würde? Wofür kämpfte man dann? Wofür war dann das alles gut? Wozu lebte man überhaupt? Um zu sterben?

James seufzte. Es waren Fragen, die ihm nie jemand würde beantworten können. Fragen, die sich schon Millionen und Abermillionen von Menschen vor ihm gestellt hatten und die sich unendlich viele nach ihm stellen würden. Es waren Fragen, an denen man kaputt gehen konnte. Jeder fiel irgendwann. Manche früher, manche später, aber irgendwann war es für alle zu Ende, selbst für die Unsterblichen, denn irgendwann stürzte jede Seele ins Dunkel. Und niemand würde da sein, um sie aufzufangen. „Du wirst die Antwort selbst finden müssen. Niemand kann dir helfen, denn es gibt nur eine Antwort, die die richtige für dich ist: Deine eigene", hörte er Lilys leise Stimme. Wusste sie, worüber er nachgedacht hatte? Natürlich wusste sie das. Sie schien in den letzten zwei Tagen immer gewusst zu haben, was er dachte, fühlte, brauchte. Nun gut, wenn sie so gut wusste, was gut für ihn war, dann sollte sie auch antworten.

„Was ist deine Antwort? Wozu leben wir deiner Meinung nach? Wozu tun wir uns das an, wenn es doch sinnlos ist?", fragte er sie aggressiver als beabsichtigt. Wieder brauchte Lily einige Augenblicke, bevor sie zu reden begann, na ja, eher zu wispern: „Man lebt für die schönen Momente im Leben. Für Liebe, Lachen, Erfolg, Freude, all solche Dinge. Im Endeffekt lebt man für sich selber." Als sie verstummte, war James verwirrter als vorher, aber nachdem er lange nachgedacht hatte, meinte er zu verstehen.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen, wir müssen morgen früh raus. Holst du dir deine Sachen oder möchtest du ein T-Shirt von mir?", fragte James und schloss seine Seele, die er grade vor ihr ausgelegt hatte, wieder ab. Bis zum nächsten Mal, an dem er ihre Hilfe, ihr Verständnis brauchte. Lily gähnte und erwiderte: „Gib mir ein T-Shirt. Ich habe keine Lust auf die dummen Fragen von Undine und Pasana." „Verständlich", kommentierte James, griff unter sein Kopfkissen und reichte ihr ein schwarzes T-Shirt, in dem er normalerweise schlief. Lächelnd nahm Lily es an und zog ihre Sachen aus.

James musterte sie. Er betrachtete ihre roten Haare, die über den weißen Rücken fluteten. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und fuhr sanft über ihre samtigweiche Haut. Lily verharrte in der Bewegung, blieb still sitzen, während er mit dem Finger unsichtbare Muster auf ihren Rücken malte. Stern, Kreuz, Blume, Schwert. Dann zog er seine Hand zurück und Lily das T-Shirt über ihren Kopf. Der kurze, magische Moment war vorbei. James ließ sich in die Kissen fallen und zog Lily mit sich hinunter. Er nahm sie in den Arm und klammerte sie an sie, als wäre er ein Ertrinkender und sie das Einzige, was ihn noch halten konnte, halten vor dem Untergang, vor dem Tod. „Gute Nacht, Schönste", murmelte James in ihr Ohr und Lily lächelte still.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Lily plötzlich aus dem Schlaf aufschrecke. Sie hatte gewartete, bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass James schlief und hatte sich erst dann gestattet, die Augen zu schließen. Jetzt sah sie sich alarmiert um, was sie geweckt hatte und es war verhältnismäßig leicht, das raus zu finden. James wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, schlug um sich und murmelte irgendwelche unverständlichen Dinge. „Hey, James. Aufwachen", murmelte sie leise. Tatsächlich schlug der Angesprochene sofort die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um. „Schhh, nur ein Alptraum", wisperte Lily in sein Ohr, als sie ihn umarmte. James legte das Gesicht an ihren Hals und Lily konnte seinen Atem an ihrer Haut spüren. Er war kalt.

„Ich nehme an, dass wir uns mit dem Tod abfinden müssen, oder?", fragte James mit einem mal vollkommen ruhig. „Ja, er gehört dazu. Leben kann nicht ohne Tod sein, Hell nicht ohne Dunkel, Gut nicht ohne Böse. Wenn Voldemort vernichtet ist, dann wird jemand nachkommen. Egal, was wir tun, wir werden das böse nie ganz besiegen, nur tödlich verletzten, aber irgendwann kommt es immer wieder", antwortete Lily leise. James nickte, starrte einige Momente ins Dunkel und fuhr fort: „Wenn der Tod wirklich nur die nächste Reise auf dem Weg der Unendlichkeit ist, dann ist auch dieses Opfer nicht zu groß." „Nein", stimmte Lily zu. Dann verfielen beide in Schweigen und schliefen bald darauf wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Anderen schon zum Frühstück aufgebrochen, als James und Sirius noch auf Lily warteten. Sie würden wieder mit einer Kutsche nach Hogsmead gebracht werden und von da aus apparieren. Beide Jungen trugen schwarze Anzüge, darüber einfache, schwarze Umhänge. In dem Moment, in dem Sirius überlegte ungeduldig zu werden, kam Lily herunter. Sie trug einen knielangen Rock, eine taillierte Bluse und darüber ebenfalls einen einfachen Umhang. Natürlich war alles in schwarz. Die hochgesteckten Haare waren unter dem schwarzen Hut kaum sichtbar. Zaubererbegräbnisse waren sehr formell und meistens trug man die Festkleidung der Muggel.

 Wider Erwartung war James während der ganzen Zeremonie hindurch ruhig und gefasst. Er nahm die Beileidsbekundungen freundlich, aber distanziert auf und als er Zeit war, sich von seinen Eltern zu verabschieden stand er gut zwei Minuten am offenen Grab und murmelte leise Worte. Ansonsten ließ er Lily die ganze Zeit nicht los und achtete außerdem darauf, dass Sirius in seiner Nähe blieb. Es war wie, als ob die beiden für ihn momentan den Bezug zur Realität darstellten. Zwischendurch warfen seine Freundin und sein bester Freund sich beunruhigte Blicke zu. Beide hatten Angst, dass James spätestens bei der trockenen und gefühllosen Testamentsöffnung die Nerven verlieren würde.

Sie sollten sich täuschen. James saß auf seinem Platz und wartete stumm darauf, dass das Testament verlesen wurde. „… wir, Jane Alexandra Potter, Geborene Hunter, und Spencer Harold Potter, vermachen unser Landhaus ‚Godric's Hollow', mit sämtlichen Wertgegenständen und all unserem Besitz unserem einzigen Sohn, James Spencer Potter. Ebenso gehen vier Fünftel unseres finanziellen Vermögens in seinen Besitz über. Das andere Fünftel vermachen wir Albus Dumbledore. Er wird wissen, wofür er es zu verwenden hat…" James nickte stumm, das hatte er erwartet. Etwas Geld an den Orden des Phönix, der ganze restliche Kram an ihn. Er könnte sein Leben lang davon leben, wenn er gewollt hätte.

„Lasst uns gehen", forderte James die anderen zwei auf. „In Ordnung… aber, James, du bist dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Sirius und erntete zwei überraschte Blicke. Er nannte seinen Freund nur bei dessen richtigen Namen, wenn er etwas wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen hatte. „Jajj, mir geht's gut, _Padfoot_!" Sie apparierten wieder nach Hogsmead und dort wartete schon die Kutsche um sie ins Schloss zu bringen. Die Fahrt verging in Schweigen__


	20. Nur drei verdammte Jahre

_An inlaka: Mir hat der Titel einfach nicht mehr gefallen. Außerdem schwirrte mir schon seit längerem die Idee im Kopf herum, eine Trilogie zu machen, die einen übergreifenden Titel bekommt (A moment in infinity = Ein Moment in der Unendlichkeit) und wozu ich einen Trailer schreibe, da hat das einfach nicht mehr gepasst. Außerdem klingt der alte Titel irgendwie ‚lustig' (mir fällt grade kein besseres Wort ein) und das kriege ich irgendwie mit meinen ‚Anwandlungen' nicht mehr in Einklang.  
Der Titel der ganzen Trilogie wird erst im letzten Kapitel erklärt, welches ich eben geschrieben habe. Gefällt mir persönliche fast am besten… na ja, ihr werdet euch da noch was gedulden müssen :p._

_An kara: Wirklich? Es gibt noch mehr so Menschen? Da bin ich ja erleichtert… ;)_

_An Romi: Jaaa, alles die Frucht nächtelangen Nachdenkens (wie z.B. gestern Nacht: habe 2 Stunden geschlafen und 5 Stunden rum gelegen). Die nächsten zwei-drei Kapitel werden aber nicht so deprimierend und philosophisch oder so… das schlägt mir aufs Gemüt. Überstanden habt ihr meine ‚Phasen' zwar noch nicht ganz, vorerst allerdings schon._

****

****

**Nur drei verdammte Jahre**

Tage und Wochen verstrichen und langsam wurde James wieder ‚normal'. Es war etwas in seinen Augen, in seinem Lachen, was nicht mehr vergehen würde, aber wenigstens lachte er wieder. Nun, an diesem Abend sollte ihm das lachen vergehen. Die fünf Marauder saßen zusammen mit Emmy, Candy und Bertha im Schulsprecherbüro. Sie zogen sich gerne hierher zurück. Draußen tobte ein Jahrhundertsturm – der Regen prasselte gegen das Fenster, der Wind heulte ums Schloss, Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und das ohrenbetäubende Donnergrollen machte Gespräche fast unmöglich.

James saß auf der einen Seite des Sofas, Sirius auf der anderen und Lily lag ausgestreckt dazwischen. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf James Knien, ihre Füße auf denen von Sirius. Remus und Emmy hatten sich die Sessel geschnappt und Bertha Lilys Schreibtischstuhl. Für Peter und Candy war nur der Boden geblieben. So sah die Platzverteilung meistens aus. „Nun, morgen ist Freitag und somit Dumbledores Geburtstag", stellte James recht sinnlos fest und spielte mit Lilys Haaren. Er zwirbelte einen der kleinen Zöpfe, von denen ungefähr zehn Stück in Lilys, ansonsten offenes, Haar geflochten waren, um seine Finger. „Was sind das für Zöpfe, Süße?", fragte er dann etwas irritiert. Lily lachte. „Emmy war in Geschichte langweilig", erwiderte sie, als wäre das alles, was James an Antwort benötigte.

„Um noch mal auf Dumbledores Geburtstag zurückzukommen: Was meint ihr, wie alt wird er?", unterbrach Sirius sie. „Keine Ahnung… ihr kennt doch Dumbledore… dem traue ich zu, dass er fünfzig oder fünfhundert wird. Obwohl er innerlich wohl immer fünf bleiben wird", erklärte Candy kichernd. „Oh ja, da kenne ich noch so ein paar…", murmelte Lily deutlich hörbar und zur Strafe schlug Sirius ihr spielerisch aufs Bein. „Also, was meint ihr?", wollte jetzt auch Remus wissen. „Ich würde mal auf achtzig oder so tippen", riet James und Sirius schloss sich ihm an: „Jep, könnte gut sein. Ich sage auch achtzig." „Siebenundsiebzig", hielt Lily sofort dagegen.

„Lils, er feiert einen RUNDEN Geburtstag", klärte Sirius sie auf und sprach dabei, als hätte er ein beschränktes Kleinkind vor sich. Lily runzelte die Stirn und fauchte: „Zum einen, nenn mich nicht Lils, Sirileinchen und zum anderen traue ich Dumbledore durchaus zu, dass er eine Schnapszahl, die zudem noch aus zwei siebenen besteht, besonders feiert. Und so genau hat auch keiner gesagt, dass es ein runder Geburtstag ist… wir haben es einfach angenommen." „Ich glaube, dass du Recht hast, Lil", sprang Emmy sofort ein. Sirius und James wechselten einen Blick und grinsten dann hämisch. James war es, der fragte: „Würdet ihr darauf wetten?" Etwas geschockte sahen Lily und Emily einander an. Wetten? An sich ja nichts schlimmes, aber wenn man gegen Sirius und/oder James verlor, dann hatte man ein Problem. Ein großes Problem…

„Na, traut ihr euch jetzt etwa nicht? Seid ihr etwa zu feige?", fragte Sirius herausfordernd. Er wusste genau, dass Lily diese Anschuldigung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Emmy wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig. Tatsächlich nickte die Blonde knapp und Lily erwiderte, an Sirius gewandt: „Natürlich. Regeln?" „Ihr sagt siebenundsiebzig, wir achtzig. Remus, Peter, Bertha und Candy sind unparteiische Zeugen und Schiedsrichter. Die Gewinner dürfen sich dann die Wettschulden überlegen. Ist keine der beiden Zahlen richtig, dann müssen alle ihre Schulden einzahlen", erklärte James knapp. Emmy nickte: „Die Wette gilt". Sie und Sirius schlugen ein.

„Okay. Ist ja jetzt schön und gut, aber wie wollt ihr rauskriegen, wie alt Dumbledore wird?", fragte Candy plötzlich. „Nicht verzagen, Dumbi fragen", kam es sofort von Sirius und die anderen lachten. Bertha jedoch unterstützt Candys Zweifel: „Aber bisher hat er es doch auch keinem gesagt…" „Lasst mich mal machen", unterbrach Lily sie und wandte sie James zu, „kommst du mit?" „Wohin?", fragte Peter dazwischen. Lily sah ihn an, als wäre er geistesgestört: „Natürlich zu Dumbledore." „In sein Büro?", fragte Peter weiter. Lily verdrehte die Augen und antwortete vollkommen ernst: „Nein, in sein Badezimmer." Damit stand sie auf und zog James hinter sich her nach draußen. „Was wollen die denn in Dumbledores Badezimmer?", wollte ein völlig irritierter Peter wissen. Die anderen Fünf starrten sich einen Moment an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Schnell liefen Lily und James durch die Gänge. Sie waren fast angekommen, als eine Person aus dem Schatten trat. Professor Wicked, ‚Meister der Zaubertränke', Hauslehrer von Slytherin, vermutlich Todesser und ziemlich gemein. „Wohin des Weges?", fragte er gefährlich leise. James grinste ihn an: „Seid wann sind Sie zum Märchenonkel mutiert, Sir?" Lily biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht loszulachen. „Vorsicht, Potter…" „Wir sind auf dem Weg zu Professor Dumbledore, wenn es Recht ist", schaltete Lily sich ein, bevor James etwas tat, was den Lehrer erst richtig erzürnen würde. „Wieso?", setzte der das Verhör fort. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso wir IHNEN Rechenschaft über unser Tun ablegen müssen, aber wenn's Sie interessiert: Wir müssen etwas wegen unseren Pflichten als Schulsprecher mit ihm besprechen. Wenn Sie und dann entschuldigen würden", kaum hatte James das ausgesprochen, zog er Lily mit sich.

Ohne weitere Störungen gelangten sie zum Büro des Schulleiters. „Eismäuse", nannte James dem Wasserspeier das Passwort. Er wusste seit seiner Einschulung die Passwörter, mit denen man in Dumbledores Büro kam. Aber eigentlich wusste James SÄMTLICHE Passwörter in ganz Hogwarts – einschließlich dem von Wickeds Privaträumen… Die Schulsprecher traten ein und Lily klopfte an die Tür. „Herein", erscholl Dumbledores Stimme von drinnen und James öffnete die Türe. Er hielt sie für Lily auf und verbeugte sich fast bis zum Boden. Dumbledore schmunzelte und Lily warf James ein lachendes ‚Spinner' an den Kopf.

„Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Evans, Mister Potter?", fragte Dumbledore immer noch schmunzelnd, als die beiden gegenüber von ihm Platz genommen hatten. James sah Lily an und bemerkte: „Du hast gesagt, dass wir dich mal machen lassen sollen. Also bitte, du hast deine Chance." Wenn Blicke hätten töten können… „Es ist so… wir haben erfahren, dass Sie morgen Geburtstag haben und dass es irgendein ‚besonderer' Geburtstag ist. Und… nun ja… wir haben uns gefragt, wie alt Sie wohl werden. James und Sirius waren der Meinung, Sie feiern einen runden Geburtstag und werden achtzig. Emily und ich dagegen haben uns überlegt, dass es eine Schnapszahl ist und Sie siebenundsiebzig werden. Daraufhin hat Sirius dann eine Wette vorgeschlagen und diese Wette steht jetzt. Das einzige was wir noch bräuchten wäre dann Ihr richtiges Alter…", erklärte Lily, teilweiße stockend, teilweiße hektisch. James zog die Nase kraus: „Du sagst ihm die WAHRHEIT? Wie langweilig… Man könnte meinen, dass du unser Verhalten mal was auf die abgefärbt hätte, immerhin bist du eine Marauder, aber wie mir scheint… sinnlos!" Lily und der Schulleiter lachten.

„Da kann ich Ihnen die Antwort ja kaum verwehren, allerdings wäre ich froh, wenn das unter uns bleibt. Muss ja nicht die ganze Welt wissen, was für ein alter Mann hier Schulleiter ist. Für wunderliche halten mich ja eh schon die meisten", stellte Dumbledore lächelnd fest und zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Also?", fragte James ungeduldig und Lily stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Er protestierte sofort: „Autsch, Lils!" „Tut mir ja ach so Leid, Jamesie.", konterte sie ohne hinzusehen. James grummelte etwas von wegen „sollte es auch", worauf Lily ein Muggellied zu siegen begann: „_Heile, heile Segen…_" James starrte sie an, als wäre sie nicht mehr ganz bei Trost, während Dumbledore sich prächtig zu amüsieren schien.

„Wären Sie dann fertig", fragte der Schulleiter mit einem Lächeln. „Ja", antwortete Lily, „ich kann James nachher in den Krankenflügel bringen." Der Schwarzhaarige schmollte. „Ich muss Ihnen gratulieren, Miss Evans. Ich werde tatsächlich siebenundsiebzig Jahre alt." „Hach verdammt", knurrte James und Lily lachte zufrieden. „Na, immer noch sie vorlaut, Jamesie? Emmy und ich haben euch in der Hand…" Sie grinste ziemlich gemein. James grummelte etwas in seinen – nicht vorhanden – Bart, das sich gefährlich nach „sadistisch" anhörte, was Lily dazu veranlasste zu bemerken: „Davon träumst du wohl…" „Ne", widersprach James. Lily hob spöttisch grinsend eine Augenbraue: „Wovon dann?" „Von dir", erklärte James nüchtern, dann stahl sich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht, „wobei das eine das andere ja nicht ausschließt…" „Spinner", warf Lily ihm abermals an den Kopf. James Grinsen wurde breiter: „Du wiederholst dich!" „Ich geb's auf…", murmelte Lily und sah wieder zum Schulleiter, der ihren Schlagabtausch amüsiert beobachtete hatte.

„Vielen Dank für die Auskunft, Sir. Schönen Tag noch… oder besser ‚Schöne Nacht'", Lily lächelte freundlich und Dumbledore erwiderte: „Gern geschehen, aber denken Sie an unser kleines Abkommen. Ihnen auch noch eine ‚schöne Nacht'" „Ich bezweifele es, Sir, aber trotzdem danke. Bis zum nächsten Mal dann", James herausforderndes Grinsen in Lilys Richtung ließ wenig Zweifel daran, was er unter einer ‚schönen Nacht' verstand. Lily stöhnte noch einmal auf und zog ihn aus dem Büro.

„Abrakadabra", murmelte Lily dem Gemälde von Ella der Intelligenten zu, als sie wieder vor ihrem Büro standen. Das Portrait schwang auf und sie und James traten ein. „Sagt nichts. Lasst mich raten", wurde sie sofort von Sirius empfangen. Einen kuren Moment studierte er die Gesichter seiner Freunde, dann wandte er sich resigniert an Emily: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mir scheint, ihr habt gewonnen." Lily und James nickten synchron. Sie grinsend, er resigniert. „Oh, sehr schön und ich habe sogar schon eine schöne Idee für die Wettschulden…", freute sich Emmy und ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie ging zu Lily und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Lily lauschte und dann grinste sie ebenfalls – teuflisch, triumphierend. „Emmy", erklärte sie feierlich, „das ist PERFEKT!" „Was?", quengelte James. Lily beugte sich näher zu ihm, ihre Lippen streiften seine Haut, als sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. „NEIN!", schrie James beinahe heraus, „bitte, bitte, BITTE nicht! Das könnte ihr nicht machen…" „Wir können", stellte Emmy fest, „wir können und wir werden… das heißt, IHR werdet!"


	21. Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden

_An inlaka: Zu Befehl…_

_An vero: Könnte euch natürlich noch was zappeln lassen…_

_An Romi: Gestern hatte ich keine Zeit und (ehrlich gesagt) auch keine Lust. War mit meiner Freundin erst shoppen und dann im Kino. Und es ist euer Glück, dass mein Zeugnis heute annehmbar ausgefallen ist (zumindest soweit, dass ich mich nur ein bisschen aufregen musste), sonst hätte ich jetzt auch keine Lust gehabt._

_An charlie: Sie sind gemein… hehehe…_

**Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden**

Es war Freitagabend, die Schüler hatten grade ihre Abendessen zu sich genommen, als Lily plötzlich aufstand und ihre Stimme magisch verstärkte. Ein auffordernder Blick zu James und er tat es ihr nach. „So, wie ihr ja sicherlich alle wisst, hat unser allseits geachteter Schulleiter heute Geburtstag. Und obwohl ich auch nicht sagen darf, wie alt er wird", ein spöttischer Seitenblick auf James und Sirius, „denke ich doch mal, dass ich für alle spreche, wenn ich sage: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sir." „Und auf das Sie noch möglichst lange kleinen, dummen Schülern wie uns ein bisschen was vom Zaubern und der Welt beibringen… zumindest bis es Sie dann doch wahnsinnig gemacht hat!", fügte James grinsend hinzu, was Lily wiederum dazu veranlasste hinzuzufügen: „Wenn ihr erst mal von der Schule seid, dann wird es hier ziemlich entspannend sein…" „Danke, danke, Autogramme gibt's nachher", verkündete James und Lily verdrehte die Augen. Die Schüler lachten, sie amüsierten sich bei diesen Schlagabtauschen der Schulsprecher immer prächtig. Das interessante war, dass man nie genau sagen konnte, er diesmal den Sieg davontragen würde.

„Wie auch immer", nahm Lily den Faden wieder auf, „da man ja nur einmal im Leben so alt wird, wie Sie heute, haben wir uns gedacht, dass wir Ihnen ein kleines Fest ‚spendieren'." James hatte derweil die große Halle umdekoriert. Die Haustische waren verschwunden – und einige sehr verwirrte Schüler saßen auf dem Boden, da sich die Bänke, auf denen sie saßen, plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst hatten – stattdessen war eine recht große Bühne, auf die man vom Lehrertisch beste Aussicht hatte. Es war an Lily, die Bühne noch etwas zu schmücken und als das vollbracht war, schickte sie einen Blick zu den Vertrauensschülern. Diese waren vollkommen nervös, sie wussten, wenn etwas schief ging, dann war es ihre Schuld. So viel Verantwortung hatten die wenigsten bisher getragen, aber Lily wusste, dass alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit laufen würde.

Tatsächlich liefen alle Aufführungen glatt. Die jüngeren Schüler spielten Sketche oder kleine Theaterstücke vor, einige Mädchen tanzten oder sangen und die Älteren zeigten verschiedene Zauber. Dumbledore und auch die anderen Lehrer – mit Ausnahme von Wicked – unterhielten sich königlich und auch die Schüler hatten ihren Spaß. Lily und James sagten abwechselnd die verschiedenen Nummern an und schauten sich die Vorführungen ansonsten von der Seite der Bühne an. „Lily?", fragte James irgendwann mit einem hoffnungsvollen Unterton. Er trat hinter sie und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Lily grinste, sagte aber nichts und so fuhr James fort: „Das wollt ihr doch nicht ernsthaft durchziehen, oder?" „Wieso nicht?", kam die vollkommen unschuldige Gegenfrage. James schien kurz nach Worten zu suchen: „Bitte nicht… bitte… ich flehe dich an und das will was heißen. Ich meine, wann flehe ich schon mal." „Jetzt", kommentierte Lily ungerührt, schloss dann aber die Augen, als James begann ihren Nacken zu küssen.

„Bitte", bettelte er weiterhin. Sein Atem streifte ihre Haut, dann seine Lippen, doch wirklich küssen tat er sie nicht. Lily wusste, dass James absichtlich versuchte sie zu ‚quälen'. Einen kurzen Moment war sie wirklich nah dran Kleinbei zu geben, aber dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Plan, denn Emmy und sie ausgeheckt hatten und löste sich grinsend von ihrem Freund. „Vergiss es, James. Wir ziehen das durch, glaub mir. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss die Hufflepuffs aus der Siebten ansagen." Sie warf ihm noch ein unschuldig-teuflisches Lächeln zu und trat auf die Bühne. Zurück blieb ein ziemlich verstimmt schauender James, der leise über Sirius und seine dumme Wette fluchte.

Als sämtliche Klassen ihre Beiträge vorgeführt hatten, kam wieder Lily auf die Bühne. „Nun, ich sagte eben, dass ich das genaue Alter unseres Schulleiters nicht verraten darf und ich bezweifele auch, dass sonderliche viele Leute darüber unterrichtet sind. Gestern Abend haben meine Freunde und ich uns deshalb mal darüber unterhalten, wie alt er wohl wird. Es kam dann die Idee auf, eine Wette abzuschließen. Von – wie sollte es auch anders sein? – Sirius", grinsende Blicke in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen, „er und James gegen Emily und mich. Ich sage nur soviel: Der Unterschied betrug drei Jahre. James und ich fragten dann also Professor Dumbledore nach seinem Alter und es stellte sich heraus, dass Emmy und ich tatsächlich gewonnen hatten." Hier baute Lily eine kleine Kunstpause ein und grinste triumphierend und gemein.

„Okay, wir handelten frei nach dem Motto ‚Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden' und da man sich ja gerne für die kleinen Dinge im Leben rächt, hatten Emmy und ich – oder besser gesagt Emmy alleine – die Idee, hier eine kleine Stripfeier zu organisieren…" Wieder machte sie eine Pause und beobachtete die verschiedenen Reaktionen. James und Sirius sahen so aus, als flehten sie den Erdboden an, sich aufzutun. Sieh an, sieh an, es gab also doch Dinge, die ihnen peinlich waren. Die jüngeren Schüler schienen nicht so ganz zu wissen, was sie davon halten sollten und die Lehrer waren geschockt. Die älteren Jungen grinsten hämisch und die Mädchen musterten die beiden Griffindors, als ob sie eine besonders leckere Art von Schokoladenkuchen wären. Lily lächelte still. „Da das Ganze dann aber nicht mehr in die Kategorie ‚jugendfrei' gefallen wäre und James außerdem immer noch mein Freund ist, weshalb ich es vorziehe, wenn er sich NICHT vor der ganzen Schule ausziehen würde, haben wir die Idee dann wieder verworfen…", hier wurde Lily von Sirius unterbrochen.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte er aufgebrachte, „ihr habt uns einfach glauben lassen, wir müssten… ähm… na ja, du weißt schon… und in Wirklichkeit hattet ihr das gar nichts mehr vor?" Lily nickte und lächelte ihn freundlich an: „Ganz recht, ganz recht. Aber um eure Wettschulden kommt ihr nicht herum." Sie trat an den Bühnenrand und streckte Emmy die Hand hin. Ihre Freundin kletterte hoch und fuhr fort: „Ja, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Sie dürfen jetzt wem auch immer ein kleines Ständchen bringen. Applaus bitte!" Sämtliche Schüler applaudierten und James und Sirius kamen langsam nach vorne. Sie wussten nicht so ganz, ob sie die Mädchen jetzt verfluchen sollten, weil sie singen mussten, oder ob sie ihnen die Füße küssen sollten, weil sie sich nicht ausziehen mussten. Verzwickte Sache!

Wenig begeistert traten James und Sirius nun auf die Bühne und gaben im Duett eine sehr schiefe und sehr lachhafte Version von ‚Happy Birthday' zum Besten. Lily grinste in sich hinein, denn sie wusste, dass es gewollt war. Lieber absichtlich komisch, als unabsichtlich. Nun gut, sie lösten ihre Wettschulden ein. Nachdem die Beiden geendet hatten und, sich übertrieben verbeugend, den Applaus angenommen hatten, wechselten sie einen Blick und das Grinsen, welches synchron auf den Gesichtern der Zwei erschien, gefiel Lily überhaupt nicht. Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Wieso wussten die verdammt noch mal immer, was der Andere dacht? Das würde übel für sie enden, dass ahnte sie. Und ihre Ahnung sollte sich bestätigen.

„Nun, jetzt haben tatsächlich alle etwas aufgeführt…", begann Sirius grinsend. „Alle – bis auf Einen, oder besser: Eine", fügte James hinzu. Lily schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, als sich alle Blick auf sie richteten: „Nein, vergesst es. Ich habe den Kram hier organisiert." „Ich auch", stellte James nüchtern fest, doch so leicht wollte Lily sich nicht geschlagen geben: „Aber du musstest deine Wettschulden einlösen." Sirius hörte gar nicht mehr auf sie: „Nun, wer von euch will, dass Lily auch was singt?" Sämtliche Hände schossen in die Luft und nachdem Lily sich einmal umgesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. „In Ordnung, aber ich entscheide, was ich singe", nannte sie ihre Bedingung. James nickte gnädig und er und Sirius zogen Lily auf die Bühne.

James murmelte etwas und das Licht in der Halle ging aus, ein einzelner Spot richtete sich auf einen Barhocker, der, dank Sirius, auf der Bühne erschienen war. Lily sah einmal an sich herunter. Dunkelblaue Riemchensandalen, ein weißer Minirock und ein mittnachtsblaues Top, welches im Nacken geschnürt wurde. Die Haare offen und leicht geschminkt. Okay, sie konnte es wagen, sich auf diesen Stuhl zu setzten, sofern sie auf den Rock aufpasste. Kurz überlegte Lily, welches Lied angemessen war. Sie selber hielt wenig von der Musik der Zauberer und auch für den ‚normalen' Pop der Muggel hatte sie nichts übrig. Lily bevorzugte Metal (An: Ja, ich weiß, dass das damals noch nicht wirklich verbreitet war, zumindest nicht der, von dem ich rede – in meinen Augen schreiben wir grade das Jahr 1988 –, aber trotzdem), allerdings konnte sie den Lehrern und auch ihren Mitschülern wohl nicht damit kommen. Sie entschied sich schließlich für ‚Moonlight Shadow', ein Muggellied, welches ihr ganz gut gefiel (An: Ich rede von dem Original aus dem Jahr 1983 von Mike Oldfield und Maggie Reilly, kennen wahrscheinlich die Wenigsten, aber der Technokram von Groove Coverage… ich bitte euch…).

Tatsächlich waren alle überrascht, als sie Lily singen hörten. Sicher, das Lied war nicht schwer, aber es klang wirklich schön. Einzig James grinste, er wusste, dass sie singen konnte. Eigentlich sang sie nur für sich, wenn niemand es hören konnte, aber manchmal, ganz manchmal gestattete sie James zuzuhören. Er hatte ihr oft gesagt, dass sie eine schöne Stimme hatte, was Lily ihm aber nie wirklich abgekauft hatte. Als sie das Lied jedoch beendet hatte, musste sie es wohl oder übel glauben, denn sofort kamen ca. 15 Schüler auf sie zu und erzählten ihr, wie gut das gewesen war. Lily lächelte und flüchtete sich hinüber zu Sirius und James, die am Rand der Halle standen, beide lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt.

„Ich würde sagen, wir sind quitt, oder?", fragte Lily grinsend. „Najaaaa…", erwiderte Sirius lang gezogen, doch James schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Ja, sind wir, Süße. Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass du wirklich gut singst?" „Allenfalls ganz nett", wiegelte Lily ab und wechselte das Thema: „Nächste Woche Samstag ist das Spiel gegen Slytherin…" „Nein, wirklich?", warf Sirius sarkastisch ein. Lily fuhr unbeirrt fort: „…und ich habe heute erfahren, dass Kathy im Krankenflügel ist. Anscheinend ein ziemlich übler Infekt, bis Samstag ist sie zwar vielleicht schon wieder raus, aber Quidditch spielen kann sie vergessen." „WAS?", fragte James ziemlich geschockt, „die sind lustig, wo soll ich so schnell noch einen annehmbaren Jäger herkriegen?" Das war tatsächlich eine berechtigte Frage.

„Erstens kann Kathy da nichts für und zweitens reißen sich doch so einige Griffindors um einen Platz in der Mannschaft. Schon vergessen? Lass sie einfach morgen zum Vorfliegen antanzen", Lily behielt wie immer die Ruhe. „Ja, das wird das Beste sein." Sie gingen zum Griffindorgemeinschaftsraum und hingen dort einen Zettel ans schwarze Brett. „In der Hoffnung es meldet sich jemand", murmelte James. Sirius fügte grummelnd hinzu: „Jemand brauchbares…"


	22. Nur fliegen ist schöner

_An Romi: Ja, hab's endlich. Wurde aber, meiner Meinung nach, auch Zeit. _

_An inlaka: Kennst du das Lied? Das Original, meine ich._

_An vali: :-)_

****

****

**Nur fliegen ist schöner**

James sah sich um. Es war Samstag, punkt zehn Uhr und er stand auf dem Quidditchfeld. Die Mannschaft machte sich schon mal warm. Da beim Vorfliegen kein Sucher gebraucht wurde, übernahm Lily die Position des zweiten Jägers, damit James sich die Spieler in Ruhe angucken konnte. Es waren einige gekommen und James hoffte inständig, dass zumindest ein guter Spieler dabei war. Normalerweise hätte es weder Sirius noch ihm viel ausgemacht, nur als Duo zu spielen und sie hätten auch mit zwei Jägern gewonnen, nicht zu letzt wegen Lily, aber vor einem Spiel gegen die Slytherins lagen die Dinge anders. Sie brauchten einen dritten Jäger und einen möglichst guten noch dazu.

Lässig, fast gelangweilt passten Lily und Sirius sich einige Meter höher den Quaffel zu. Beide waren mit dem Großteil ihrer Konzentration unten am Boden. Candy untersuchte ihr Schlagholz auf mögliche – aber nicht vorhandene – Mängel, Eddie flog Loopings um die Torringe und Danny aß Schokofrösche. Es war sein Glück, dass James von den Bewerbern abgelenkt war, sonst hätte er ein Problem gehabt. Tatsächlich konnte James in seiner Position als Mannschaftskapitän eine ungewohnte Strenge entwickeln.

„So", wandte er sich jetzt an die Schüler neben ihm, „ihr werdet jetzt einzeln einfach mal fliegen und mir zeigen, was ihr so drauf habt. Wenn Candy ihr Schlagholz endlich mal Schlagholz seien lassen würde und Danny aufhören würde Schokofrösche zu fressen, dann könnten die beiden auch als Treiber spielen. Und so gelangweilt wie sie aussehen, werden auch Sirius und Lily euch nicht allzu sehr triezen, ebenso wenig Eddie, der, denke ich mal, keine Lust auf Quaffel-abwehren hat. Insofern braucht ihr kein bisschen nervös zu sein. Ihr wisst, dass es nur um einen Ersatz für Kathy geht, aber da Sirius und ich ja nach diesem Jahr gehen, denke ich mal, dass, wer auch immer jetzt ausgewählt wird, im nächsten Jahr als Jäger dabei ist. Alles klar soweit?" Einstimmiges nicken.

Der Erste, der flog war ein Fünftklässler namens Conrad. Er war nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht überragend. Ziemlich durchschnittlich, ebenso der Nächste, Larry aus der Vierten. Nummer drei war ein Mädchen, ebenfalls eine Viertklässlerin. Sie hieß Mary Walters und war anscheinend ein Naturtalent. Seit sie da oben war, schienen sogar Lily und Sirius aus ihrem Trott aufgeweckt worden zu sein. Sie flogen, flogen wirklich und kämpften. James grinste in sich hinein. Er wusste, dass von den anderen keiner mehr an sie rankommen würde. Trotzdem ließ er die restlichen Bewerber auch noch fliegen. Die meisten waren ganz in Ordnung, bis auf einen ziemlich eingebildeten Sechstklässler, der sich anscheinend für den König der Welt hielt. Er flog allerdings so schlecht, dass Lily und Sirius irgendwann begannen, über seinen Kopf hinweg zu spielen.

James hatte sich, wie immer Notizen auf einen Pergament gemacht. Sie bestanden hauptsächlich aus: ‚spitze', ‚gut', ‚okay', ‚naja', ‚schlecht' und ‚grottig'. Jetzt sah er das Pergament an, als würde er nachdenken. So zu tun, als würde ihm die Entscheidung schwer fallen, war nie schlecht. James Blick wanderte zu der Kiste, in der die Bälle verstaut waren. Nun lag nur noch der Schatz darin. Er grinste kurz, bückte sich und befreite den goldenen Ball. Ein Blick hoch zu Lily sagt ihm, dass sie ihn beobachtete und als der Ball zwei Meter in die Luft gestiegen war, flog sie schnell und ziemlich steil abwärts. Kurz vor dem Boden schlossen sich ihre Finger um den Schnatz und sie riss den Besen wieder hoch, triumphierend grinsend. Sie stoppte neben James, reichte ihm den Schnatz und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bevor sie wieder nach oben flog. Die Bewerber starrten Lily mit offenem Mund an. Sie hatten wirklich erwartete, dass sie auf den Boden knallen oder den Schnatz aus den Augen verlieren würde. Nicht dergleichen.

„Okay, ich habe mich entschieden", verkündete James. Alle wandten sich wieder ihm zu und seine Mannschaft flog näher heran. „Ich denke, dass Mary Walters heute am besten gespielt und sich somit den Platz erkämpft hat", erklärte James bestimmt, aber freundlich, „den Anderen kann ich nur raten, es nächstes Jahr noch mal zu versuchen, immerhin braucht Griffindor dann einen neuen Sucher, einen Treiber und zwei Jäger, wobei ich glaube, dass davon ein Platz schon für Mary reserviert ist. Mary, Quidditchtraining ist ab jetzt jeden Tag von 17.00 bis 20.30 Uhr. In Ordnung?" „Das ist ziemlich lang", stellte sie grinsend fest und Lily seufzte theatralisch: „Ja, wir sagen ihm schon seit Jahren, dass er beim Quidditch zu einem Sklaventreiber mutiert, aber genützt hat's bisher nichts." James hielt ihr einfach den Mund zu.

Sowohl die Griffindors, als auch die Slytherins trainierten hart in der nächsten Woche. Mary erwies sich tatsächlich als außergewöhnlich talentiert und entwickelte sich unter James Führung zu einer wirklich guten Jägerin, eventuell sogar zu einer Besseren als Kathy. Die Mannschaft der Griffindors war gut wie wahrscheinlich noch nie. Sie spielten als Mannschaft, zusammen und immer im Kontakt zueinander, nicht als Einzelspieler, wie die Slytherins. Das war ihr großer Vorteil, so konnten sie auch gegen Fouls bestehen. Das Spiel gegen Slytherin konnte kommen – und es kam.

„Nun, ich will euch jetzt keine Vorträge halten. Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt?", fragte James. Sirius antwortete, einsilbig wie selten: „Siegen!" James nickte knapp und führte seine Mannschaft nach draußen. Widerwillig reichte er Malfoy, dem Kapitän der Slytherins die Hand. Als die Pfeife von Mme Hooch erscholl, die seit zwei Jahren Fluglehrerin in Hogwarts war, erhoben sich beide Mannschaften vom Boden. Ein hartes, unfaireres, aber brillantes Spiel begann.

Die Griffindors hielten sich weitgehend an bekannte Spielmanöver. Bei den Jägern war die Falkenkopf-Angriffsformation bevorzugt, bei der ein Jäger mit Quaffel, flankiert von den anderen Beiden, auf die Torringe des Gegners zuflog. James und Sirius spielten zudem auch  gerne einen Rückpass (Ball wird über die Schulter zum anderen Jäger geworfen) oder eine Proskoff-Täuschung (Ball wird plötzlich fallen gelassen und vom Jäger, der darunter fliegt, aufgefangen). Die Slytherins dagegen setzten auf Fouls, wie immer. Crabbe und Goyle, die Treiber, spielten ein alles andere, als sauberes Spiel, ebenso wenig Zacharias Parkinson, Bellatrix Black und Rodulphus Lestrange, die Jäger. Mark Blutter, der Hüter, hielt sich weitgehend zurück und Lucius Malfoy, seines Zeichens Sucher und Kapitän, machte sich mit so was nicht die Hände schmutzig.

Lily flog hoch oben über dem Spielfeld. Eigentlich war sie zu hoch und hätte aus den Schnatz, wenn er kurz überm Boden gewesen wäre, aus dieser Höhe nicht erkennen können, aber wenn sie wollte, konnte sie einige von Jewels Eigenschaften auch so abrufen. Ihre Animagusgestalt war ihr mittlerweile so ins Blut übergegangen, dass sie sowohl die grazilen Bewegungen, die schnellen Reaktionen, die scharfen Augen und noch einiges andere übernommen hatte. Durchaus praktisch, nicht nur fürs Quidditch. Lily beobachtete James, der grade den Ball in einem der Torringe versenkte. Blutter war chancenlos gewesen.

Spielmanöver gab es für den Sucher nicht allzu viele. Am bekanntesten waren der Wronski-Bluff (An: bekannt, denke ich) und der Plumton-Pass (ein achtloser Schlenker und der Schnatz fliegt den Ärmel hoch). Letzterer ging nur, wenn der Schnatz in Sicht war, aber der Wronski-Bluff war durchaus auch jetzt auszuführen. Lily grinste, ließ sich langsam, scheinbar zufällig tiefer sinken, bis sie auf Malfoys Höhe und in guter Sicht der Zuschauer war, dann, plötzlich, riss sie den Besen herum und flog steil nach unten. Sie hörte die ‚Ahs' und ‚Ohs' der Zuschauer und Malfoys Fluchen hinter ihr. Er fiel drauf rein, sehr schön. Lily grinste und sah den Boden näher kommen… und näher… als sie einen Meter über der Erde war, zog sie den Besen hoch, flog senkrecht nach oben und lachte spöttisch, als sie sah, wie Malfoy auf der Erde aufschlug.

Alle starrten auf den Sucher der Slytherins. Er hatte sich nicht ernstlich verletzt und rappelte sich schon wieder auf, aber der Blick, den er Lily zuwarf, war hasserfüllt. Lily lächelte ihn freundlich und vollkommen unschuldig an. James und Sirius hatten die allgemeine Aufregung genutzt um ein paar Tore zu schießen. Es stand 30:70 für Griffindor. Das sollte sich allerdings bald ändern, denn die Slytherins, nun wütend, erweiterten ihr Foulspiel noch. Crabbe Und Goyle spielten das wohl einzige taktische Manöver in ihrem Leben, eine Treiber-Doppel-Verteidigung. Beide schlugen gleichzeitig auf einen Klatscher ein und der fand sein Ziel. Eddie.

Der Klatscher traf ihn unvorbereitet am Kopf und der Hüter der Griffindors sackte ohnmächtig zurück, fiel vom Besen und wurde im letzte Moment von einem Zauber, den Professor McGonagall gewirkt hatte, vor dem harten Aufschlag auf dem Boden gerettet. Er war nicht mehr fähig zu spielen, was hieß, dass die Griffindors nur noch zu sechst waren – ohne Hüter. Es schien, als wäre der Sieg der Schlangen besiegelt und damit auch der Pokalgewinn. Keine zehn Minuten später stand es 240:90 für Slytherin. Lily wusste, wenn sie den Schnatz jetzt fangen würde, würde das auf ein unentschieden hinlaufen und damit wäre Slytherin Pokalsieger. Es war verdammt noch mal ihr letztes Jahr, ihr letzte Spiel und sie wusste, wie wichtig es für James war, zu gewinnen, wie wichtig es für sie selbst war.

Dann sah sie den Schnatz, konnte ihn aber nicht fangen, durfte ihn nicht fangen. Malfoy allerdings auch nicht. Lily sah sich um, äußerlich immer noch vollkommen ruhig, schwebte sie unachtsam in die Richtung des Schnatzes, wie zufällig. Sie bemerkte, dass James sie beobachtete, fing seinen Blick ein und sandte ihm ein stilles Stoßgebet. Ein Tor, nur ein Tor! Er schien zu verstehen, nickte knapp und gab Sirius und Mary mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, was er vorhatte. Die Beiden verstanden und flogen von rechts und links auf Bellatrix zu, die den Quaffel hatte. James stürzte sich von oben auf sie herunter und entriss ihr den Quaffel. Parkins Pinzette, eigentlich eher wenig gebraucht, aber wirksam. Schnell nahmen die drei Jäger wieder die Falkenkopf-Angriffsformation ein, die Treiber knallten mit den Klatschern Lestrange und Parkinson aus dem Weg, James flog schnell auf die Torringe zu, wich Blutter aus und machte das Tor. 240:100 für Slytherin.

In dem Moment schlossen sich Lilys Finger um den widerspenstigen kleinen Schnatz. Wie zufällig war sie immer näher an ihn heran geflogen und als der Quaffel durch den Torring flog, hatte sie ihn geschnappt. Triumphierend riss sie den rechten Arm in die Luft, den Schnatz noch immer in der Hand. „Evans hat den Schnatz. 240:250 für Griffindor. Griffindor gewinnt das Spiel und den Pokal", hörte Lily die Stimme von Remus, der den Kommentator machte. Während sie spielte blendete sie seine Stimme immer aus und erst bei Verkündigung des Ergebnisses erwachte Lily aus dem Trance, der sie beim spielen befiel. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Ein letztes Mal!


	23. Hunted by his own

_An Romi: War mal wieder ein Kapitel, was überhaupt nicht geplant war. Irgendwie lustig, wie die einfach immer entstehen ohne es zu sollen…_

_An inlaka: Sowieso…_

****

_An Jenny: Meine Pferde heißen Falkland und Penny Lane. Du kannst dir auf meiner Homepage (www.kslchen431.de.vu) Bilder von ihnen ansehen, falls du willst. Da stehen auch noch mehr Infos über mich, zudem Gedichte und Geschichten von mir. Außerdem eine kleine Kurzbeschreibung und ein Bild zu den Hauptcharakteren aus ‚A moment in infinity' und Lebensweisheiten/ Sprüche, die ich ganz nett finde. Guck's dir einfach mal an und lass eine Nachricht im Gästebuch da. Würde mich freuen._

****

****

**Hunted by his own**

„Moony?", fragte James eines Abends, als die Marauder im Schulsprecherbüro zusammen saßen. Keine Reaktion. Remus saß in seinem Sessel, die Nase in ein Buch gesteckt und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Sirius lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa und James im anderen Sessel. Die beiden waren bis vor einigen Augenblicken in eine angeregte Diskussion über Quidditch vertieft gewesen. Lily saß ihm Schreibtisch und las in irgendeinem großen, alten Buch, vor dessen bloßem Anblick James und Sirius schon grauste. Peter versuchte einen Vogel, den James ihm zum üben hergezaubert hatte, in ein Schaf zu verwandeln, allerdings mit minderwertigem Erfolg. Es war immer noch ein Vogel, abgesehen von Schafspelz statt Feder und das Geräusch, welches er machte war weder ein Zwitschern, noch ein ‚Mäh'.

„MOOOOONY!!", versuchte Sirius es jetzt und er schrie so laut, dass Remus fast aus dem Sessel fiel und Lily mit einem Knall das Buch zuschlug. „Wenn ihr nichts Besseres zu tun habt, als uns vom lernen abzuhalten, dann verschwindet", fauchte sie. Bei Lily zeigte sich die Nervosität vor den OWLs darin, dass sie von Tag zu Tag gereizter und aufbrausender wurde. Allerdings gehörte sie auch zu den Menschen, die sich viel zu viel zumuteten. Abends war sie die Letzte, die aufhörte zu lernen, nachts rief sie sämtlichen Stoff in Gedanken noch mal ab, bevor sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, morgens war sie die Erste, die die Nase wieder in den Büchern hatte und tagsüber tat sie nicht anderes als lernen und üben und lernen und üben. Übertroffen wurde sie darin nur von Candy und Bertha, die sich auch noch die Nächte um die Ohren schlugen.

„Sorry, Lils, aber…", entschuldigte sich Sirius, doch er hatte die falschen Worte gewählt. „Und nenn mich nicht ‚Lils'", mittlerweile schrie Lily. Sie war aufgesprungen und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Remus beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln: „Was wolltest du?" „Wir. Wir wollten etwas von dir und zwar dir sagen, dass du in genau fünf Minuten im Krankenflügel sein musst", verkündete James, was bei Remus ein hektisches auf-die-Uhr-sehen zur Folge hatte. „Stimmt", stellte er fest und Sirius erwiderte beleidigt: „Natürlich stimmt das, was hast du denn gedacht?" Remus ignorierte ihn: „Bin dann mal weg, wir sehen uns nachher." Sprachs und verschwand.

Lily die den Versuch zu lernen aufgegeben hatte, sah Remus nachdenklich hinterher. „Ich glaube… ja… es könnte sein… wenn…", murmelte sie. „Was glaubst du? Was könnte sein? Was passiert, wenn was stimmt?", hinterfragte James augenblicklich jeden ihrer Gedankenfetzen. Lily hob verwirrt den Kopf: „Was? Habe ich laut gesprochen?" „Jep, hast du", schaltete Sirius sich ein, „erinnert mich an den Rat, den du Dumbledore bei Frühstück am ersten Tag gegeben hast…" „Hach, Klappe, Black", fauchte Lily, grinste dann aber doch. Sirius runzelte die Stirn: „Sag mal, Jewel, geht's dir gut?" „Ja, wieso?", fragte Lily irritiert. Ein spöttisches Grinsen erschien auf Sirius Lippen: „Naja, deine Stimmungsschwankungen machen mir Sorgen. Hab mal gehört, dass so was Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft sein könnten. Vielleicht soll…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn James hatte ihm die Hand auf den Mund gelegt. „Klappe, Black", knurrte er gespielt wütend. Lily musste grinsen. Sie und schwanger… das glaubt Sirius doch selbst nicht.

„Lass ihn los, James. Soll er doch rum spinnen, wenn er will", forderte Lily ihren Freund auf und der reagierte sofort. „Herzlichen Dank auch, edle Dame", Sirius ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und griff nach Lilys Hand. Die entzog sie ihm sofort und wandte sich wieder an James: „Och, ich habe mir nur gedacht, wir könnten Remus mal verkuppeln. Er selber scheint ja eher an Bertha interessiert zu sein, aber ich glaube, da steckt nichts hinter. Außerdem hat sie anscheinend immer noch den Traum, den Herzensbrecher zu binden… nun, wenn die wüsste." Das Sirius gemeint war, war klar, ebenso die Anspielung auf seine Liebe zu Narzissa. Peter, der sich tatsächlich immer noch im Raum befand, aber allseits ignoriert wurde, sah von einem zum anderen. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Lily unmerklich und geschickte sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zog und so wurde er praktisch immer ignoriert, sobald sie da war. Peter ahnte, dass Lily ihm nie vertrauen würde…

„Remus verkuppeln? Ich bin dabei", Sirius war sofort voller Elan, „womit fangen wir an?" Lily lachte: „Hey, immer langsam. Zu allererst brauchen wir eine geeignete Kandidatin. Sowohl Emmy, als auch Candy sind an ihm interessiert." „Candy? Wollte die nicht mal was von Padfoot?", fragte James. Lily nickte: „Ja, wollte sie, aber da konnte ich schnell genug eingreifen. Du hast sie schon verletzt, dass reicht." James grinste schief und schwieg zu dem Thema. „Ich wäre für Candy. Emmy passt nicht zu ihm", wandte Sirius ein. Jetzt war es an Lily spöttisch zu grinsen: „Ach, der Allmächtige hat gesprochen!" Sirius streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Also Candy?", unterbrach James das Geplänkel. Die anderen zwei nickten und James griff nach dem Tarnumhang. „Können wir auch morgen noch besprechen, wenn Remus im Krankenflügel liegt. Jetzt ist erstmal Vollmond", stellte er mit einem erwartungsvollen Funkeln in den Augen fest.

Peter verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und lief vorneweg. Unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt folgten Lily, James und Sirius. Als sie draußen waren, verwandelten sie sich im Schatten der Mauern, nachdem der Umhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers versteckt waren. Die Ratte lief schnell durchs Gras zur Peitschenden Weide, fast unsichtbar, wich den Schlägen des Baumes aus. Wormtail drückte den Knoten und die Weide erstarrte. Die Raubkatze, der Hund und der Hirsch kletterten durch das Loch, die Ratte folgte. Schnell, aber nicht zu schnell liefen sie den Gang entlang, immer geradeaus zur Heulenden Hütte, zu Remus, zu Moony.

Als sie die Hütte betraten saß Remus auf dem Boden. Umhang, Jeans und T-Shirt abgelegt und weggepackt. Er hätte es nur zerfetzt. „Ach, da seid ihr ja", begrüßte er sie und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Jewel kam auf ihn zu, legte sich neben ihn und den Kopf auf seine Beine, Remus streichelte ihr geistesabwesend über den Kopf. Ein leises Geräusch, dem Schnurren einer Hauskatze nicht unähnlich, drang aus der Kehle des Jaguars. Ruhig, monoton, beständig. Es beruhigte Remus irgendwie, es wirkte nahezu einschläfernd auf ihn. Doch kaum, dass er sich entspannte, wurde er auch schon wieder aufgerüttelt. Der Vollmond strahlte durchs Fenster, sein Licht traf den Jungen und er krampfte sich zusammen. Die Raubkatze neben ihm war aufgestanden, blieb aber nah bei ihm, half ihm, mit ihrer einfachen Anwesenheit. Ebenso der Hund und der Hirsch, die hinter ihn getreten waren und das, ihnen so bekannte Schauspiel, beobachteten. Die Ratte hatte sich mal wieder in Sicherheit gebracht, dass tat sie immer, denn die einzige Aufgabe bestand darin, die Peitschende Weide erstarren zu lassen.

Obwohl sie Remus Verwandlung schon unzählige Male mit angesehen hatte, fröstelte Jewel, als sie ihn ansah. Sein ganzer Körper war verkrampft, ein seinen Augen standen ungeheure Schmerzen geschrieben. Fell spross aus seinem Körper, seine Hände und Füße verformten sich zu Klauen. Er schrie, halb menschlicher Schrei, halb werwölfisches Heulen. Sein Kiefer wurde lang gezogen, sein Schädel veränderte sich fast komplett, die Reißzähne stießen durch, ebenso die Krallen. Der Körper war jetzt vollständig von Fell überzogen, die Ohren, der Schwanz erschienen. Wieder schrie Remus auf, aber diesmal war es unverkennbar ein Heulen. Die Verwandlung war abgeschlossen.

Der Werwolf stand da, zitterte und musterte die drei Tiere misstrauisch. Dann stürzte er sich, wie aus heiterem Himmel auf Padfoot. Der Hund jaulte auf, biss den Wolf, wehrte sich, aber erst als Prongs Moony mit dem Geweih von Padfoot wegjagte, hatte er Erfolg. Der Werwolf sah sich um, heulte und ging dann auf den Jaguar los. Doch Jewel hatte ihn erwartet. Blitzschnell sprang sie auf seinen Rücken, schlug ihre Krallen in sein Fleisch und knurrte. Moony schüttelte sie wütend ab. Wieder musterte er die Tiere, dann ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken, legte die Schnauze auf die Tatzen und sah wieder zu den anderen hoch. Er hatte kapituliert. Jewel trat näher an ihn heran, leckte die Wunden, die ihre Krallen, Padfoots Zähne und Prongs Geweih hinterlassen hatten, sauber. Jetzt kamen auch die anderen. Der Hirsch stieß ihn wieder mit dem Geweih an, diesmal aber vorsichtig, freundschaftlich und der Hund stupste ihn mit einer Vorderpfote an.

Prongs lief zur Tür und sah die anderen auffordernd an. Der Hund folgte, dann erhob sich die Raubkatze und zuletzt der Werwolf. Aus irgendeiner Ecke kam die Ratte hervor und huschte den großen Tieren hinterher. Die ganze Nacht liefen sie über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, durch den Verbotenen Wald und um den See. Teilweiße waren sie gefährlich nahe an Hogsmead dran und Jewel, Padfoot und Prongs hatten leichte Schwierigkeiten den Werwolf unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es geschah allerdings nichts wirklich Erwähnenswertes. Langsam entspannte Moony sich und begann den Ausflug zu genießen. Sie hatten ihren Spaß und als sie, kurz vor Morgengrauen wieder in der Hütte angekommen waren, wirkten alle zufrieden.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen traten durchs Fenster und für Moony begann die schmerzvolle Rückverwandlung. Zuerst verschwanden Schwanz und Ohren, dann bildeten sich die Krallen und Reißzähne zurück. Das Fell begann sich wieder einzuziehen, die Kopfform veränderte sich, der Kiefer zog sich zusammen. Die Klauen öffneten sich langsam und wurden wieder zu Händen und Füßen und der letzte Rest Fell verschwand. Remus Lupin lag vor ihnen, vollkommen erschöpft, das Gesicht von den Strapazen der Verwandlung gezeichnet. Die Augen sahen sich ruhelos um. „Geht", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. Jewel stupste ihn noch einmal an, doch er drückte sie weg. Er sah die Kratzer und Wunden in ihrem Fell und wusste, dass er sie verletzt hatte, ebenso Padfoot und Prongs, und er hasste den Gedanken, dass er seinen Freunden weh getan hatte, den Menschen, die das alles schweigend auf sich nahmen ohne etwas dafür zu wollen.

Jewel fauchte einmal sanft, dann drehte sie sich um und folgte den anderen Drei in den Geheimgang. Diesmal beeilten sie sich um vor Mme Pomfrey wieder aus dem Gang raus zu sein. Sie schafften es, wie immer und liefen schnell und ungesehen über die Wiese in den Schatten der Schlossmauern. Dort verwandelten sich alle, bis auf Peter und mit dem Tarnumhang ging es wieder ins Schloss. Zwei Stunden konnten sie noch schlafen, dann stand Unterricht an. Zum Teufel damit, aber Remus war es wert, jede einzelne schlaflose Sekunde, jeder einzelne Kratzer. Er war es wirklich wert.


	24. Für immer und ewig

_An kara: Bitte, bitte, kein Prob._

_An Jenny: Was Sirius anbelangt wirst du noch sehen.  
Wieso nicht Ronan Keating für Peter? Ich habe nach passenden BILDERN gesucht, nicht Stars und auf dem Bild sieht er nicht unbedingt so toll aus. Außerdem, nenn mir mal einen Star, auf den die Beschreibung von Peter passt. Und z.B. Bertha passt auf das gewöhnliche Aussehen von Mandy Moore auch nicht, nur zu der Aufmachung aus ‚ A walk to remember'._

_An inlaka: Tja… lass dich überraschen…_

_An Mandy Rosalie: Jep, hat er._

_An Romi: Die DREI, wenn ich bitten darf. Peter hat damit nichts zu tun. Der ist blöd.   
Was meine Pferde anbelangt teile ich deine Meinung ;)._

**Für immer und ewig**

„Endlich geschafft", jubelte Sirius und warf eine Stinkbombe auf ein paar Erstklässler, die den Fehler gemacht hatten in die Nähe eines euphorischen Sirius Black zu kommen. „Hey, komm runter, Padfoot und hör auf die armen Erstklässler zu quälen", versuchte Lily, ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen. Sirius grinste und jagte einem Zweitklässler einen Wabbel-Bein-Fluch auf den Hals, während er scheinheilig fragte: „Wieso?" „Ich geb's auf", murmelte Lily und wandte sich ab. „Sehr gut", freut sich Sirius, „hab keine Lust auf deine Standpauken." Damit hatte er den Bogen überspannt. Heimlich richtete Lily ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und wisperte kaum hörbar: „Petrificus totalus." Sirius Arme schnappten an seine Seiten, die Beine klappten zusammen und er fiel regungslos auf den Boden. Lediglich seine Augen sandten Lily Blicke, die sie garantiert ermordet hätten, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre.

„Tut dir gut auch mal verhext zu werden", stellte Lily grinsend fest. Sämtliche Schüler um sie herum lachten, warfen ihr aber auch fast ehrfürchtige Blicke zu. Niemand jagte Sirius Black ungestraft einen Fluch auf den Hals und machte ihn zum Gespött der halben Schule. James beschloss, dass es Zeit war, seinen Freund zu erlösen und ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes später, stand Sirius wieder auf seinen Beinen. Alle starrten ihn an, warteten auf seine Reaktion. Er regte sich kein Stück, Lily stand ihm, mit provozierendem Grinsen im Gesicht, gegenüber. „Hat mal jemand Feuer?", fragte Sirius plötzlich. Lily hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue, griff nach einer der Fackeln neben sich und reichte sie ihm wortlos.

Sirius nahm die Fackel, nickte Lily kurz zu und öffnete dann seine Tasche. Er zog sein Verwandlungsbuch heraus, hielt das Feuer dran und sah zu, wie das Buch abfackelte. So verfuhr er mit dem ganzen Inhalt seiner Tasche. Alle waren sprachlos, nur Lily war in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen und James lobte grinsend: „Gute Idee, Padfoot." Er nahm seine Tasche und zerriss alles, was sich darin befand in kleine Schnipsel. Bücher, Pergamente und Federn, dann übergoss er es mit Tinte und zerbrach das leere Fass anschließend. „Spinner, alle beide", bemerkte Lily immer noch lachend. James grinste sie an: „Stört's dich?" „Nur manchmal", räumte sie ein und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und", fuhr Lily fort, „wir haben grade unsere Prüfungen hinter uns gebracht und hoffentlich gut abgeschnitten, insofern dürft ihr rum spinnen." „Hört, hört!" murmelte Sirius. „Ich bin weg, muss mich noch für das Fest umziehen", verkündete Lily und schenkte beiden Jungen ein Lächeln. Sirius runzelte die Stirn, schwieg aber, bis Lily weg war, dann: „Sie hat doch noch zwei Stunden…"

„Lily", verkündete Emmy, „es war eine geniale Idee, aus dem Abschlussball ein Kostümfest zu machen." „Ich stimme zu", bemerkte Candy und Bertha fragte neugierig: „Als was geht ihr?" „Fee", antwortete Emmy stolz. Candy verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: „Typisch…", dann, lauter: „Als Bonbon, in Anlehnung an Sirius gestörten Spitznamen für mich." „Das ist gut", lobte Bertha und Candy zeigte wortlos auf Lily, die damit beschäftigt war, ihr rotes Haar zu kämmen. Bertha grinste: „Klar, wer sonst wüsste, wie man Sirius in seine Schranken weißt?" Auf diese, rhetorische, Frage antwortete niemand und Bertha fuhr fort: „Ich gehe als Kräuterhexe und du, Lily?" „Was?", fragte die, vollkommen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, „hm, als Vampir." „Zeig mal eure Kostüme", forderte Emmy wieder und die Anderen taten ihr den Gefallen.

„Na Prongs? Aufgeregt?", fragte Sirius und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte etwas sadistisches. „Wieso aufgeregt?", quiekte Peter dazwischen. Die Drei sahen sich kurz an. Peter wusste von nichts und sollte auch noch nichts erfahren. Er plauderte gerne aus Versehen Dinge aus. Es war Remus, der sich blitzschnell eine Antwort zurechtlegte: „Wegen der Rede, die er und Lily halten müssen." „Die Rede ist mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal, Padfoot, aber sonst…", murmelte James. Sirius grinste wissend. Oh ja, James WAR aufgeregt. Irgendwie ja auch verständlich, wie er fand. Und wahnsinnig, aber okay, wenn James das tun wollte, bitte sehr, ER würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Hatte er schon versucht, erfolglos.

„Übrigens", wechselte James das Thema, „wusstet ihr schon, dass ihr euch den ganzen Tag streiten dürft, Padfoot, Moony?" „Why?", fragte Sirius und sah vom dem Stück schwarzen Stoff auf, welches er in der Hand hielt. Auch Remus warf seinem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu. „Naja, wegen euren Kostümen. Padfoot geht ja als Voldemort und Moony als Dumbledore." „Elender, muggelliebender Bastard. Du kannst nicht gewinnen", brüllte Sirius darauf und sprang mit gezogenem Zauberstab aufs Bett. „Calm down, Sirius. Was wirst du, James? Peter?", Remus lag immer noch ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett und sah Sirius an, als würde der wohl in einer geschlossenen Anstalt am sichersten sein. So ganz falsch war diese Ansicht auch nicht, wie James fand, aber er schwieg. Schwungvoll zog er einen schwarz-weißen Umhang hervor. „Als Quidditchspieler", verkündete James grinsend. „Monstrose Magpies, war ja klar", murmelte Remus und sah Peter an. „Gartenzwerg", murmelte der errötend und die Anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Kommst du, Em?", fragte Lily ungeduldig. „Jaha, sofort", kam die Antwort aus dem Badezimmer. „Also in zwanzig Minuten", grummelte Emmy und rückte ihre Schleife zurecht. Sie war komplett in rosa, lila und türkis gekleidet, und überall waren Bonbons befestigt. Eine dicke, knallrosa Schleife im Haar komplettierte das Bild. Bertha hatte ein Kissen unter ihr geblümtes Kleid gestopft und sich mit etwas Modelliermasse einige Warzen und Höcker ins Gesicht gemacht. In der einen Hand hielt einen Korb mit Kräutern und in der anderen einen alten, knorrigen Besen. In dem Moment kam Emmy aus dem Bad. „Wow, Candy, so wie du aussiehst, wird dich heute noch jemand vernaschen", zog sie die Jüngere grinsend auf und warf ihr Haar zurück. Emmy trug ein sehr, SEHR kurzes und sehr, SEHR durchsichtiges Glitzerkleidchen, dazu Flügel und eine Krone auf dem Kopf. In der Hand hatte sie ihren Zauberstab, allerdings leuchte und glitzerte er und hatte an beiden Enden einen großen Stern. Bertha grinste und Lily fügte hinzu: „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Dann klaute sie Candy ein Bonbon von ihrem Kostüm, packte es aus und steckte es in den Mund. „Hm, schmeckte gut." Lily selber trug ein bodenlanges schwarze Kleid und einen ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang mit rotem Innenfutter. Das Haar hing offen herunter und sie hatte sich schwarze Strähnen rein gemacht. Ein weiß geschminktes Gesicht und schwarz umrandete Augen, sowie Lippen, komplettierten das Bild. Dazu noch schwerer Silberschmuck und die Vampirin war perfekt.

„Erde an Prongs! Erde an Prongs!", rief Sirius und wedelte mit beiden Händen vor dessen Gesicht herum. „Hm?", fragte James und zupfte seinen Umhang zurecht. Er trug den Umhang seiner Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft. Der war schwarz-weiß und hatte eine weiße Elster auf der Brust. Sirius war vollständig in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllt und manchmal blitzen schneeweiße Haut oder rote Augen unter der Kapuze auf. In dem Moment stießen Remus und Peter hinzu. „Ha! Stell dich, du elender Feigling", schrie Sirius Remus an. Der warf ihm nur einen gelassenen Blick über die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg zu und strich sich mit einer Hand über den langen, weißen Bart. Er trug einen blauen Umhang mit Sternen und Monden und einen passenden Spitzhut. „Du willst alle Muggel, Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter töten?", fragte er ruhig. Sirius nickte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Remus. Der lächelte triumphierend: „Dann fang mal mit dir selber an." Peter lachte, aber es klang eher wie ein Quieken. Er trug eine rote Zipfelmütze, ein kariertes Hemd, eine graue Hose, eine Lederschürze und einen grauen Bart, zudem übergroße, giftgrüne Gummistiefel

In dem Moment kamen die Mädchen herunter. Sirius pfiff leise durch die Zähne und bemerjte Candy: „Sieht lecker aus, Bonbon." Sie warf ihm eine vernichtenden Blick zu, worauf er zu lachen begann und sich an Emmy wandte: „Sag mal, ist das ein Kleid oder auch Hauch von Nichts?" „Ein Hauch von glitzerndem Nichts, was Emmy aber als Kleid ansieht. Und ja, die Bonbons schmecken. Zufrieden?", griff Lily ein und verschwand mit einem viel sagenden Blick. James folgte ihr und auch die anderen setzten sich in Bewegung. Nachdem Lily und James ihre Rede gehalten hatten (von wegen: wieder ein Jahr zu Ende; entlassen in die große weite Welt; werden Hogwarts nie vergessen; müssen jetzt tun, was wichtig ist; Veränderungen, zum Guten und zum Schlechten; und so weiter), begann der Tanz. James jedoch zog Lily sofort nach draußen.

„Was?", fragte sie, doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich will mit dir alleine sein, dass ist alles. Wie wär's mit einem Spaziergang?", fragte er und lächelte, als Lily nickte. Einige Minuten gingen sie schweigend um den See. „Zu den Sternen schaut man auf, wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt. Oder blickt man auf, wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?", zitierte Lily leise. James zog sie näher zu sich heran und murmelte: „Es gibt noch genug zu sehen, Süße und ich hoffe, du willst es auch noch sehen." Lily wollte etwas erwidern, doch James bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfschütteln zu schweigen.

„Lily, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich es irgendwie ausdrücken könnte. Du bist mir wichtiger als alles sonst. Ich kann mir mein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen." Er brach ab, nahm ihre Hand und starrte darauf. Lily spürte, dass ihr Puls raste, dass ihr Herz laut klopfte. Ihre Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Sollte er wirklich…? In dem Moment riss James den Blick von ihrer Hand los, hielt sie aber fest. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und fragte leise: „Lilian Sophie Evans, möchtest du mich heiraten?" Einen Moment starrte Lily ihn nur an, unfähig zu sprechen oder sich zu bewegen, dann hauchte sie leise, kaum verständlich: „Ja."

Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf James Gesicht aus, er beugte sich zu ihr herunter um sie zu küssen. Lange standen sie da, in den Kuss versunken und als Lily sich irgendwann von James löste, umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. Er holte einen Ring aus seiner Tasche. Er war schlicht, aber schön. Aus Silber, wie Lily erwartete hatte, mit einem einzelnen Diamanten oben eingefasst. James steckte ihn an ihre rechte Hand und Lily betrachtete ihn, drehte die Hand und sah, wie der Stein im Mondlicht glitzerte. Dann lächelte sie James an. Er strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und beugte sich zu ihr herunter um sie wieder zu küssen. Seine Verlobte…


	25. The End of this Chapter

_An Jenny: Lass stecken, ich bin nicht eingeschnappt oder so. Schick mir das Bild mal, dann gucke ich, was ich mache. Darf aber nicht mehr größer als 8KB sein.  
Machst du Witz?, ich hasse Peter!  
  
_

_An inlaka: So, geht weiter, ist aber das letzte Chap._

_An Romi: Hat auch gedauert, bis ich für jeden eine Verkleidung hatte._

_An °Ich°: Der Name hat irgendwie nicht mehr gepasst, fand ich._

**The**** End of this chapter**

Candy gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. Gestern Abend war es spät geworden und sie mussten früh raus, um den Hogwartsexpress nicht zu verpassen. Das letzte Mal, dass sie mit ihm fahren würden. Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts war vorbei. Candy warf einen Blick auf das Bett neben sich. Leer und bereits fein säuberlich gemacht. Ihre Augen wanderten weiter zu der Kommode von Lily und ihr, die zum Schmink- und Frisiertisch umfunktioniert worden war. Lilys Sachen waren bereits verschwunden, die Koffer standen auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. Gestern hatte Lily nicht gepackt, was hieß, dass sie da sein musste. Seit sie am Vortag mit James nach draußen verschwunden war, hatte keiner mehr die zwei gesehen. Candy suchte nun das Zimmer nach einem Lebenszeichen ihrer besten Freundin und fand sie auch.

Lily saß auf der Fensterbank, halb verdeckt von einem Vorhang und starrte völlig weltvergessen aus dem Fenster. ‚Lily' und ‚weltvergessen' sind zwar Wörter, die man besser nicht in einem Satz erwähnt, aber jetzt stimmte es. „Lil?", fragte Candy die Rothaarige leise, trat hinter sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Lily fuhr erschrocken herum. „Was?", fragte sie, vollkommen verwirrt. Candy musste lachen, Lily sah man nicht oft verwirrt oder sprachlos. „Hab mich nur gefragt, wo du gestern noch warst", grinste sie, „oder soll ich sagen ‚ihr'?" „Klappe McDouglas", fauchte ihr Freundin, dann stahl sich aber wieder ein verträumtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich muss den Anderen Bescheid sagen…", murmelte Candy deutlich hörbar. Lily warf ihr nur einen fragenden Blick zu und sie fuhr fort: „Naja, irgendwer – oder IRGENDWAS – hat von dir Besitz ergriffen. Das da ist nicht meine Freundin Lily Evans!" Lily lachte und schien langsam wieder auf die Erde zurückzukommen. „Doch, ich bin es. Es ist nur…", sie streckte ihre rechte Hand aus, an der James Ring funkelte, „DA!" Candy riss die Augen auf, griff nach der Hand ihrer besten Freundin und drehte den Ring hin und her. „Ist das… ist das, was ich glaube, was es ist?", fragte sie ungläubig und Lily nickte lächelnd: „James hat mich gestern gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will…" „…und du hast ‚ja' gesagt!", vervollständigte die Jüngere, „oh, ich freue mich ja so für dich. Für euch. Ihr passt perfekt zusammen, wirklich. Ich glaube, ihr habt eine wunderbare Zukunft vor euch." „Naja, wenn ich Bertha glauben schenken darf, dann sterben wir früh, von Voldemorts Hand umgebracht, und hinterlassen einen Sohn, der der Einzige ist, der die Zaubererwelt vor diesem Wahnsinnigen retten kann", bemerkte Lily grinsend. Beide lachten.

Später, als sie im Hogwartsexpress saßen – Lily wieder auf James Schoß – hielt Candy es dann für angebracht, den Anderen von der Verlobung zu erzählen. „Hey Leute", verkündete sie, „ich glaube Lil und James müssen euch was sagen." „Candy, bitte nicht. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht so… nicht!", bettelte Lily, doch es war zu spät. Sirius und Remus grinsten beide wissend, anscheinend hatte James sie vorher eingeweiht. Peter schien mal wieder gar nichts zu kapieren und auf den Gesichtern von Emmy und Bertha lag freudiges Interesse.

„Naja…", begann James, brach dann aber ab, als Lily den Anderen wortlos ihre beringte Hand hinhielt. Emmy jubelte sofort los, fiel Lily um den Hals und kreischte durchs ganze Abteil, wie sehr sie sich freue und wie zauberhaft doch alles wäre, was Candy dazu veranlasste genervt die Augen zu verdrehen. Bertha lächelte, umarmte Lily und wünschte beiden viel Glück. Remus schloss sich an und Sirius kommentierte es nur mit einem ‚hast dich also doch noch getraut, Prongs'. Peter war der Einzige, der, mal wieder, nichts verstand: „Ein Ring. Wieso flippt ihr alle so aus? Ist der wertvoll?" Alle starrten ihn an, Sirius stöhnte entnervt auf und es war Lily, dich sich erbarmte: „Er ist wertvoll, zumindest für mich. Das ist ein Verlobungsring. James und ich werden heiraten." Obwohl er jetzt verstand, machte Peter kein intelligenteres Gesicht als vorher. War er wahrscheinlich nicht zu in der Lage.

„Irgendwie gruselig", stellte Candy irgendwann fest. „Was ist gruselig, Bonbon? Biste auf nem Horrortrip? Hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst mit dem LSD vorsichtig sein, sonst geb ich dir nichts mehr", zog Sirius sie auf. Candy streckte ihm die Zunge raus, fuhr aber fort: „Naja, ich meine, wie wir alle älter werden…" Hier wurde sie wieder von Sirius unterbrochen: „Das ist der Lauf des Lebens." „Könntest du vielleicht mal deine Klappe halten? Danke", fuhr Lily in entnervt an und Sirius gehorchte. „Es ist nur so… so komisch. Wir werden nie wieder als Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Lily und James heiraten sogar und wir werden jetzt praktisch alle ins kalte Wasser geschmissen, nach dem Motto: ‚Guckt mal, wie ihr klarkommt.'"

„Hast schon irgendwie Recht… was wollt ihr eigentlich jetzt machen? Berufsmäßig und mit Wohnung und so?", fragte Emmy und sah aufmerksam in die Runde. „Ich will nach wie vor Auror werden und erstmal in unsere nette Wohnung zurück. Godric's Hollow ertrage ich einfach nicht…noch nicht", antwortete James. Sirius schloss sich an: „Jep, ganz meine Meinung. Stimme vollkommen zu." „Ich möchte Heilerin im St. Mungos werden", verkündete Lily und Candy erklärte: „Ich dachte an einen Job im Ministerium. Vielleicht in der ‚Abteilung für magische Zusammenarbeit' oder wie das da heißt. Wohnen werde ich erstmal weiterhin bei meinen Eltern" „Ich würde ganz gerne Lehrerin für Zauberkunst werden. Wenn das geht, dann hätte ich ja in Hogwarts ein Zimmer.", erzählte Bertha. Emmy warf ein: „Ich fange erstmal bei Madame Malkins an und von da baue ich mir eine Karriere als Modedesignerin auf. Meine Eltern bezahlen mir ein Apartment in der Winkelgasse. Ihr wisst schon, die über den Geschäften." Nun sahen alle auf Peter uns Remus. Peter quiekte: „Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich bleibe auch bei meinen Eltern und was ich werden will, überlege ich mir nicht." Remus wurde rot und murmelte: „Mal sehen. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore einen Job für mich. Im Orden oder so. Wohnen? Wird mir irgendwo ein Zimmer nehmen… In der Nokturngasse gibt's recht Billige…"

„Du kannst auch mit zu uns kommen", bot Lily ihm an, doch Remus wiegelte sofort ab: „Ne. Vielleicht gehe ich auch zu meinen Eltern…" Sirius lachte ungläubig auf: „Zu wem? Zu deiner Mutter und ihrem neuen Macker, der dich sowieso verabscheut, weil du… naja, du weiß ja, was ich meine, oder zu deinem Vater und seinen ständig wechselnden Bettbekanntschaften? Sorry Kumpel, aber…" „Passt schon!", knurrte Remus. James widersprach: „Aber…" „Kein ‚aber'", schrie der Werwolf plötzlich, „ich kann sehr gut für mich selbst sorgen, trotz… trotz DEM!" Dann drehte er sich um und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Tut mir Leid, Remus, ich weiß… ich weiß, was du meinst", murmelte Lily, danach herrschte ein ungemütliches Schweigen. „Ja, sorry, Moony. Egal was du tust, dass Angebot steht", fügte James nach einigen Sekunden hinzu und Sirius nickte bekräftigend. Remus drehte sich wieder um und grinste. Etwas gezwungen zwar, aber er grinste.

Lilys Blick wanderte durch das Abteil. Sie beobachtete ihre Freunde. James und Sirius, die über ihre anstehende Aurorenausbildung sprachen, Emmy, die sich schminkte, Bertha, die irgendein Muggelbuch las (in Lilys Augen fiel es unter die Kategorie ‚Schundroman'), Remus und Candy (von Lily geschickt nebeneinander platziert), die sich angeregt über irgendwelche Zaubertränke unterhielten und Peter, der stumpfsinnig auf den Boden starrte. Alles wie immer. Und doch nicht. Sie wurden sich von nun an nicht mehr täglich sehen, die Stunden zu acht – oder auch nur zu fünft – würden gezählt sein.

Dieses Kapitel war zu Ende, ein Kapitel ihrer aller Leben, und ein neues war vor ihnen aufgeschlagen worden. Blütenrein und nur darauf wartend, gefüllt zu werden. Hogwarts lag hinter ihnen, doch was vor ihnen lag, wusste niemand. Lily erwartete für sich selbst das Leben als Heilerin, Ehefrau, Kämpferin gegen das Böse und, vielleicht, Mutter. Mehr wollte sie tatsächlich nicht. Früher hatte sie sich immer ausgemalt erste Zaubereiministerin zu werden, berühmt und erfolgreich – kurz: Kariere zu machen. Jetzt wollte sie das nicht mehr. Ihr erster Wunsch war, bei James zu sein und sie wollte anderen Menschen helfen. Dafür war der Job als Heilerin perfekt. An und für sich lag ihr Leben, ihre Zukunft, durchgeplant und verheißungsvoll vor ihr, aber Lily ahnte, dass es sich so nicht entwickeln würde.

Sie sollte Recht behalten. Tatsächlich würde sich ihr alter Traum erfüllen. Sie würde erfolgreich sein, erfolgreich auf ihre eigene Weiße und später auch Berühmtheit erlagen, berühmt mit ihrem Tod, durch ihn und darüber hinaus. Doch, wenn Lily ganz am Schluss auf ihr Leben zurück blicken würde, dann würde sie zufrieden sein. Glücklich mit den paar Monaten, die sie mit Mann und Sohn vereint sein sollte. Denn manchmal entschädigen dich einige Wochen für dein ganzes Leben. Manchmal tauchen alles Glück und alle Liebe, die du je erfahren wirst, in den Momenten auf, in denen die Hoffnung stirbt. Manchmal enden Dinge, doch mit jedem Ende, beginnt ein neuer Anfang. Genauso, wie jeder Anfang am Ende immer einen Schluss bringen wird. Der Lauf des Lebens. Doch eins ist sicher, egal was kommt: Für alles, was uns widerfährt, werden wir irgendwann entschädigt werden.

_So, dass war's dann. Hier endet der zweite Teil von ‚A moment in infinity'. Der dritte wird im September begonnen und heißt ‚Es gibt kein Zurück'._

_Danke an: charlie, kara, Romi, inlaka, Sailam, vamp, vero, Samatha Potter, Serpentia, valerie, Jenny, Vami, Brchen, Taetzchen, phoenixfeder, Slydawn, vali, Mandy Rosalie und °Ich°.  
Eure Reviews waren wirklich hilfreich. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet mir über meine längere ‚Schreibabstinenz' nicht abtrünnig._

_Und ein besonderer Dank an dich._


End file.
